Accident de parcours
by ilianakate
Summary: Alexis et Ashley avaient tout prévus dans les moindres détails, mais parfois il arrive que même la machine la mieux huilée finisse par déraillée...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Voici ma nouvelle fic écrite à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Sushi (le 9 novembre)... **

**Pour une fois, ce n'est pas une fic caskett, mais j'espère tout de même que vous aimerez! Enfin il y en aura tout de même, on ne se refait pas! **

**Comme toujours, les personnages de la série Castle ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne suis pas rémunérer pour écrire... **

**N'oubliez pas les commentaires à la fin du chapitre, que je sache si vous voulez avoir la suite ou pas! **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
><strong>

**Accident de parcours**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Haletante, le souffle saccadé, elle se laissa aller dans un ultime gémissement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que faire l'amour lui procurerait autant de sensations. Si intenses, si bouleversantes, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une autre femme. Comme si vivre cette expérience transcendante dans les bras de l'homme que son cœur avait choisi l'avait profondément transformée. Alors que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son compagnon, souriant en constatant qu'il dormait déjà du sommeil du juste, et se leva sans bruit pour gagner la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Refermant soigneusement la porte avant d'allumer la lumière afin de ne pas déranger le sommeil de son amant, elle se dirigea vers le miroir mural et s'observa soigneusement. Mais l'image que lui renvoyait l'objet inanimé était la même que celle qu'elle était habituée à apercevoir chaque matin. Bien sûr, elle avait encore les joues rougies par l'effort et le plaisir, les yeux plus brillants que d'ordinaire et les lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers, mais elle était toujours elle.

Elle grimaça en s'étirant, sentant des muscles dont elle ignorait l'existence se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Et une fois encore, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait adoré chaque instant de cette nuit, et aurait bien continué comme ça encore quelques heures, mais il avait fini par rendre les armes. Les hommes étaient vraiment bien moins endurants que les femmes songea-t-elle en riant doucement. Se sentant légèrement poisseuse, ce qui était normal après une séance intensive de sport, elle décida de prendre une bonne douche. Avec un soupir de contentement, elle laissa l'eau chaude ruisselée sur son corps alanguie, et attrapa avec un nouveau sourire le gel douche de l'homme de sa vie. Elle adorait son odeur, ne se lassant jamais de niché son nez dans son cou pour s'en délectée, et l'idée d'en être imprégnée était loin de lui déplaire. Elle trouvait que ça avait un petit côté sexy. Riant de ses pensées guimauvesques, elle se leva énergiquement avant de quitter à regret la douche. Mais elle devait aller dormir un peu, surtout avec la journée qui l'attendait.

Silencieusement, elle regagna la chambre de son compagnon, et s'immobilisa quelques secondes, laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'habitués à la pénombre environnante. Et le spectacle qu'il lui offrit lui arracha un sourire attendri. Il était allongé en biais, le drap dissimulant le bas de son corps, une main sous sa joue, et l'autre sur un oreiller. Il était si beau en cet instant que son cœur se serra et qu'elle ne retient pas son envie de revenir se blottir contre la chaleur de son corps. Et pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait après tout ? Il était tout à elle à présent. En s'avançant vers le lit, elle songea qu'elle aurait dû être gênée par la situation, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même, et à sa place dans cette chambre, et dans ses bras. Et cette sensation de plénitude s'accentua lorsqu'il remua dans son sommeil, et que son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et laissa le sommeil l'emporté, bercée par les battements rassurants du cœur de son compagnon.

Les rayons du soleil entrant à flots dans la chambre la tirèrent de son sommeil, et elle mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaitre l'endroit où elle se trouvait et de se rappeler des évènements de la nuit dernière. Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres et avisant l'heure sur le réveil, elle se blottit un peu plus sous le drap, souriant béatement en sentant la chaleur du corps de son homme derrière elle. Et si lui dormait encore, une partie de son corps était quant à elle déjà bien éveillée. Elle rougit légèrement à cette pensée, peu habituée à cette sensation, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. En fait, elle découvrait qu'elle aimait beaucoup ça. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa les souvenirs de la nuit dernière l'envahir de nouveau, et elle soupira de contentement. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour leur première fois ensemble. Il avait été parfait. Doux, tendre, prévenant, attentionné et patient. Il avait su comprendre ses peurs et l'aider à les faire disparaître, et elle ne regrettait pas une minute d'avoir sauté ce pas avec lui.

« Bonjour mon ange… » murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie, la tirant de ses pensées « Bien dormie ? »

« Merveilleusement bien » lui répondit-elle dans un sourire éblouissant en se tournant pour lui faire face avant d'ajouter « Et toi ? »

« Comme un bébé » soupira-t-il avec contentement en laissant ses mains courir le long de son dos, la faisant délicieusement frissonnée.

« Nous devons nous préparer, nous allons être en retard » soupira-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par un baiser passionné.

« M'en fiche… » grogna-t-il en la pressant fermement contre lui, lui faisant comprendre son besoin d'elle « Je préfère rester ici, avec toi… » souffla-t-il en glissant sa bouche dans son cou.

« Je sais, j'en ai envie moi aussi, mais je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur nous… » haleta-t-elle alors que ses caresses se faisaient plus précises « s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas prête à ce que tout le monde découvre que notre relation a évoluée… » termina-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

Dans un soupir de résignation, il stoppa l'exploration de son corps délicieux dont il avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir se lasser, et plongea son regard dans celui étincelant de sa compagne. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, mais en cet instant, le visage transfiguré par le plaisir, elle était tout simplement divine, et il se promit de ne rien faire qui pourrait la lui faire perdre. Alors tendrement il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et s'écarta sagement d'elle, se pliant comme toujours à sa volonté.

« Je vais aller prendre ma douche dans ce cas » lança-t-il avant de se lever d'un bond et de gagner sa salle de bain sans sembler prendre garde à son absence de tenue vestimentaire.

Crispant la main sur le drap, elle se fit violence pour ne pas courir le rejoindre et tout envoyé promené, mais son sens des responsabilités la rappela à l'ordre, et elle se contenta de le dévorer du regard, profitant pleinement du spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Si lui ne semblait pas gêné de parader nu devant elle, elle ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment à l'aise pour en faire autant.

« Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner » lança-t-elle alors qu'il refermait la porte lui adressant un sourire goguenard par-dessus son épaule, signe qu'il avait conscience d'avoir été maté, la faisant rougir.

Se levant gaiement, elle s'habilla prestement, se brossa les cheveux qu'elle laissa libre sur ses épaules, et se rua hors de la chambre, remerciant le ciel qu'ils soient seuls dans l'immense loft. En chantonnant, elle s'attela à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner équilibré. Il faut dire qu'elle mourrait de faim. Mais pour sa défense, hier soir ils avaient eu mieux à faire que perdre du temps à manger. En attendant, celui qui avait dit que l'on pouvait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche n'avait aucun sens de la réalité. Elle terminait de servir l'omelette dans leurs assiettes lorsqu'il vint la rejoindre, l'embrassant amoureusement avant de s'asseoir devant son assiette.

« C'est délicieux mon cœur, tu es vraiment une excellente cuisinière ! » s'exclama-t-il en dévorant de bel appétit ce qu'elle lui avait servi.

En riant, elle le regarda se régaler, oubliant elle-même de se nourrir. Mais son estomac la ramena sur Terre, et elle s'attaqua à son tour à son repas avant de ne plus avoir assez de temps. Une fois les assiettes vides, ils débarrassèrent et allèrent chercher leurs affaires avant de quitter l'appartement. Et ils passèrent toute la journée à s'observer avec envie sans pour autant se laisser aller, de peur que leurs amis ne comprennent la nouvelle nature de leur relation. Alors ils se contenaient, osant à peine se toucher, de peur de craquer. La journée fut terriblement éprouvante, mais ils tinrent bon, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'ils purent enfin s'éclipser et regagner l'appartement du jeune homme. Là bas au moins, ils n'auraient pas à se cacher et à faire semblant.

« Enfin seuls ! » s'exclama-t-il en lançant sa veste sur le canapé avant de se tourner vers sa compagne, l'attirant aussitôt à lui pour un baiser fiévreux.

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas rester, mon père m'attends » soupira la jeune fille en se blottissant contre lui.

« Tu ne peux pas lui demander l'autorisation de rester cette nuit ? » soupira-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, refusant de la laisser partir.

« J'ai déjà découché hier, et s'il apprend que j'étais chez toi et pas chez Megan, il ne va pas être content, mais alors pas du tout, et je n'ai aucune envie d'être privée de sortie » soupira Alexis en lui souriant tendrement.

« Je sais, mais cette nuit sans toi va me paraître interminable » avoua Ashley en posant son front contre celui de sa petite amie.

« Pour moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas comme si il n'y en aura pas d'autres ! » répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

« J'espère bien ! » s'exclama le jeune homme avec un sourire idiot.

Alexis se contenta de rire en frappant le jeune homme sur le torse, amusée par son comportement. Jetant un regard discret sur sa montre, elle constata qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer chez elle si elle voulait éviter que son père ne lui pose trop de questions. Heureusement, elle avait beaucoup de devoir et pourrait rapidement s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

« Je dois y aller » soupira-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement d'Ashley.

« Et si je te séquestrais ? » s'enquit-il en refusant de la lâcher.

« Tu pourrais essayer, mais papa préviendrait le lieutenant Beckett, et tu aurais du souci à te faire » rétorqua Alexis en lui lançant un regard moqueur en voyant sa grimace apeurée.

« Je t'appel ce soir ? » se résigna-t-il en la libérant enfin de son emprise.

« Tu as intérêt ! » fit-elle faussement menaçante.

Sur un dernier baiser, Alexis quitta l'appartement du jeune homme. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le quitter, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Son père avait déjà du mal à accepter qu'elle ait un petit ami, mais si en plus il venait à apprendre qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille, là elle était sûre de connaître par avance sa réaction. Il lui interdirait de revoir Ashley, et elle ne le supporterait pas. Alors elle préférait faire profil bas et attendre le bon moment pour avoir une conversation avec son père. Plus que jamais en cet instant elle aurait aimé pouvoir compter sur sa mère, mais elle savait que même si elle l'appelait, celle-ci n'aurait pas une minute à lui consacrer, trop centrée sur elle-même. Quant à Martha, elle était bien trop occupée avec l'ouverture de son école d'art pour remarquer les changements que connaissait sa vie. Peut-être pourrait-elle demander conseil au lieutenant Beckett ? Mais elle ne voulait pas la dérangée. Elle avait une vie après tout, et elle supportait déjà son père toute la journée, alors elle n'avait sûrement pas envie de passer sa soirée à écouter un autre membre de la famille Castle vider son sac.

Tristement, elle songea qu'encore une fois, elle allait devoir faire face à ce bouleversement seule. Mais elle avait l'habitude, et puis Ashley était le petit ami rêvé, et elle savait qu'elle pourrait se confier à lui si elle en ressentait le besoin. Ragaillardie par cette pensée, elle héla un taxi en constatant qu'elle n'était pas en avance. Non pas qu'elle ait d'horaire fixe, mais elle avait tellement habitué son père à rentrer directement après les cours qu'il imaginait le pire lorsqu'elle dérogeait à la règle. Voilà ce que c'était que de donner de mauvaises habitudes à son père, elle n'était plus libre de ses mouvements contrairement à ses amies dont les parents ne s'inquiétaient pas dès qu'elles avaient cinq minutes de retard. Le taxi la déposa au bas de l'immeuble, et elle se hâta vers l'escalier, saluant le portier qui lui rendit respectueusement son salut. Elle souffla en arrivant devant la porte du loft, et pria pour que son père ne remarque rien. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se sentait différente qu'elle l'était. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiétée inutilement.

La porte à peine ouverte, elle entendit la voix de son père, et sourit en percevant son enthousiasme. Avec qui discutait-il ? Avait-il une nouvelle conquête ? Non, depuis sa séparation d'avec Gina, il avait décidé d'attendre que le lieutenant Beckett rompe avec son petit ami pour enfin lui avouer ses sentiments. Intriguée, elle approcha et découvrit, non sans satisfaction que leur invitée n'était autre que le lieutenant Beckett. Souriante, elle se débarrassa de ses affaires et s'empressa de les rejoindre.

« Hey Pumpkin ! » s'exclama joyeusement Rick en lui ouvrant les bras.

« Bonsoir papa, bonsoir lieutenant Beckett » répliqua-t-elle en venant embrasser son père avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme à qui elle adressa un sourire étincelant.

« Bonsoir Alexis » répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire avant de s'enquérir « Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Epuisante ! Je suis bien contente d'être à la maison » répondit l'adolescente en s'asseyant gracieusement sur un des tabourets de cuisine.

« Ce jour est à marqué d'une pierre blanche, ma fille qui se plaint de l'école ! » se moqua Rick tout en continuant de préparer le repas.

« Papa ! » protesta Alexis en secouant la tête amusée.

Sentant le regard du lieutenant Beckett sur elle, Alexis tourna la tête vers elle, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard. Kate lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux, et Alexis sentit son cœur faire un bond. Avait-elle deviné ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était quand même pas marqué sur son front ! En tout cas, son père lui n'avait rien deviné, c'était évident, sinon il n'agirait pas comme si de rien n'était. Que devait-elle faire ? Autant agir elle aussi comme si rien n'avait changé, elle verrait plus tard. Et puis ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'en discuter avec le lieutenant Beckett justement. Elle était passée par là avant elle, elle pourrait lui faire part de sa propre expérience. Satisfaite, Alexis sourit toute seule, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme dont le sourire s'était accentué, comme si elle avait suivit le cours de ses pensées, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle allait devoir faire attention, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se trahisse toute seule. Au même moment, Rick annonça que le repas était prêt, et ils passèrent à table.

Durant tout le temps qu'elle passa avec son père et le lieutenant Beckett, elle sentit le regard de cette dernière s'attarder régulièrement sur elle, et même si elle feignait de ne pas s'en être rendu compte, elle savait maintenant que la partenaire de son père avait compris ce dont il retournait. Se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise, elle préféra battre en retraite avant que son père ne remarque quelque chose et se mette à poser des questions. Elle n'arriverait jamais à lui cacher la vérité s'il se mettait à l'interroger, et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à avoir cette discussion avec lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Je suis contente que malgré le fait que cette fic ne soit pas centrée sur le caskett, vous ayez pris la peine de lire et de me laisser des commentaires. Alexis et Ashley sont au cœur de cette histoire, ce qui n'empêche pas Kate et Rick d'y être partis prenante, et comme je suis une indécrottable cascketteuse, il y en aura forcément tout au long de cette hsitoire! **

**Merci donc pour vos commentaires, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant, et je suis impatiente de découvrir vos impressions! **

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 2 : **

Depuis bientôt un mois, elle avait encore été faire la conversation à ses WC au saut du lit. Ca ne manquait jamais. A peine le pied à terre, elle s'y précipitait. Pourtant le reste de la journée elle était en pleine forme. Il n'y avait que le matin qu'elle était malade. En soupirant, elle se brossa les dents avant de prendre sa douche puis de s'habiller pour aller rejoindre son père qu'elle entendait s'activer dans la cuisine. Une fois prête, elle attrapa son sac de cours et descendit les escaliers. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, mais ça s'éternisait, et elle décida de suivre le conseil de son père et de prendre rendez-vous avec leur médecin de famille.

« Alors tu as été à l'heure pour ton rendez-vous matinal avec Mr Toilette ? » l'accueillit son père d'un ton moqueur mais dans lequel perçait son inquiétude.

« Je suis réglée comme une horloge maintenant ! » soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant avant de s'attaquer avec appétit à son petit déjeuner.

« Tu devrais vraiment prendre rendez-vous avec le médecin, ça fait un mois que tu nous joue un remake de l'exorciste tout les matins, ce n'est pas normal ! » déclara Rick en la regardant engloutir d'un air ébahit.

« Je sais, je prendrais rendez-vous dès l'ouverture du cabinet médical ! » affirma-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

« La dernière fois que j'ai eu un ogre à ma table, c'était ta mère, et elle était enceinte de toi ! » rigola-t-il en lui resservant une assiette pleine.

Il tourna le dos à Alexis et ne remarqua donc pas la soudaine pâleur de sa fille qui commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Elle mangeait comme quatre, avait des nausées matinales, la poitrine plus sensible qu'avant, avait parfois eu des étourdissements et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait du retard. Si elle rajoutait à ça le fait qu'elle avait parfois des sautes d'humeurs aussi intempestives que brèves… Hier par exemple, elle regardait un épisode de Bones, et elle s'était mise à pleurer comme une madeleine parce que le bébé d'Angela et Hodgins risquaient de naître aveugle ! Et si son bébé naissait avec cette maladie ? Et cette interrogation la foudroya sur place. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Elle était trop jeune. Et puis Ashley avait utilisé des préservatifs, et elle-même prenait la pilule. Elle était partie du principe que deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une, et elle avait été intraitable avec Ashley. Pourtant, elle avait tous les symptômes d'une grossesse. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle décida donc d'attendre le départ de son père pour prendre rendez-vous avec son gynécologue.

Les dieux devaient être avec elle, parce que l'I-Phone de son père sonna, et au vu de son sourire, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Beckett. Affichant un sourire de façade, elle salua son père, lui souhaitant une bonne journée, mais dès son départ, son sourire se volatilisa, et une larme coula sur sa joue d'une pâleur inquiétante. Les mains tremblantes de peur, elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à composer le numéro de son gynécologue. Malheureusement, comme elle refusa de donner la vraie raison de sa demande de rendez-vous, elle n'en obtint un qu'à la fin du mois, soit dans deux semaines. Une éternité. Elle allait devenir folle d'ici là. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas aller dans une pharmacie acheter un test de grossesse. Il suffisait que quelqu'un la reconnaisse, et la nouvelle se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre dans les journaux. Elle imaginait déjà les gros titres « La fille du plus célèbre écrivain Newyorkais marche sur les traces paternelles » ou encore « La descendance Castle assurée ».

Un frisson d'effroi la secoua, et une sueur glacée lui recouvrit l'épiderme. Elle ne supporterait pas une telle humiliation. Avisant l'heure, elle constata que si elle ne se pressait pas, elle arriverait en retard en cours. Et si ce qu'elle soupçonnait s'avérait exact, elle aurait bien assez tôt des problèmes, autant ne pas en créer inutilement. Que ferait-elle si elle était enceinte ? Aurait-elle le courage d'avorter ? Ou bien celui de garder cet enfant qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui méritait de vivre ? Elle ne devait pas y penser, du moins pas avant d'avoir des certitudes. Se torturer inutilement ne servirait à rien, tout comme perdre son calme. Mais elle devait parler de ses inquiétudes à quelqu'un. A quelqu'un qui saurait garder son calme et qui serait à même de la conseiller sans la juger. Son père et sa grand-mère étaient exclus, tout comme Ashley. Elle refusait de les inquiétés inutilement, et surtout elle ne voulait pas subir les foudres paternelles. Alors à qui pourrait-elle se confiée ? En qui avait-elle suffisemment confiance pour déposer son lourd fardeau à ses pieds ? Et la réponse s'imposa à elle.

Réconfortée par cette pensée, elle décida de se rendre au 12th directement après les cours, et c'est avec impatience qu'elle attendit la fin de cette journée pour pouvoir enfin se confier au lieutenant Beckett. Elle saurait quoi faire. Elle l'aiderait, elle en était certaine. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ashley, et encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient devenus aussi proche qu'un couple puisse l'être, elle fut heureuse de ne pas le croiser une seule fois de la journée. Il aurait immédiatement remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle n'aurait pas pu lui mentir. Hors elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui l'inquiétait avant d'être certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Et son cœur se serrait en pensant à sa réaction. Ashley était une perle, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle doutait de lui, et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son trouble grandissant. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire et avait plus que jamais besoin de pouvoir se reposer sur un adulte, et elle espérait vraiment que le lieutenant Beckett accepterait de jouer ce rôle.

Enfin la fin de journée arriva, et la jeune fille se précipita hors de la salle sous le regard ébahi de ses amis qui avaient plutôt l'habitude de la voir sortir en dernière. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Ashley était venu l'attendre à la sortie des cours. Dans la rue, elle héla un taxi, et ce n'est qu'une fois installée qu'elle recommença à réfléchir. Devait-elle prévenir le lieutenant Beckett de son arrivée ? Elle pourrait lui demander de la retrouver dans la rue sans son père. Elle avait toujours détesté mentir à ce dernier, mais cette fois elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait besoin de faire le point avant de lui faire face, et elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, sa relation avec son père s'en trouverait profondément modifiée, et elle en avait peur. Que se passerait-il si son père réagissait mal et qu'il la mettait à la porte ? Elle savait qu'il pouvait parfois s'emporter, et cette fois, elle était incapable de prédire à l'avance sa réaction. Oui, mieux valait rencontrer le lieutenant Beckett loin des oreilles indiscrètes de son père.

Choisissant soigneusement ses mots à la fois pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son père si jamais il lisait par-dessus l'épaule du lieutenant Beckett, et pour qu'elle comprenne malgré tout qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de la voir, Alexis envoya son message puis s'enfonça dans la banquette et laissa ses pensées dérivées. Dire que la semaine dernière, sa principale préoccupation était le choix de sa future fac et de savoir si Ashley et elle pourraient rester ensemble. Aujourd'hui elle était tellement loin de tout ça qu'elle avait presque l'impression que toute une vie s'était écoulée. Distraitement, elle laissa son regard parcourir le paysage lorsque celui-ci se posa sur le parc pour enfants du Bryant. Elle connaissait très bien ce parc. C'était ici que son père l'emmenait jouer lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle y avait d'excellent souvenir. Soudain, ses yeux furent attirés par une adorable petite fille d'environ trois ans, aux boucles auburnes et aux grands yeux bleus. Perchées tout en haut du toboggan elle riait aux éclats avant de s'élancer sans peur pour être réceptionnées par un homme qui la fit voler dans les airs, faisant redoublés ses rires.

Et à nouveau, elle pensa à cet enfant qui grandissait peut-être en elle. Serait-il aussi craquant que cette petite puce ? Elle s'imaginait bien avec une petite fille espiègle et malicieuse, ou un petit garçon taquin et rieur. Mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle aurait un bébé dans quelques années, lorsqu'elle aurait fini ses études et qu'elle aurait un bon travail et un mari. Pour le moment c'était plutôt compromis. Et une fois encore, elle se demanda si elle devait le garder. Ou bien peut-être devrait-elle le mettre au monde et le confier à des parents adoptifs ? Mais tout son être se rebellait à l'idée de ne pas élever son enfant. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant que sa chaire et son sang se trouvait quelque part et qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'elle. Elle voulait pouvoir prendre soin de lui comme son père avait pris soin d'elle. Donc quoi qu'elle décide, l'adoption n'était pas une option. Si elle menait cette probable grossesse à terme, ce serait parce qu'elle avait décidé d'élever son bébé. Mais Ashley, que voudrait-il ?

Elle était incapable de le dire, et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, parce qu'une petite voix tout au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle n'aimerait peut-être pas sa réponse. Mais elle ne devait pas y penser maintenant. Après tout, elle s'inquiétait peut-être inutilement, et ils en riraient lorsqu'elle lui raconterait. Mais elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. Tous les symptômes étaient réunis, et si ce n'était pas une grossesse, elle n'osait imaginer ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ! Un cancer ? L'espace d'un instant elle se surprit à espérer que ce soit le cas avant de se baffer intérieurement. Qui préférerait être atteinte d'un cancer plutôt que d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte ? Elle savait que si jamais elle était enceinte, son père se mettrait peut-être en colère, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle craignait le plus. Sa colère, elle savait gérer. Non, ce qui l'effrayait, c'était la déception qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui inspirer. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il soit fier d'elle, qu'il n'ait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour elle, même si il n'avait jamais pu s'en empêcher. Et là ce stupide accident allait tout remettre en question. Elle allait perdre sa confiance, et c'était sûrement ce qui la blessait le plus dans toute cette histoire.

Avec soulagement, elle constata que le lieutenant Beckett l'attendait déjà devant le commissariat, et la tension qui l'habitait se dissipa quelque peu. En sortant du taxi, elle chercha machinalement son père des yeux, se demandant s'il avait suivi la jeune femme à son insu, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Et puis le lieutenant Beckett s'en serait sûrement rendu compte si ça avait été le cas. Elle connaissait bien son père, et si elle était aussi tranquille, c'est qu'elle s'était assurée qu'il ne la suive pas. Avec curiosité elle se demanda quelle excuse elle avait évoqué pour pouvoir lui fausser compagnie.

« Bonjour Alexis » déclara gentiment la jeune lieutenant en venant à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour lieutenant Beckett » sourit timidement l'adolescente.

« Tu sais Alexis, depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, il serait peut-être temps que tu te décides à m'appeler par mon prénom » remarqua Kate en observant attentivement la jeune fille.

Elle avait l'air nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Pourtant elle n'était pas la première jeune fille à perdre sa virginité, elle ne devrait pas en être gênée. Kate savait qu'Alexis avait compris qu'elle était au courant, mais par respect pour la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet. Elle espérait seulement que l'adolescente viendrait se confier à elle si elle en ressentait le besoin. Après tout, elles s'entendaient bien, c'était un fait, mais elles n'étaient pas très proches toutes les deux, et Alexis ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Peut-être ne lui faisait-elle pas suffisamment confiance pour venir se confier à elle. Elle ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher étant donner qu'elle s'était donner beaucoup de mal pour garder ses distances. Avec Castle pour des raisons évidentes, mais cela avait eu des répercutions sur Alexis dont elle s'était également tenue éloigner. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'adolescente, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'elle savait que cela ne ferait qu'encourager Castle en lui donnant des espoirs illusoires. Du moins pour le moment, même si depuis quelque temps elle se sentait de plus en plus fléchir dans ses sentiments.

Elle savait qu'elle avait commis une erreur, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Et puis le fait qu'Alexis ait fini par se tourner vers elle, même si ça lui avait pris un mois signifiait que la jeune fille ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son attitude distante. Elle se doutait bien qu'il devait y avoir plus derrière ce rendez-vous que le simple fait de discuter de sa perte de virginité, et elle se demanda si Ashley s'était conduit correctement envers l'adolescente. Il avait plutôt intérêt, parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne se priverait pas d'aller lui rendre une petite visite. Mais elle se reprit aussitôt. Si Ashley s'était mal comporté, Alexis paraîtrait abattue et non pas nerveuse. Donc le problème n'était pas lier à Ashley. Du moins pas directement. Et le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait était de laisser Alexis s'expliquer. Se perdre en tergiversation ne servirait à rien. Reportant son attention sur la jeune fille, elle constata qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, les larmes au bord des yeux. Quoi que ce soit qui la perturbe, ça devait être grave.

« Et si nous marchions un peu ? » proposa-t-elle pour laisser le temps à Alexis de se reprendre.

« Oui… c'est une bonne idée » approuva l'adolescente en rejoignant Kate.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et Kate jetait de temps en temps des regards intrigués à Alexis. La tête baissée, les yeux rivés au sol, la jeune fille semblait de nouveau à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Son corps était bien présent, mais son esprit n'était pas là. Mais Kate savait que bien souvent dans ces cas-là, la patience faisait bien plus qu'un interrogateur trop pressant. Si Alexis lui avait demandé de la retrouver, c'était parce qu'elle voulait se confier à elle. Elle devait donc attendre qu'elle le fasse.

« Papa n'as pas trop posé de questions ? » s'enquit soudainement Alexis.

« Il discutait avec les gars lorsque j'ai reçu ton message. Et lorsqu'il est revenu, je lui ai dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec Josh » répondit Kate en grimaçant légèrement en se remémorant l'expression blessée qui avait remplacé le sourire sur le visage de son partenaire.

« Si vous devez… » s'exclama immédiatement Alexis, se reprochant de ne pas avoir pensé que la jeune femme pouvait avoir des projets pour la soirée.

« Non, j'ai dit ça pour que ton père ne m'interroge pas sur toi, et pour qu'il ne veuilles pas me suivre » répliqua fermement Kate en souriant à l'adolescente.

« Mais Josh ne va pas vous attendre ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

« Josh et moi avons rompu, alors il ne risque plus jamais de m'attendre ! » répliqua Kate avec une nonchalance étudiée.

« Je suis désolée ! » s'attrista Alexis se demandant si se confier à la jeune femme était une si bonne idée que ça finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de s'appesantir ses problèmes amoureux alors qu'elle avait les siens à gérer.

« Pas moi. J'ai toujours su que Josh n'était pas l'homme avec qui je finirais ma vie, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour où l'aitre ! » répliqua Kate en se mordillant doucement la lèvre.

« Oh ! » se contenta de s'exclamer Alexis, n'osant pas demander si elle savait qui était l'homme avec qui elle voulait finir sa vie, de peur de sa réponse.

Kate lui adressa un léger sourire moqueur, comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas. Son père disait toujours que la jeune femme avait un véritable don pour deviner les pensées des autres, ce qui lui permettait souvent d'avoir une longueur d'avance dans ses enquêtes.

« Mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse…. » souffla pensivement Kate en shootant dans un caillou qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver sur son chemin.

« N'attendez pas trop longtemps quand même… » osa timidement Alexis en l'observant avec inquiétude.

« Je sais Alexis, crois-moi je sais…. » Soupira la jeune femme avant d'ajouter « tu es trop jeune pour connaître ça, mais après une rupture, il est très rare que la prochaine relation tienne plus de quelques semaines, c'est une transition, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui je crois… » approuva Alexis avant de demander « Et vous pensez que cette période de transition va durer encore longtemps ? »

« Crois-moi Alexis, le bout du tunnel est proche, très proche… » répliqua Kate avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent elles avaient atteint le parc qui se trouvait quelques rues plus loin et elles décidèrent d'y pénétrer, profitant de la douceur de cette fin d'après-midi. D'une démarche tranquille, elles firent le tour du petit lac artificiel avant de s'arrêter devant un banc sur lequel elles s'assirent, admirant quelques instants le ballet envoutant des cygnes se déplaçant sans heurts sur la surface limpide du bassin.

« Kate ? » s'enquit finalement Alexis en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Oui ? » répondit la jeune femme sans quitter l'eau du lac des yeux, ne voulant pas mettre Alexis plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Quoi que je vous dises, vous me promettez de ne pas en parler à papa ? » voulut-elle savoir en serrant les poings.

« Je te le promets… » souffla finalement Kate après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

« Merci… » soupira l'adolescente, soulagée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Alexis ? » demanda Kate en tournant la tête vers l'adolescente, scrutant l'expression de son visage.

« Je… je…. » balbutia Alexis en se mordant violemment les lèvres alors que ses grands yeux se voilaient de larmes.

« Hey ! Calme-toi ! » la tranquillisa Kate en prenant ses mains dans les siennes « tu sais que je ne te jugerais. Tu peux tout me dire Alexis, je ferais de mon mieux pour te venir en aide » ajouta-t-elle en essuyant de son pouce une larme qui s'était frayée un chemin sur la joue de l'adolescente.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte ! » s'écria Alexis avant de fondre en larmes et de se jeter dans les bras de Kate, étouffant ses lourds sanglots contre la poitrine de celle-ci.

Elle devait avoir mal entendu. Alexis ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'elle croyait avoir entendu. Ce n'était pas possible. Alexis n'était pas une de ces adolescentes inconscientes qui agissaient sur un coup de tête sans penser aux conséquences. Elle était trop mâture et équilibrée pour ça. Elle avait compris en la voyant rentrer chez elle un mois plus tôt qu'elle avait franchi le cap qui sépare l'enfant de la femme, mais elle ne s'était pas inquiétée, persuadée qu'Ashley et Alexis avaient du se montrer responsables. Et apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas lui faisait un sacré choc. Tout autant que de voir Alexis en pleur. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Elle avait fait une promesse, mais les révélations de la jeune fille ne nécessitaient-elles pas qu'elle la rompe ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Voici le chapitre suivant qui je l'espère vous plaira! **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 3 : **

Caressant les cheveux d'Alexis tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, elle cherchait une solution au problème qui se posait à elle. Plus qu'un problème, il s'agissait d'un véritable cas de conscience. Elle allait devoir choisir entre Alexis, une adolescente perdue et en manque de soutien maternelle, et Castle, l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui se trouvait être le père de l'adolescente en question. Un père qui ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas de lui avoir caché une chose si primordiale concernant sa fille. Elle avait pu constater à quel point sa fille était sa plus grande priorité, et elle savait qu'elle risquait fort de le perdre si elle respectait cette promesse. Mais d'un autre côté, Alexis était celle dont les sentiments primaient en cet instant, et sa relation avec son père n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Alexis s'était tournée vers elle parce qu'elle avait confiance en elle pour l'aider à gérer cette période de crise, et elle l'aiderait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle ne trahirait pas sa confiance et n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Castle réagisse en adulte responsable et doué de réflexion plutôt qu'en gamin attardé et capricieux en apprenant la nouvelle.

Progressivement, les sanglots d'Alexis se calmèrent, mais Kate ne relâcha pas pour autant son étreinte. D'ailleurs Alexis ne semblait pas particulièrement pressée de quitter le berceau de ses bras. Au contraire elle serrait fermement son chemisier dans une main et s'y cramponnait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si perdue en cet instant que Kate se promit de la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive, mais d'abord elles devaient discuter et mettre les choses à plat. Après tout Alexis avait dit qu'elle croyait être enceinte, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'en était pas certaine. Si ça se trouvait, il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte, d'une grossesse nerveuse. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas aussi facilement réglable. Elles devaient parler, mais elles ne pouvaient pas le faire ici à la merci du premier curieux venu. Il ne manquerait plus que la presse s'empare de la nouvelle. Castle ferait une attaque et Alexis ne se remettrait jamais d'une telle humiliation. Allez au loft n'étant pas une option, elles allaient aller chez elle. Au moins là-bas ne seraient-elles pas dérangées.

« Allons chez moi, nous serons plus à l'aise pour poursuivre cette discussion » proposa-t-elle donc à la jeune fille en l'entraînant vers sa voiture.

« D'accord, merci Kate » murmura Alexis en reniflant légèrement.

« De rien Alexis, c'est normal » se contenta de répondre Kate en souriant doucement.

L'adolescente lui adressa un vrai sourire, le premier depuis qu'elle l'avait rejointe, et Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus à son tour. Le silence s'installa entre elles durant le voyage, mais elles ne le rompirent pas, chacune perdues dans leurs pensées. De temps en temps, Alexis jetait des regards en biais à Kate, cherchant à sonder la réaction de son aînée, mais le visage impassible de celle-ci ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Comment son père faisait-il pour toujours deviné son humeur ? Il devait vraiment bien la connaître pour y parvenir. Etait-elle déçue par son irresponsabilité ? Alexis n'en serait même pas surprise puisqu'elle se décevait elle-même. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu tomber enceinte alors qu'ils avaient pris leurs précautions. A chaque fois, elle en était certaine. Elle savait bien qu'un moyen de contraception n'était jamais fiable à cent pour cent et que le risque zéro n'existait pas, et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait pris la pilule, pour justement être certaine que ça n'arrive pas. Et voilà où elle en était.

Elles ne prononcèrent pas un mot lorsque Kate se gara en bas de chez elle et qu'elles prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'appartement de Kate. La jeune femme déverrouilla la porte et s'effaça pour laisser Alexis entrer chez elle avait de lui emboiter le pas et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Curieuse l'adolescente regarda tout autour d'elle, souriant en découvrant l'intérieur de la jeune femme. Elle savait que Kate était une jeune femme simple aux goûts raffinés, et la décoration de son appartement le lui confirmait. C'était un endroit plaisant ou elle se sentit tout de suite comme chez elle. Continuant d'avancer, elle remarqua un escalier derrière le canapé qui semblait mener vers ce qui devait être la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle adorerait vivre dans un appartement comme celui-ci un jour.

« J'aime beaucoup votre appartement Kate ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui la regardait faire avec amusement.

« Merci. J'aimais beaucoup mon ancien appartement, mais celui-ci à son charme, c'est certain » reconnu Kate en retirant sa veste qu'elle accrocha avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'adolescente « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« De l'eau s'il vous plait » acquiesça Alexis en se défaisant à son tour de sa veste.

« Je vais te chercher ça, et en attendant installe-toi, fais comme chez toi ! » déclara Kate en se dirigeant vers une porte battante qui donnait sur une jolie petite cuisine.

Continuant de regarder autour d'elle, Alexis fut surprise de découvrir une guitare dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ignorait que Kate jouait d'un instrument, mais il faut dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie de celle que son père avait choisie pour muse. En tout cas, il s'agissait d'un très bel instrument, et même si elle ne s'y connaissait pas en guitare, elle comprit à la façon dont Kate en prenait soin qu'il devait s'agir d'un instrument de grande valeur. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta légèrement lorsque Kate posa leur verre sur la table dans un tintement cristallin.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle avant de boire une longue gorgée d'eau.

« Je t'en prie » sourit Kate en imitant le geste de l'adolescente.

Dans un bel ensemble, elles reposèrent leurs verres sur la petite table puis Alexis se tourna vers Kate.

« Je suis désolée de vous dérangez avec mes problèmes, mais je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner » soupira-t-elle en se triturant nerveusement les doigts.

« Tu ne me déranges pas Alexis, et je suis heureuse que tu sois venue me trouver » affirma Kate en posant une main sur celles glacées de la jeune fille.

« C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire… et j'ai peur aussi, tellement peur… » murmura Alexis alors que de nouvelles larmes faisaient leur apparition.

« Je sais que cette situation peut te paraître effrayante Alexis, mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seule et que les personnes qui t'aime seront là pour t'aider à y faire face » répondit Kate d'un ton ferme.

« Pour le moment ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai… » avoua Alexis en baissant piteusement les yeux.

Kate ne sut que répondre à ça, parce qu'elle savait que l'adolescente avait raison. Il y avait tant de variable à prendre en compte. Pour ce qui était de Martha, elle ne se faisait pas trop de souci. L'actrice avait beau être excentrique, elle ne laisserait pas tomber sa petite fille. En ce qui la concernait, la question ne se poserait pas. Elle soutiendrait Alexis même si ça devait la brouillée définitivement avec Castle. Et en ce qui le concernait justement, elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne tourne pas le dos à sa fille unique. Ou du moins qu'il ne dirait rien qui pourrait la lui faire perdre parce qu'elle savait que l'un comme l'autre ne s'en remettrait pas. Et enfin, il y avait Ashley. Ashley qui n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'Alexis, Ashley qui risquait de mal prendre cette annonce qui risquait de compromettre l'avenir brillant qui se profilait pour lui. Alors oui, Alexis avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur, et Kate comprenait parfaitement l'état d'esprit de la jeune fille.

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter à l'avance Alexis, mais prendre les problèmes un par un…. » déclara-t-elle finalement, ne voulant pas faire de fausses promesses à l'adolescente « Déjà es-tu sûre d'être enceinte ? » s'enquit-elle le cœur battant.

« J'ai tout les symptômes, mais je n'en suis pas sûre à 100% non… » avoua Alexis en séchant ses larmes.

« Tu n'as pas fait de test ? » s'étonna Kate, surprise qu'Alexis n'y ait pas pensée.

« Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un me reconnaisse et que la nouvelle se retrouve à la Une des journaux demain » soupira-t-elle en frissonnant d'angoisse à cette idée.

« Tu as pris rendez-vous chez ton gynéco ? » demanda-t-elle en comprenant les raisons de l'adolescente.

« Oui, mais il ne peut pas me recevoir avant deux semaines… » grimaça Alexis.

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et encore, là j'ai de la chance, d'habitude il me faut attendre plusieurs mois avant d'avoir un rendez-vous ! » révéla Alexis avec un haussement d'épaules défaitiste.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gynéco ? » grogna Kate avant d'ajouter « Ca te dérangerais de changer de praticien ? »

« Euh non… pourquoi ? » s'étonna Alexis en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

Sans répondre, Kate s'empara de son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle semblait connaître par cœur. De plus en plus étonnée, Alexis la regardait faire sans vraiment comprendre. Mais elle avait confiance en Kate et était heureuse et soulagée de la voir prendre les choses en main. La voix de Kate la tira de ses pensées.

« Bonjour, ici Kate Beckett, j'aurais besoin d'un rendez-vous en urgence avec le docteur Allais s'il vous plait » déclara la jeune femme d'un ton posé avant d'ajouter « une présomption de grossesse…. Environ un mois…. Nous y serons, merci mademoiselle » termina Kate avant de raccrocher, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Alexis avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'impatience.

« Elle peut nous recevoir demain soir à 19h » répondit Kate en souriant.

« C'est une femme ? » demanda Alexis en soupirant de soulagement.

« Oui, et elle est géniale. C'est elle qui me suit depuis l'adolescence. Ma mère savait que je me sentirais plus à l'aise avec une femme » expliqua Kate avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

« Mon gynéco est celui de Gina, mais je ne l'aimes pas, et je n'arrive jamais à me détendre avec lui…. » soupira Alexis en secouant doucement la tête.

« Gina ne t'a jamais accompagné ? » s'enquit Kate dont l'animosité envers l'éditrice ne fit que s'accroître.

« Non. Elle est bien venu mon premier rendez-vous, mais elle n'est pas resté prétextant un rendez-vous » lui révéla Alexis avec un haussement d'épaule.

Kate se contenta de secouer la tête préférant ne pas prononcer de paroles qu'elle pourrait regretter. Quoi qu'en ce qui concernait Gina, elle doutait que cela puisse être le cas. Comment avait-elle pu laisser Alexis faire face seule à une situation aussi angoissante que gênante ? Pas étonnant que ça n'est jamais fonctionné avec Rick si elle accordait si peu d'attention à la jeune fille. Pourtant Kate avait senti que Gina aimait beaucoup l'adolescente, mais visiblement pas autant qu'une mère le devrait et définitivement pas comme Alexis le mériterait. Elle ne commettrait pas la même erreur.

« Je t'accompagnes si tu veux demain » déclara-t-elle en souriant à Alexis.

« Bien sûr que je veux ! » s'exclama précipitamment Alexis en adressant un sourire éclatant à Kate avant de se jeter dans ses bras. « Merci Kate, merci pour tout ! Papa a raison, vous êtes extraordinaire ! »

« De rien Alexis, et tu ne devrais pas écouter les bêtises de ton père ! » rigola Kate en rendant son étreinte à la jeune fille.

« En parlant de papa, il est tard, je ferrais mieux de rentrer pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète » remarqua Alexis en avisant l'heure qu'il était.

« Tu as raison, je vais te raccompagner, pas question que je te laisse traverser la ville seule à une heure pareille » approuva Kate en se levant pour enfiler sa veste.

Alexis la remercia d'un sourire avant de l'imiter, et c'est dans une ambiance plus détendue qu'elles quittèrent l'appartement. Alexis avait conscience que ses problèmes étaient encore loin d'être réglés, mais elle se sentait plus sereine. Maintenant que Kate était au courant et qu'elle avait accepter de l'aider, elle savait qu'elle pourrait faire face à n'importe quoi. Et puis elle n'allait plus avoir très longtemps à attendre pour savoir exactement à quoi s'en tenir. Le lendemain soir à la même heure ou presque, elle serait fixée.

« Alexis ? » s'enquit Kate alors qu'elle venait de quitter la rue dans laquelle vivait Kate.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce qu'Ashley est au courant de ce qui se passe ? » voulut-elle savoir en tournant la tête vers l'adolescente lorsqu'elle dut s'arrêter à un feu rouge.

« Non, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter inutilement… » murmura Alexis en baissant la tête, crispant les mains sur sa jupe d'uniforme.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu devrais lui en parler avant le rendez-vous. Si tu ne lui dis pas, il le prendra encore plus mal. Et puis il a sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça » déclara Kate d'une voix douce, ne voulant pas brusquée l'adolescente.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ça a pu se produire. Je prends la pilule et nous avons utilisés des préservatifs… » Soupira Alexis en cherchant de nouveau s'ils avaient pu oublier, mais non, elle était certaine qu'ils y avaient pensé.

« Les accidents arrivent plus souvent qu'on ne le croit Alexis, mais plus tu le cacheras à Ashley, plus il se sentira pris au dépourvu et trahi. Il va lui falloir du temps pour se faire à l'idée, alors parles-lui en avant le rendez-vous et surtout ne lui en veut pas trop s'il réagit mal, les hommes disent parfois des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas lorsqu'ils ont l'impression d'être mis au pied du mur » expliqua Kate.

« D'accord, je lui demanderais de passer à la maison demain matin, nous n'avons pas cours à cause des conseils de classe » acquiesça finalement Alexis après quelques minutes de réflexion.

« D'accord. Si tu veux je peux prendre mon après-midi et je viendrais te rejoindre pour t'éviter de trop t'inquiéter avant le rendez-vous… » proposa spontanément Kate en avisant la mine défaite de la jeune fille.

« J'aimerais beaucoup merci ! « sourit Alexis avec gratitude avant d'ajouter « Et papa ne sera pas là, il a rendez-vous avec Paula pour discuter de l'évolution des Nikki Heat, et ça risque de se prolonger jusque tard dans la soirée ! »

« Parfait » approuva Kate en se garant en bas de chez son partenaire.

« Vous ne voulez pas monter ? » s'enquit Alexis avec espoir.

« Je suis censé être avec Josh Alexis, ton père risque de se poser des questions si je débarque chez vous » lui rappela Kate touchée par l'invitation.

« D'accord… Alors vous resterez demain soir ? » insista-t-elle, déterminée à obtenir gain de cause.

« C'est d'accord ! » acquiesça Kate avec amusement.

« Cool ! A demain Kate et encore merci ! Bonne soirée ! » s'écria Alexis en se ruant hors de la voiture.

« Bonne soirée à toi aussi ! » s'exclama Kate en riant devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

Elle attendit qu'Alexis disparaisse dans l'immeuble pour repartir et retourner chez elle. La journée de demain allait être éprouvante émotionnellement et elle ferait bien de s'y préparer. Et à nouveau elle songea à la réaction de Castle en apprenant que sa petite fille n'en était plus une et qu'il y avait de fortes probabilité pour qu'elle devienne bientôt maman. Il allait mal le prendre c'était certain, mais il lui avait montrer à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était capable de se contrôler pour ménager les sentiments d'autrui, et Alexis était la prunelle de ses yeux. S'il parvenait à ne pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus, il se maîtriserait suffisamment longtemps pour rassurer sa fille et l'assurer de son soutien avant de se laisser aller. Quitte à ce qu'il se défoule sur elle. Elle pourrait gérer la colère de Castle alors qu'Alexis ne la supporterait pas. En espérant qu'il n'ailles pas trop loin. Elle pouvait beaucoup encaissé, mais si Castle la poussait un peu trop dans ses retranchements, la discussion risquait fort de dégénérée.

Elle se savait quelque peu soupe au lait par moment, et Castle était une vrai tête de mule. Et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où leur paroles avaient dépassées leurs pensées parce qu'ils étaient tout deux blessés et en colère et qu'ils voulaient faire souffrir l'autre autant qu'eux-mêmes souffrait. Évidemment, ils avaient immédiatement regrettés leurs propos, mais s'étaient retranchés derrière une fierté mal placée qui leur avait coûter de précieux moments de complicité, et bien souvent ils avaient laisser le destin agir et les réunir de nouveau. En soupirant, elle se promit de tout faire pour éviter que les choses ne prennent un tournant fâcheux lors de cette fameuse discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir la compagnie!**

**Voici enfin la suite, désolée pour l'attente entre deux postes, mais je suis débordée en ce moment, et j'avasi zapper de venir le poster ici aussi...**

**En espérant que vous aimerez...**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser... et j'en profite également pour vous dire qu'il y aura du casckett dans cette fic, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... **

**Bonne lecture...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 4 : **

La trotteuse du réveil entreprenait une nouvelle fois sa course infernale, saluant au passage les aiguilles qui attendaient en oscillant qu'elle ait accomplie suffisamment de tours pour pouvoir avancer à leur tour. La grande aiguille était la plus impatiente car celle qui devait rester immobile le plus longtemps, mais bientôt, elle pourrait avancer, enfin. Un frémissement lui échappa lorsqu'un gémissement raisonna dans la pièce qui s'illumina brutalement. Et comme tous les matins, ce fut la course aux toilettes. Depuis plus d'un mois, elle avait l'impression de s'escrimer à accomplir sa tâche pour rien puisque plus personne n'y prêtait la moindre attention. Sa propriétaire semblait très bien se passer de son intervention pour quitter son lit, semblant même mieux régler qu'une horloge. En signe de rébellion, elle tenta donc de lutter contre son destin, oscilla quelques instants de droite à gauche, mais finalement céda face à l'appel du devoir et alla sagement se positionner sur le 6. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

Loin des pensées existentielles des aiguilles de son réveil, Alexis s'offrait un nouveau tête-à-tête avec ses WC. La gorge douloureuse et des larmes d'amertume coulant sur ses joues, elle gardait la tête baissée dans l'attente d'une nouvelle vague, mais rien ne vint et son estomac s'apaisa enfin, lui permettant de se relever. Si elle n'était pas enceinte, c'était bien imité songea-t-elle en se relevant péniblement pour faire face à son lavabo et pouvoir se rafraîchir un peu et se brosser les dents. Vidée de ses forces, elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa tomber avant de se recouvrir de la couette. Elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui et comptait bien en profiter, une fois n'est pas coutume pour rester sous la couette. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de se rendormir, mais son corps, habitué à reprendre son activité journalière de si bon matin refusa de s'engourdir de nouveau pour glisser vers le sommeil, et en soupirant elle repoussa sa couette. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle découvrirait les joies de la grasse matinée.

Et puis de toute façon, elle devait demander à Ashley de venir. Kate avait raison, ils devaient discuter, même si cette simple idée lui donnait furieusement envie de reprendre sa conversation avec ses toilettes. Elle ne devait pas flancher et être forte. Elle n'était plus une enfant et devait faire courageusement face à ses responsabilités. Et comme le lui avait rappelé Kate, ils avaient été deux à sauter le pas, elle n'était donc pas la seule à devoir faire face aux conséquences de leurs actes. Retournant dans sa salle de bain, grimaçant à l'odeur qui persistait dans l'air, elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans sa douche, laissant la chaleur de l'eau la détendre. Elle aurait bien pris un bain, mais elle se connaissait suffisamment qu'elle se laisserait emporter par la plénitude que lui offrait ces moments de détente et en oublierait ses objectifs. Voilà pourquoi elle se contentait de douches dans la semaine, réservant le bain pour les dimanches soirs, lorsque toutes ses corvées scolaires étaient accomplies et qu'elle pouvait enfin se permettre de se laisser aller avant que la semaine ne recommence et que la course contre la montre ne reprenne.

Se sentant un peu mieux, elle se décida à sortir en entendant son père quitter l'appartement. Elle respira un peu plus librement en le sachant dehors. Hier soir à son retour, il lui avait posé beaucoup de questions, et elle avait eu bien du mal à ne pas se trahir. Tant qu'elle n'était pas fixer, elle préférait éviter que ce genre de scène ne se reproduise. Elle détestait mentir à son père, mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour son propre bien. Il y avait certaine choses qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Et puis elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne voulait pas l'affronter sans la présence de Kate. C'était peut-être lâche, mais elle voulait que Kate soit là pour faire tampon entre elle et son père. Il n'oserait peut-être pas se mettre en colère en présence de la jeune femme. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si son père et Kate se brouillaient à cause d'elle.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû mêler Kate à ses problèmes ? Elle n'avait penser qu'à elle, sans se soucier des conséquences cela pourrait avoir sur la relation fragile qu'entretenaient Kate avec son père. Aux semi-confidences de la jeune femme, elle avait bien compris que celle-ci était enfin prête à s'ouvrir à son père, à laisser une chance à leur histoire, et elle avait peur d'avoir tout compromis en faisant promettre à Kate de ne rien dire à son père. Elle ne craignait pas que Kate ne respecte pas sa promesse, mais elle savait que lorsque son père apprendrait que Kate était au courant et qu'elle ne lui en avait rien dit, il risquait fort de mal le prendre et de se comporter comme un imbécile envers la jeune femme. Peut-être devrait-elle affronter son père seul afin de ne pas plus impliquer Kate qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Après tout, son père n'avait pas à apprendre le rôle que Kate avait joué dans tout ça. Elle n'avait fait que lui venir en aide, et elle ne méritait pas d'être tenue pour responsable d'une situation qu'elle n'avait pas engendrée.

C'était décidé. Lorsque Kate arriverait, elle lui annoncerait qu'elle affronterait son père seule. Mais avait, elle devait informer Ashley de ce qui se passait. D'autant qu'il était loin d'être bête, et que son comportement étrange lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il était loin de se douter de la vérité, mais hier il lui avait envoyer un message dans lequel il lui demandait si elle regrettait d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui, s'il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Regrettait-elle ? Non, bien sûr que non, elle aimait Ashley et était contente d'avoir perdu sa virginité dans ses bras. Ce qui lui posait problème, c'était de se retrouver enceinte à son âge. Elle qui avait tout prévu pour mener la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé, voyait ses projets d'avenir compromis. Elle savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à mener de front ses études et sa grossesse à bien. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, mais elle ne devait pas abuser de la gentillesse de Kate. C'était à Ashley de l'aider. Encore fallait-il qu'il accepte de jouer ce rôle dans sa vie et celle de leur bébé.

Mais accepterait-il ? Voudrait-il renoncer à Stanford pour rester près d'elle et élever leur enfant ou mettrait-il un terme à leur histoire pour partir loin d'elle, fuir ses responsabilités ? Pire, lui demanderait-il d'avorter, de tuer leur bébé ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait s'y résoudre, tout comme elle ne pourrait pas le confier à d'autres personnes qui l'élèveraient comme leur enfant. A force de penser à tout ça, elle avait pris conscience qu'un petit enfant grandissait peut-être en elle, et même si elle ne l'avait pas désiré, du moins pas si tôt, elle ne pourrait pas faire comme si de rien était, s'en débarrasser comme d'un paquet encombrant et reprendre tranquillement le cours de sa vie. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel bébé, mais le sien. Un bébé né de son amour pour Ashley. Et quoi qu'il arrive, elle veillerait à ce qu'il ait la vie qu'il méritait, qu'il soit aimer comme elle-même l'avait été. En fait, peu importait la décision d'Ashley. Elle avait déjà pris la sienne. Et étrangement, un sentiment de paix intérieur l'envahit, et sa peur disparue. Elle allait peut-être devenir maman, et tout ce qu'elle espérait était qu'elle fasse mieux que sa propre mère, ce qui dans le fond ne serait pas bien compliqué tant on pouvait difficilement faire pire.

D'un geste assuré, elle envoya un texto à Ashley lui demandant de la rejoindre ici dès qu'il le pourrait. En l'attendant, elle décida de faire un peu de ménage dans le loft, et lorsque l'appartement fut nettoyé du sol au plafond, elle s'attela à ses devoirs. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée la fit sursautée, et regardant l'heure, elle constata que cela faisait presque trois heures qu'elle avait envoyé le message à Ashley. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Refermant son livre de physique, elle remit machinalement ses cheveux en place avant de se précipité vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit après s'être assurée de l'identité de son visiteur. La main sur la poignée, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait beau être sûre de sa décision, elle avait tout de même un poids sur le cœur. Elle aimait vraiment Ashley, et c'est à ses côtés qu'elle avait imaginé son futur, et maintenant que l'heure de vérité avait sonnée, elle avait peur de le perdre. Elle avait toujours pu prédire les réactions d'Ashley, mais pour la première fois, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir. Ils avaient déjà aborder la question des enfants, mais en tant que projet futur, pas comme quelque chose qui pouvait arriver dès à présent.

Mais parfois la vie vous jouait de drôle de tour, et elle en faisait actuellement l'amère expérience. Kate lui avait dit qu'Ashley risquait de mal le prendre, et elle ne devait pas oublier que ses paroles risquaient de dépasser sa pensée. Elle allait devoir se montrer patiente et lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il décide du reste de sa vie en quelques minutes. Et si elle lui imposait un ultimatum, cela risquait fort de se retourner contre elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait pris sa décision qu'elle devait la lui imposée. Elle devait le laisser faire son choix sans faire pression sur lui. Même si elle en mourrait d'envie, elle ne pouvait pas décider pour lui.

« Alexis ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Ashley devant le silence inhabituel de sa petite amie.

« Oui… entre » se reprit-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

« Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mais j'ai traîné au lit et je n'ai eu ton message que bien après ton envoi ! » s'excusa-t-il piteusement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai fait mes devoirs en attendant » lui sourit-elle en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Tu es toute seule ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un regard autour de lui.

« Oui. Grand-mère est allée à Los Angeles pour voir un vieil ami qui serait intéressé par un investissement dans son école, et papa est au 12th, et après il a rendez-vous avec Paula » lui apprit-elle en lui souriant nerveusement.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Ashley la pressait fermement contre son torse et l'embrassait passionnément. Son baiser avait un petit côté désespéré, et elle ne put que le lui rendre. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui parler, mais ses baisers lui avaient tellement manqué, de même que le contact de son corps, qu'elle oublia tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur ses cuisses, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille. Bien vite, leurs mains repartirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, et c'est en sentant une des mains d'Ashley se glisser habilement sous son pull qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Même si elle en avait très envie, elle ne pouvait pas faire l'amour avec Ashley. Pas avant de lui avoir dit ce qu'il se passait.

« Ashley, attends… je dois te dire quelque chose… » tenta-t-elle de l'arrêter alors qu'il déposait une pluie de baisers dans son cou.

« S'il te plaît Alexis, ça peut bien attendre un peu non ? Pour une fois qu'on est seul… » soupira Ashley en poursuivant ses assauts, sentant bien qu'Alexis appréciait ses caresses.

« Ashley…. Je dois te dire… gosh… » gémit-elle alors qu'Ashley continuait de dévorer son cou, la faisant trembler entre ses bras.

Il sentait la résistance de sa petite amie s'effritée, et il poursuivit donc ses efforts. Il sentait son corps frémir contre le sien, et malgré ses protestations, elle se collait contre lui, recherchant plus de contact. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, mais à la façon dont elle répondait à ses caresses et ses baisers, elle ne voulait pas rompre, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Elle avait agit si bizarrement ces derniers jours qu'il avait craint qu'elle ne cherche un moyen de rompre avec lui, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Ses amis lui avaient souvent dit qu'une fois qu'on avait fait l'amour, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer, et il constatait à quel point c'était vrai. Il avait toujours eu envie d'Alexis, mais avant il réussissait encore, bien que difficilement à se contrôler, mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté à l'amour entre ses bras, il ne voulait plus avoir à y renoncer. Gêné par son pull, il le lui ôta prestement sans rencontrer de résistance. Au contraire, elle leva les bras pour l'aider et il sourit contre ses lèvres avant de se lancer dans un nouveau baiser fougueux.

« Ashley… je dois te dire… » soupira-t-elle de nouveau sans pour autant l'arrêter.

« Plus tard mon ange… nous avons tout l'après-midi… » souffla Ashley en mordillant sa clavicule.

Les mots du jeune homme traversèrent difficilement la brume de passion qui lui engourdissait l'esprit, et une fois qu'elle en eut compris la signification, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et stoppa tout mouvement. Justement non, Kate ne devrait plus tarder à arriver et elle devait absolument parler à Ashley avant. Elle devait l'arrêter maintenant, et pour ça elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Quelque peu brutale, mais qui devrait être efficace.

« Ashley… » lança-t-elle en s'écartant de lui, mais il la ramena aussitôt à lui dans un grognement et elle ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration « Je suis enceinte » s'exclama-t-elle finalement en scrutant attentivement sa réaction.

Solution radicale mais efficace en effet constata-t-elle alors qu'Ashley se figeait tout contre elle. Il resta un long moment sans bouger avant de la relâcher brutalement avant de s'écarter d'elle comme si elle venait de lui apprendre qu'elle avait la peste. Blessée, elle baissa les yeux, réprimant ses larmes, et se sentant soudain gênée par sa semi-nudité, elle renfila avec maladresse son pull. S'asseyant sur ses talons, elle observa Ashley dont le visage s'était pétrifié. Il avait l'air hagard et perdu, et tremblait de tout ses membres. Instinctivement, elle tendit la main vers lui, mais il se recula précipitamment, et elle stoppa son geste en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

« Ashley ? Dis quelque chose… » le supplia-t-elle sans pour autant s'approcher de lui de peur d'un nouveau rejet.

« Mais… mais… que… » Balbutia-t-il finalement avant de serrer les poings de colère « Comment une telle chose a pu se produire ? » cria-t-il en lançant un regard accusateur à Alexis qui se replia sur elle-même.

« Je ne sais pas, je t'assure ! » protesta-t-elle faiblement.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile Alexis ! » gronda-t-il en se levant d'un bond, la faisant sursauter.

« Mais Ash… » souffla-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« Et qu'attends-tu de moi ? » voulut-il savoir, toute tendresse ayant désertée son regard.

« Je ne sais pas… » soupira-t-elle alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

« Il n'est pas question que je renonce à mes projets Alexis. Je n'ai pas voulu ce bébé. Si tu as besoin d'argent pour l'avortement, je t'en procurerais, mais je ne veux plus en entendre parler, et je pense qu'il serait mieux que l'on ne se voit plus tant que tu n'auras pas régler ce petit problème ! » déclara-t-il en enfilant sa veste avant de se diriger vers la porte du loft.

« Tu es en train de rompre avec moi ? » s'enquit-elle ne retenant plus ses larmes à présent, et tant pis si elle avait l'air pathétique.

« Non Alexis je t'aime. Mais tu vas devoir choisir entre ce bébé et moi » répliqua-t-il avant de quitter l'appartement sans se retourner.

« Ashley ! » hurla Alexis en tendant la main comme pour le rattraper avant de s'écrouler en larmes sur le canapé, le corps secoué de sanglots.

En entendant l'appel de la jeune fille, Ashley faillit revenir sur ses pas, mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait les idées trop embrouillées et avait besoin de réfléchir. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'un tel comportement, encore moins envers Alexis, mais la nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe atomique. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle rapidement avant de dire d'autres bêtises qu'il pourrait regretter. Déjà qu'Alexis aurait bien du mal à lui pardonner sa réaction. Elle avait besoin de son soutien, mais en cet instant il était incapable de le lui procurer. Délaissant l'ascenseur, il se rua en courant dans les escaliers qu'il dévala à toute vitesse. Il avait un besoin urgent de se vider la tête , de se calmer. Il ne doutait pas une seconde d'être le père du bébé d'Alexis. Elle était trop honnête pour l'avoir tromper et il savait qu'il était son premier amant. Inconsciemment, il rentra chez lui et ne remarqua la présence de ses parents dans le salon que lorsque son père se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Tu as un problème Ashley ? » s'inquiéta sa mère en avisant la pâleur de son fils unique.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Alexis ? » demanda son père d'un ton quelque peu dédaigneux qui hérissa immédiatement le poils du jeune homme.

Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents ? Saurait-il comprendre, ou comme d'habitude se contenteraient-ils de préjugés et de jugements à l'emporte pièce ? Mais ils étaient ses parents et peut-être que cette fois ils le surprendraient. Et puis il avait vraiment besoin de se confier pour y voir plus clair. D'un côté il avait un brillant avenir, venait d'être admis dans la faculté dont il avait toujours rêvé. De l'autre, il y avait Alexis. Alexis qu'il aimait comme un fou et qu'il venait de traiter comme la dernière des moins que rien. Alexis qui avait plus que jamais besoin de lui et qu'il venait lâchement d'abandonner. Il lui avait tourné le dos sans remords, et à présent, il avait l'impression d'avoir commis la pire erreur de sa vie. Et il y avait cet enfant. Cet enfant qu'il n'avait certes pas désiré mais qui était le symbole de son amour pour la jeune fille. Et il risquait de les perdre tout les deux. S'il ne réagissait pas très vite, Alexis ne voudrait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Elle le rayerait de sa vie et de celle de l'enfant, parce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle le garderait.

« Ashley ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta sa mère devant son silence.

« Alexis est enceinte… » dit-il sans prendre de gants.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria sa mère en prenant un air horrifié.

« Je le savais que cette fille ne t'attirerait que des ennuis, avec un père comme le sien, ça n'a rien d'étonnant ! » gronda son père avec mépris.

« Tu es sûr que cet enfant est de toi au moins ? » demanda sa mère avec espoir.

« Combien demande-t-elle pour se débarrasser du morpion ? » s'enquit son père en sortant son chéquier.

« Papa ! je te rappelle que monsieur Castle est plus riche que nous ! » s'exclama Ashley d'un ton excédé.

« Elle ne t'as tout de même pas demandé de l'épouser ! » s'indigna sa mère en pâlissant dangereusement.

« Pas question qu'Ashley épouse cette petite traînée ! » gronda son père d'un ton furieux.

« Non mais vous vous entendez ? Alexis est la fille la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, et j'ai beaucoup de chance qu'elle se soit intéressée à moi. Je l'aime, et ce bébé n'était peut-être pas désiré, mais c'est le nôtre, et si elle veut le garder, alors je l'élèverais avec elle, si elle veut encore de moi ! »

« Il n'en est pas question Ashley, je t'interdis de revoir cette fille » s'écria furieusement son père.

« Mais Ashley et ton avenir ? » l'interrogea sa mère avec un air horrifié qui frisait le tragicomique.

« Alexis et notre bébé est mon avenir » répliqua Ashley d'un ton déterminé.

« Je te préviens Ashley, si tu vas retrouver cette gourgandine, je me lave les mains de ce qui pourra bien t'arriver ! » le menaça son père.

« Pour ce que ça changera de d'habitude de toute façon ! » répliqua le jeune homme en lançant un regard méprisant à son père avant de quitter l'appartement de ses parents.

Une fois dans la rue, Ashley décida d'aller marcher pour se calmer. Cette discussion houleuse avec ses parents avait eu le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place. Il s'était comporter comme un imbécile et se botterait lui-même les fesses s'il le pouvait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'Alexis accepte encore de lui parler et surtout qu'elle lui pardonne. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, et puis ce bébé serait peut-être une chance et non pas un poids. Un bébé ne faisait pas partie de ses projets immédiats. Il voulait d'abord finir ses études de médecine, puis se marier, avec Alexis évidemment, et ensuite fondé une famille. Mais parfois les évènements ne se déroulaient pas comme on les avait planifiées, mais ce n'était pas pour autant une mauvaise chose. Mais souvent, les surprise de la vie étaient les meilleurs, comme sa rencontre avec Alexis. Avant elle, il s'était promis de ne pas s'intéresser aux filles pour ne pas être distrait dans ses études, mais dès qu'il l'avait aperçu dans les couloirs du lycée, il avait su qu'elle était faite pour lui.

S'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Alexis. Elle était la femme de sa vie, son âme sœur, et il avait la chance de l'avoir rencontré à l'aube de leur existence, il n'allait pas commettre l'erreur de la laisser lui glisser entre les pattes. Il avait mal réagit et ferait tout pour se faire pardonner, mais il ne pouvait pas la perdre, et si ça signifiait affronter la colère de monsieur Castle et celle du lieutenant Beckett, il le ferait. Déterminé, il s'empressa de rejoindre le loft d'Alexis. Il s'apprêtait à héler un taxi, mais en avisant le trafic, il y renonça et décida de s'y rendre à pieds. Il mettrait plus de temps, mais finalement c'était une bonne chose. Ca laisserait le temps à Alexis de reprendre ses esprits, et peut-être serait-elle plus calme lorsqu'il arriverait et qu'elle accepterait de lui parler.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Alexis séchait ses dernières larmes. La réaction d'Ashley l'avait profondément blessée, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. En fait, il avait réagit comme Kate l'avait prévu. A croire qu'elle avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation. Mais elle chassa bien vite cette pensée. C'était probablement du au fait qu'elle connaissait bien les gens. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le premier choc passe et qu'Ashley réfléchisse tranquillement à la situation. Et cette fois, elle espérait qu'il changerait d'avis. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui. En soupirant, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et pris une douche pour se remettre d'aplomb avant l'arrivée de Kate qui ne devrait plus tarder, sauf si son père faisait encore des siennes. Elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de message, donc il était toujours prévu qu'elle vienne. Cette idée la réconforta, et elle se surprit à sourire, même si son corps se serrait à l'idée de l'avenir sombre qui se profilait pour elle. En sortant de la douche, elle remarqua qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir alors que quelques instants plus tôt il faisait un soleil radieux, et les premiers vers d'un poème magnifique de Paul Verlaine lui revint en mémoire « _ll pleure dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville. Quelle est cette langueur qui pénètre mon cœur ?_ » En souriant, elle se détourna du spectacle sans remarquer qu'un timide rayon de soleil tentait une percée entre les nuages, chassant peu à peu la pluie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Merci Sarah de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur! **

**Voici le vértiable chapitre 5...**

**Désolée pour l'erreur d'étourderie!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez... et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des com'  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5 : **

Il était inquiet. Alexis était malade depuis plus d'un mois, et ce n'était pas normal. Heureusement il l'avait enfin convaincue de prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin. Elle devait vraiment se sentir mal pour s'être rangée à ses arguments, ou alors elle en avait eu assez qu'il la harcèle à ce sujet. Mais elle était sa petite fille et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quoique ce soit lui arrivait parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez attentif. Il essayait de ne pas trop la surprotégée pour ne pas qu'elle se sente étouffée, mais parfois il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait qu'elle n'était plus une enfant et qu'elle était plus que capable de prendre soin d'elle toute seule, mais quel genre de père serait-il s'il ne se sentait pas concerner quand son enfant était souffrante ? Il aurait bien appelé le médecin lui-même et depuis longtemps, mais Alexis lui avait affirmé que ce n'était qu'un virus qui s'accrochait et que si jamais elle ne se remettait pas rapidement, elle prendrait elle-même rendez-vous. Sa fille était bien assez raisonnable et adulte pour savoir quoi faire par elle-même aussi l'avait-il laissé agir à sa guise, mais cette fois il était intervenu, et elle avait cédée.

Mais il continuait de s'inquiéter. Elle était sa petite princesse, son bien le plus précieux, le seul qui soit irremplaçable, et le fait qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur le paralysait d'angoisse. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce que serait sa vie sans la présence de sa fille. Elle était son Jiminy Cricket personnel, et sa sagesse lui avait bien souvent évité des ennuis. Ils avaient toujours été très proches tout les deux, mais depuis quelques temps, il sentait qu'Alexis s'éloignaient, qu'elle se confiait de moins en moins à lui, et cette attitude distante lui pesait. Bien sûr, il avait conscience que sa fille était une jeune femme à présent, et qu'elle faisait certaines expériences qu'une fille ne pouvait définitivement pas confier à son père à moins d'avoir l'intention de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque, mais il n'aimait pas être tenu à l'écart de sa vie. En même temps, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'Alexis vienne à lui spontanément, il ne voulait pas l'obliger à se confier à lui si elle n'en avait pas envie. Etre père était sûrement le plus dur métier du monde, et il aurait bien aimé avoir une personne avec qui partager ce lourd fardeau qui consistait à élever une adolescente.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il arriva au 12th sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et prit machinalement l'ascenseur. Ce n'est qu'en se passant une main dans les cheveux qu'il réalisa que celles-ci étaient anormalement vides. Avec toute cette histoire, il en avait oublié de passer prendre le café de Beckett. Il sursauta lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage, et il aperçut Beckett en discussion avec les gars, et au moment où elle tournait la tête, comme prévenu par un sixième sens de sa présence, il rappuya sur le bouton du RDCH et les portes se refermèrent sur le regard ébahit de la jeune femme. Comment avait-il pu oublier son café ? C'était une des nombreuses façons qu'il avait de lui faire part de ses sentiments sans trop envahir son espace, et il avait oublié. D'accord il était inquiet pour Alexis, mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Heureusement qu'il s'en était rendu compte avant d'arriver devant Beckett. Il frémissait d'angoisse rien que d'imaginer sa réaction en le voyant arriver sans sa boisson préférée. En courant presque, il se rua dehors et rallia en un temps record le vendeur de café qui lui tendit sa commande habituelle avec un sourire amusé auquel Rick répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

Muni de son précieux chargement, il refit le chemin inverse et reprit l'ascenseur en soupirant de soulagement. Mais alors que l'ascenseur reprenait son ascension, ses pensées le ramenèrent à Alexis et ses problèmes de santé. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Mais il ne pouvait plus rester à ne rien faire alors que son bébé souffrait. Ce soir en rentrant, il aurait une sérieuse discussion avec elle. Il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose de très important et ne supportait plus d'être maintenu dans l'ignorance. Les sourcils froncés, il s'avança vers le bureau de Beckett et s'installa sur sa chaise avant de déposer les cafés sur le bureau.

« Dites Castle, c'était quoi cette visite éclaire tout à l'heure ? » s'enquit Kate en le regardant avant de froncer à son tour les sourcils devant son air sérieux.

Surprise, elle l'observa attentivement. Il paraissait préoccupé et à milles lieux d'ici. D'habitude, il arrivait en sortant une petite plaisanterie, ou en la saluant avec grandiloquence, mais là rien de tout ça. Il était inhabituellement silencieux, et il ne paraissait même pas l'avoir entendu. Que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-il appris une mauvaise nouvelle ? Alexis avait-elle fini par tout lui dire ? Non, si c'était le cas, elle l'aurait averti, et surtout il n'aurait pas attendu ce matin pour venir lui dire sa façon de penser sur ses cachotteries. Alors qu'avait-il ?

« Castle ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit-elle en posant une main sur son bras pour le faire réagir.

Il sursauta légèrement à son contact et releva la tête dans sa direction semblant enfin réaliser qu'elle était à ses côtés. Il la fixa un long moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il gardait si longtemps le silence, et elle commençait vraiment à en être inquiétée.

« Castle ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en laissant son inquiétude percée dans sa voix.

« Je vais bien Beckett, c'est juste que… » la rassura-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Et c'est là qu'elle comprit que quelque chose de grave devait s'être produit pour qu'il ne la taquine pas sur le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Non pas que c'était la première fois, mais habituellement elle le cachait mieux que ça !

« Que quoi ? » l'encouragea-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

« C'est Alexis, je suis inquiet pour elle, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide » expliqua finalement Castle avec un air sombre.

Alors c'était bien Alexis le problème ! Avait-elle décidée d'affronter seule son père et de lui confier ses inquiétudes avant le rendez-vous chez sa gynécologue ce soir ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Castle aurait l'air bien plus bouleversé s'il savait. Elle ne devait pas prendre le risque de trahir le secret de la jeune fille et laisser Castle lui expliquer les raisons de son état.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » s'enquit-elle les mains moites et le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle avait presque l'impression que c'était son secret à elle qu'elle tentait désespérément de dissimuler à son partenaire. Et l'espace d'un instant, elle se surprit à imaginer sa réaction si elle venait à lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Enceinte d'un autre que lui. Non se censura-t-elle aussitôt. Enceinte de lui. Elle n'imaginait même pas attendre un enfant qui ne serait pas le sien. Josh avait évoqué le sujet une fois, et elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant à cause de son métier. Pieux mensonge, mais qui valait mieux que la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant avec lui tout simplement. L'imaginer lui était impossible alors le vivre, elle ne préférait même pas y penser. Alors qu'imaginer Castle en père lui paraissait tellement naturel, qu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté à faire grandir l'image jusqu'à ce qu'elle y apparaisse, un bébé dans les bras. Leur bébé. Et voilà qu'elle se laissait aller à rêvasser. En fait, elle divaguait complètement ! Cette histoire de bébé Castle l'avait plus perturbée qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, mais il y avait de quoi après tout.

« Elle est malade, et même si elle m'assure que ce n'est rien, je suis inquiet pour sa santé… » soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

En se mordillant la lèvre, elle fixa son regard sur sa mèche de cheveux qu'il avait malmenée dans la manœuvre, se retenant d'y passer la main afin de la remettre en place. Elle devait rester concentrée sur la discussion et non pas sur les images qui lui envahissaient l'esprit et qui risquaient fort de lui faire faire une bêtise. Décidément, elle passait trop de temps avec Castle et commençait à se comporter comme lui. Idée terrifiante en soit. Même si elle ne put retenir un sourire.

« Elle n'a pas été voir de médecin ? » s'enquit-elle en reprenant le cours de la discussion, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué sa distraction passagère.

« Elle m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un virus et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, et je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression de la couvée en insistant, mais… » lui répondit-il en soupirant d'un air abattu.

« Alexis est une grande fille, et elle est bien plus responsable et mâture que bien des jeunes de son âge. Je suis sûre que si ça ne s'arrange pas, elle prendra d'elle-même rendez-vous chez le médecin, ne vous inquiétez pas inutilement » le réconforta-t-elle en sachant parfaitement qu'ils seraient rapidement fixé sur les causes de la « maladie » de la jeune fille.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de son partenaire, et elle faillit craquer devant sa mine triste et effrayée. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça et aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir le rassurer, lui expliquer ce qui se passait, mais doutait fort que cela le rassure, et en plus elle avait promis à Alexis de ne rien dire à son père. Elle était tirailler entre sa loyauté envers Alexis et celle qui la liait à Castle et à laquelle s'ajoutait ses sentiments à son égard.

« Vous avez sans doute raison, mais Alexis est mon bébé, et je ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire pour soulager sa peine…. » admit-il en lui souriant d'un air penaud.

« Ne vous excusez pas, et puis vous êtes craquant quand vous passez en mode papa poule ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec malice.

Mais à peine les mots eurent-ils franchis ses lèvres qu'elle les regrettait. Castle la fixa intensément alors qu'un grand sourire taquin naissait sur ses lèvres. Sa mère lui répétait souvent qu'elle devrait tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, elle aurait du l'écouter ! Castle n'allait pas la laisser faire comme si elle n'avait pas dit ça ! Quand elle disait qu'elle perdait la boule !

« Vous me trouvez craquant ? » s'enquit-il en se penchant vers elle.

« Ne dites pas de bêtise Castle ! » répliqua-t-elle en feignant de ne pas comprendre ce dont il parlait.

« Vous l'avez dit ! » répliqua-t-il en continuant de sourire en se penchant un peu plus vers elle, envahissant dangereusement son espace vital.

« Vous rêvez ! » rétorqua-t-elle en se détournant pour se consacrer à la paperasse qui n'attendait plus qu'elle.

« Oh que non… quant à mes rêves…. » susurra-t-il d'un ton délicieusement provocateur « ils ne sont peuplés que de vous… » ajouta-t-il en appuyant ses dires d'un regard brûlant qui l'incendia littéralement.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, il se recala sagement contre le dossier de sa chaise, guettant sa réaction. S'il voulait jouer, ils seraient deux… Elle n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser par si peu tout de même.

« Oh mais les miens aussi Castle… » rétorqua-t-elle en se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre en lui coulant un regard de braise avant d'ajouter d'un ton mortellement sérieux « j'imagine la façon dont je pourrais plaider la légitime défense après vous avoir coller une balle entre les deux yeux »

Avec délectation, elle vit son sourire disparaître, et son teint viré au blanc cadavérique. Echec et mat songea-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Elle adorait leurs petites joutes verbales, surtout lorsque c'était elle qui les gagnait.

« Au fait, je vous abandonne cet après-midi » déclara soudain Castle en abandonnant sa mine contrariée d'enfant de cinq ans.

« Ah oui ? » s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle était parfaitement au courant.

« Oui, Gina et Paula ont exigées une réunion d'urgence pour parler du prochain tome des Nikki Heat » soupira-t-il en grimaçant de découragement.

Alexis n'avait pas précisé que Gina participerait à cette réunion nota Kate en fronçant les sourcils. Elle savait qu'après la façon dont ils avaient rompus la dernière fois, elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire, mais elle n'aimait pas apprendre que la poupée blonde tournait un peu trop près autour de son écrivain. Bien évidemment, elle garda ses pensées pour elle.

« Pas de babysitting cet après-midi ? » s'enquit-elle en souriant « je vais prendre mon après-midi dans ce cas ! » ajouta-t-elle malicieusement sachant que ça allait attiser la curiosité de son partenaire.

« Vous allez faire l'école buissonnière ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? » demanda-t-il faussement indifférent, mais la crispation de sa mâchoire ne la trompa pas.

« Hummmmm…. Un homme beau, fort, courageux, intelligent… » énuméra-t-elle avant de conclure « tout le contraire de vous en sommes ! »

« Amusez-vous bien alors ! » gronda-t-il avant d'ajouter perfidement « Je vais prévenir Alexis que je rentrerais sûrement tard… si je rentre en fait… Avec Gina tout est possible ! »

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Avait-il décidé de donner une dernière chance à Gina ? Ou bien voulait-il seulement lui faire payer le fait d'avoir laisser entendre qu'elle avait un rendez-vous galant ? Si c'était ça, elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et pas plus tard que maintenant !

« Je pense même que je vais demander ma journée de demain aussi. Comme ça j'aurais un long week-end et je me vois bien le passer sous la couette… » déclara-t-elle d'une voix suggestive en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Besoin de compagnie ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Je retiens la proposition, mais pour le moment j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! » rigola-t-elle en secouant la tête avant de se remettre à ses rapports.

Elle l'entendit soupirer mais décida de ne pas relever. Ils avaient suffisamment poussé leur petit jeu pour aujourd'hui. Et puis il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que la compagnie dont elle parlait n'était autre que Nikki et Jameson ou peut-être se laisserait-elle aller à relire les Derrick Storm si jamais elle était prise de nostalgie, même si elle les connaissait déjà par cœur. Elle se concentra donc sur sa tâche, essayant de son mieux d'ignorer son partenaire qui arborait de nouveau sa mine soucieuse. C'était une véritable torture pour elle de savoir ce dont il retournait et de ne rien pouvoir lui dire. Heureusement, dès ce soir elle ne serait plus contrainte de lui mentir.

« Bien, je dois vous laisser » déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment, et en jetant un œil à sa montre, elle constata qu'il était presqu'une heure.

« Très bien, à lundi alors Castle, soyez sage ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'étirant.

« Je vous retourne le compliment ! » rétorqua l'écrivain en suivant chacun de ses mouvements avec intensité.

« Je crois bien que pour cette fois je ne vais pas suivre mon propre conseil Castle ! » déclara-t-elle en rassemblant ses rapports terminés.

Sur ces mots provocants, elle laisse Castle figé devant son bureau avant de gagner l'antre du capitaine Montgomery. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jouer avec lui une ultime fois avant la confrontation de ce soir. Comme elle l'avait espérer, le capitaine lui accorda sans trop de difficulté son weekend anticipé, lui recommandant de profiter du calme de ces derniers jours pour se reposer un peu. Avant de la laisser partir, il lui demanda d'informer Castle et elle lui assura que c'était déjà chose faite. Après tout, tout le monde s'avait que c'était uniquement pour elle qu'il venait tout les jours au poste, donc personne ne s'étonnerait de ne pas le voir durant les jours de repos de la jeune femme. En quittant le capitaine, elle constata que Castle ne se tenait plus auprès de son bureau, et elle soupira en récupérant ses affaires. Plaisanteries mises à part, elle n'appréciait pas de le savoir avec Gina tout l'après-midi, et la présence de Paula ne la rassurait pas plus que ça. Peut-être devrait-elle parler à Castle, lui faire part de ce qu'elle ressentait ?

Mais elle secoua la tête, chassant cette idée. Sa relation avec Castle n'entrait pas en ligne de compte pour le moment. Ils se tournaient autour depuis leur première rencontre, ils n'étaient plus à quelques jours près. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était Alexis et la situation fâcheuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et c'était sur elle qu'elle devait rester focalisée. Elle devait aborder les problèmes les uns après les autres pour ne pas se laisser débordée au risque de courir à la catastrophe. Dans sa voiture, elle décida de retourner chez elle pour se doucher et se changer avant de rejoindre Alexis. Et puis peut-être était-elle encore en compagnie d'Ashley. Devait-elle l'appeler pour lui demander comment les choses se déroulaient. Sachant que la discussion pouvait vite virer à l'orage, elle avait tenté de prévenir l'adolescente que le jeune homme pouvait avoir une réaction violente, mais rien ne pouvait protéger une jeune fille contre les paroles blessantes de celui qu'elle aimait. En fait, c'était valable à tout âge.

Dès qu'elle fut douchée, elle lissa ses cheveux qu'elle décida de laisser libre, puis se planta devant son armoire, hésitant sur la tenue à adopter. Alexis et elle avaient décidées d'aller se balader avant le rendez-vous, aussi devait-elle prendre ce point en considération. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier non plus qu'elle allait retrouver Castle ce soir, et qu'elle voulait paraître à son avantage. En plus, même si les après-midi étaient encore ensoleillés, la température avait tendance à chuter brutalement à la tombée de la nuit. Elle enfila donc un caraco de soie rouge cerise avant de revêtir une tunique de cachemire gris perle ainsi qu'un jean slim blanc et ses cuissardes noires au talon vertigineux. Elle agrémenta sa tenue d'une ceinture noire à la boucle argentée. Pour finir, elle se maquilla légèrement et attacha des perles en forme de larmes à ses oreilles qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec la teinte pâle de son gloss. Enfin, elle vaporisa quelques gouttes de son parfum préféré et enfila une veste de cuir noir cintrée à la taille pour compléter sa tenue. Satisfaite de son reflet, elle quitta sa chambre et attrapant son sac à main en cuir, elle partit rejoindre Alexis.

La circulation était particulièrement dense, et elle rongea son frein durant tout le trajet pour ne pas jouer du gyrophare et aller plus vite. Pour leur balade, elles iraient à pieds, elles gagneraient du temps en prenant les transports en commun. Le tout était de ne pas dépensé trop d'argent pour ne pas être chargé comme des mulets ! En riant, elle se gara en bas de la rue de Castle et remonta tranquillement vers l'immeuble huppé dans lequel elle pénétra. Le gardien la salua d'un hochement de tête et la laissa passer sans faire de difficulté. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'enquérait plus auprès de la famille Castle pour savoir s'il devait la laisser monter ou pas. La réponse était invariablement la même et cela ne le surprenait pas à vrai dire. Le lieutenant Beckett avait un statut à part pour cette famille, et semblait être devenue indispensable à leur équilibre. Une chose était sûre, elle ne l'avait jamais regarder de haut comme avait pu le faire les autres femmes qui avaient fréquentés l'écrivain, et rien que pour ça, il était toujours heureux de la voir arriver. Et puis le défilé de jeunes beautés écervelées s'était progressivement tarie depuis l'entrée en scène de la jolie policière, et il en était franchement ravi.

Loin des considérations du vieil homme, Kate prit l'ascenseur et son inquiétude grimpa au même rythme que l'ascenseur procédait à son ascension. Dans quel état serait Alexis ? Comment s'était déroulé son entrevue avec Ashley ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger, et priait pour s'être trompée, pour qu'Ashley n'ait pas aussi mal réagit que ce qu'elle avait prédit, même si elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit le cas. En soupirant, elle toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit presqu'immédiatement sur une Alexis souriante. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien si l'on omettait ses yeux rougis par les larmes et la pâleur de son teint. Pas la peine de lui demander ce qui s'était passé, c'était marquer au fer rouge sur son visage. La pauvre, le jeune homme n'avait pas du être tendre avec elle.

« Tu es prête ? » s'enquit-elle simplement en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Absolument ! » répliqua gaiement Alexis en attrapant veste et sac avant de quitter l'appartement qu'elle referma soigneusement.

« Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? » demanda Kate alors qu'elles avançaient vers l'ascenseur.

« Pourquoi n'irions nous pas dans ce salon de thé qui se trouve à TriBeCa, entre West Broadway et Greenwich ? » s'exclama l'adolescente avant d'avouer « je n'ai rien avaler ce midi et je meure de faim ! »

« C'est une bonne idée ! Ils font des pâtisseries à tomber ! » approuva Kate en songeant qu'elle non plus n'avait rien avalé depuis le beignet de ce matin.

« Tu y es déjà allé ? » demanda Alexis alors qu'elles marchaient dans la rue pour rejoindre le Subway avant de rougir en réalisant qu'elle venait de tutoyer Kate.

« Avec Lanie nous y sommes déjà aller, et c'est un endroit très agréable où l'on peut avoir une discussion civilisée sans avoir besoin de hurler pour se faire entendre » lui sourit Kate, lui montrant ainsi que le passage au tutoiement ne lui posait aucun problème.

Alexis sourit de soulagement. Elle se sentait vraiment bien avec Kate, et elle savait que celle-ci ne faisait pas semblant de s'intéresser à ses problèmes pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de son père, surtout que dans ce cas précis, c'était plutôt l'inverse qui risquait de se produire. Mais Kate n'avait pas hésiter une seconde. Et plus elle apprenait à la connaître, plus elle avait envie de passer du temps avec elle. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux. Kate aussi avait souffert de l'absence de sa mère, et tout comme elle, elle avait dû faire face à des responsabilités qui n'incombaient pas à des adolescentes, même si les similitudes s'arrêtaient là. Dès l'instant où son père avait commencé à parler d'elle, Alexis avait su que cette jeune femme occuperait une place à part dans leurs vies, et elle avait eu raison, et à présent, elle n'imaginait même plus que Kate n'en fasse pas partie. Elle était celle qu'il fallait à son père. Elle l'équilibrait sans brider sa créativité. Elle était parfaite pour lui et elle était plus sereine à l'idée de partir en sachant que Kate serait là pour veiller sur son père.

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à rire et à plaisanter, parlant de tout sauf de la possible grossesse de l'adolescente. Kate voulait qu'elle se détende au maximum avant le rendez-vous, aussi aborda-t-elle tout les sujets qui lui passaient par la tête pour distraire la jeune fille. Elles s'étaient contenter de faire du lèche vitrine, préférant la douceur de l'air newyorkais à l'atmosphère pesante et artificielle des boutiques de la ville.

« Il va être l'heure Alexis, nous allons passer prendre ma voiture, ce sera plus pratique » déclara Kate en regardant sa montre.

« D'accord » soupira l'adolescente en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Attends de savoir ce qu'il en est avant de t'inquiéter » la réconforta Kate en passant un bras autour de son épaule.

« Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi… surtout après la façon dont Ashley a pris la nouvelle… » soupira Alexis en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kate.

« Hey… laisses-lui le temps, il fera ce qu'il faudra… » murmura Kate en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il reste avec moi parce qu'il se sent obligé ou à cause du bébé, je l'aime trop pour ça ! » protesta Alexis alors qu'une larme solitaire glissait le long de sa joue.

« Ashley t'aimes Alexis, s'il reste avec toi ce sera avant tout à cause de ses sentiments pour toi » lui assura-t-elle d'un ton confiant.

« J'espère… » souffla la jeune fille en montant dans le métro sans pour autant quitter l'étreinte des bras de Kate.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme s'effectua en silence, silence qui perdura alors qu'elles montèrent dans la voiture de Kate pour se rendre chez la gynécologue. Alors qu'elles approchaient du cabinet, Kate remarqua qu'Alexis avait le regard perdu sur la rue et qu'elle se triturait nerveusement les mains. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle-même se sentait fébrile. Qu'adviendrait-il si Alexis était bel et bien enceinte ? Tant de choses changeraient après ça. Castle resterait-il à New-York au risque d'exposer sa fille à la frénésie journalistique ou bien déciderait-il de quitter la ville afin de protéger sa fille ? Que déciderait la jeune fille ? Choisirait-elle de garder le bébé ou bien le confierait-elle à l'adoption ? Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qu'Alexis choisirait. Elle opterait pour la seule option acceptable. Elle garderait le bébé et l'élèverait du mieux qu'elle pourrait. Elle ne doutait même pas qu'Alexis serait inflexible sur ce point. Elle braverait le monde entier s'il le fallait pour pouvoir prendre soin de son enfant. N'en déplaise à son père.

« Nous y sommes Alexis » déclara-t-elle en pénétrant dans le parking privé de la petite clinique.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna Alexis en jetant des regards perdus et angoissés autour d'elle.

« Tout ira bien Alexis, et n'oublie pas que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi » la rassura Kate en pressant ses mains glacées entre les siennes.

« Merci Kate, je n'aurais jamais eu la force de traverser ça seule » murmura la jeune fille avec reconnaissance.

« Bien sûr que si, tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses Alexis ! » assura Kate avant de quitter la voiture sur une dernière pression affectueuse.

Alexis mit quelques minutes avant de lui emboîter le pas, puis prenant une profonde inspiration, elle suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au cabinet de sa nouvelle gynécologue. Le fait que ce soit celle de Kate la rassurait quelque peu. Et puis Kate lui avait assuré qu'elle était formidable. Elle n'avait donc aucunes raisons de s'inquiéter. Mais elle s'angoissait. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher depuis l'instant où elle avait réaliser qu'elle était probablement enceinte.

« Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous à 19 heures avec le docteur Allais » déclara Kate en se dirigeant vers l'accueil.

Un peu en retrait, Alexis jeta un regard sur les lieux, et sourit en découvrant que l'endroit était agréable et confortable. Cet endroit respirait la sérénité et donnait une impression d'intimité. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être dans un cabinet médical.

« Viens Alexis, allons dans la salle d'attente » lança Kate en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

« Kate ? Ca fait longtemps que le docteur Allais est ta gynécologue ? » s'enquit Alexis avec curiosité.

« Ma mère m'a emmené dans ce cabinet quand j'avais 15 ans. A l'époque, c'était le docteur Allais père qui officiait. J'étais un peu gênée, mais comme il était le gynécologue de maman, j'ai accepté d'y aller, et quand il a pris sa retraite 5 ans plus tard, c'est sa fille qui a reprit le cabinet » expliqua Kate en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils de la petite salle d'attente.

« C'est ta maman qui t'a amené ici ? » sourit Alexis, touchée que Kate partage ça avec elle.

« Oui. D'ailleurs mon médecin de famille exerce aussi dans ce cabinet » lui apprit Kate en lui rendant son sourire.

« Mademoiselle Beckett ? Le docteur Allais va vous recevoir » les interrompit la secrétaire en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

D'un même mouvement, Kate et Alexis se levèrent pour suivre la jeune assistante, et longèrent un couloir moquetté avant d'arriver devant une porte de bois massif que la secrétaire ouvrit, les faisant entrer dans un spacieux bureau coquet et décoré avec goût. Et encore une fois, Alexis eut l'impression de ne pas être dans un centre médical. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup cet endroit.

« Installez-vous, le docteur Allais arrive dans quelques minutes » déclara la jeune secrétaire avant de refermer silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

« J'aime beaucoup cet endroit ! » s'exclama Alexis en faisant quelques pas dans le bureau.

« Contente que ça te plaise » répondit une femme dans son dos, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Bonsoir docteur » sourit Kate alors que la doctoresse faisait son entrée par une porte derrière elle.

« Bonsoir Kate, bonsoir mademoiselle » sourit la praticienne en venant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Voici Alexis Castle, c'est pour elle que nous sommes là » expliqua Kate en s'asseyant sur une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au bureau.

« Je vois, quel est le problème exactement ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant un nouveau dossier dans son ordinateur.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte » déclara tout à trac Alexis.

« D'accord. Je vais devoir vous posez quelques questions. Si jamais vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, dites le moi » acquiesça la jeune femme sans se départir de son calme.

« Je vais vous laissez, je t'attends dans la salle d'attente Alexis » déclara Kate en se levant.

« Tu ne reste pas ? » s'inquiéta Alexis en sentant sa nervosité la gagner de nouveau.

« Tu répondras plus facilement aux questions du docteur Allais si je ne suis pas là Alexis. Si tu as besoin de moi je suis juste à côté, ne t'inquiète pas » lui sourit Kate en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser spontané sur le front.

« D'accord…. » soupira Alexis en se mordillant la lèvre dans une mimique qui fit sourire Kate.

« Tout va bien se passer » la rassura-t-elle avant de sortir.

Impuissante, Alexis regarda Kate partir, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas la rappeler et la supplier de rester avec elle, de ne pas l'abandonner. Elle savait qu'elle était ridicule, que Kate ne serait qu'à l'autre bout du couloir, mais elle se sentait plus tranquille lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. En soupirant, elle se tourna vers le docteur Allais qui lui adressa un sourire engageant avant de commencer sa série de questions. Rien de bien terrible en fait, et Alexis se détendit progressivement.

« Donc tu penses être enceinte… est-ce que ton petit-ami et toi vous êtes protégez ? » demanda finalement la praticienne.

« Oui. Je prends la pilule et Ashley a utilisé un préservatif » déclara Alexis avec assurance.

« Continues-tu de prendre la pilule ? » s'enquit le docteur avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Non, j'ai arrêté en commençant à être malade, j'ai lu sur la notice que les vomissements pouvaient être un des effets indésirables de la pilule » nia Alexis avant de demander « Vous pensez que ça a un rapport ? »

« Non, si ça avait été le cas, tes vomissements auraient cessés, mais prendre la pilule pendant une grossesse aurait pu nuira au développement du fœtus » expliqua la jeune doctoresse en souriant.

« Oh ! » souffla Alexis en pâlissant.

« Ecoutes, tu présente bien tout les symptômes d'une grossesse, mais pour être sûre, je vais te faire une analyse de sang. C'est le moyen le plus efficace de confirmer une grossesse » déclara-t-elle en se levant, invitant Alexis à en faire de même.

Alexis suivit la jeune femme dans une pièce adjacente qui se révéla être une salle d'examen. Sur les indications du docteur Allais, Alexis s'installa sur la table d'examen qu'elle trouva étonnement confortable, et la regarda procédé au prélèvement sanguin.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une date approximative de conception ? » demanda le docteur Allais en retirant ses gants qu'elle jeta dans une poubelle.

« 5 semaines dans 2 jours » déclara fermement Alexis tout en pliant le coude selon les instructions du médecin avant de demander légèrement anxieuse « Quand aurais-je les résultats ? »

« Je vais faire au plus vite. Je devrais les avoir d'ici demain après-midi. Je te téléphonerais pour te prévenir dès que je les recevrais » répondit-elle en se lavant les mains avant de retourner dans son bureau.

« Merci docteur » soupira Alexis en songeant que demain elle serait fixée.

« Je pense que pour ce soir ça suffira. Je vais contacter ton ancien gynécologue pour me faire parvenir ton dossier médical en urgence, donc pour le moment pas d'examen. Je veux d'abord savoir exactement ce qu'il a noté dans ton dossier avant toute chose. As-tu des questions à me poser ? » déclara-t-elle en refermant son écran d'ordinateur.

« En fait juste une…. » hésita Alexis avant de se lancer « Est-ce que ça arrive souvent une grossesse malgré l'usage de protections ? »

« Et bien malheureusement, les moyens contraceptifs ne sont pas fiables à 100%, alors oui, ça arrive plus fréquemment qu'on ne le pense. Pour te donner un exemple, j'ai une patiente qui avait déjà 3 enfants. Elle est donc venue me trouver pour se faire poser un stérilet et se faire prescrire la pilule. Et pour être sûre de ne pas retombée enceinte, son mari utilisait des préservatifs. Et malgré ça, elle attends son quatrième enfant ! » répondit la praticienne en souriant légèrement.

Alexis écarquilla les yeux. Elle qui pensait être un cas isolé découvrait avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le cas, et que même des femmes expérimentées se retrouvaient dans la même situation qu'elle. Elle sourit à son tour à la praticienne qui la raccompagna jusqu'à la salle d'attente où patientait Kate en lisant distraitement un magazine people avant de leur dire au revoir et de les raccompagnées jusqu'à la sortie.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Kate pendant qu'elle s'engageait dans la circulation encore dense à cette heure de la nuit.

« Elle est très gentille. » commença Alexis avant d'ajouter précipitamment sous le regard légèrement réprobateur de Kate « Je serais fixée demain » répondit Alexis en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège en soupirant.

Kate hocha la tête et garda le silence, respectant le besoin de faire le point de la jeune fille. C'était beaucoup d'émotions à gérer, et elle trouvait qu'Alexis faisait preuve d'une grande force morale. Plus rapidement que ce qu'elle avait prévu, elles arrivèrent devant le loft, et comme elle allait dîner chez Castle, Kate entra dans le parking souterrain et suivit les indications d'Alexis jusque des emplacements réservés.

« Ton père sera là tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'Alexis appelait l'ascenseur.

« Normalement oui, il m'a dit qu'il devrait être rentrer pour 20 heures » acquiesça Alexis en grimaçant.

« Sait-il que je viens ? » s'enquit Kate en sentant la nervosité de la jeune fille la gagnée.

« Je lui ai juste dit que j'avais invité une amie à dîner » souffla Alexis en lui adressant un sourire d'excuses.

Kate acquiesça, pas vraiment étonnée par les cachotteries de l'adolescente. Sans un mot de plus, elles gagnèrent le loft et Alexis pénétra la première dans l'appartement qui embaumait d'un agréable parfum de plats cuisinés.

« Papa ? Je suis rentrée ! » s'écria Alexis en invitant Kate à lui donner sa veste qu'elle suspendit avec la sienne dans le placard de l'entrée.

« Timing impeccable pumpkin ! Le dîner est prêt ! » s'exclama joyeusement Castle en émergeant de derrière le comptoir.

Il se figea en apercevant Kate dans son entrée, et un silence se fit dans la pièce alors que son regard passait de sa fille à sa partenaire.

« Beckett ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? » s'étonna-t-il avec incompréhension.

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais invitée une amie à dîner » rétorqua Alexis en passant près de son père avant de murmurer pour que lui seul l'entende « et ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas heureux qu'elle soit là, je ne te croirais pas ! »

« Bonsoir Castle, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas » sourit Kate en avançant lentement vers son partenaire.

« Vous ne me dérangez jamais Beckett, vous le savez bien, c'est juste que je vous croyais en charmante compagnie ! » répliqua Castle en lui adressant un regard scrutateur.

« Et bien Alexis est effectivement de charmante compagnie Castle ! » rétorqua Kate en le frôlant alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

Castle grogna en comprenant qu'une fois de plus Kate s'était jouée de lui, mais il préférait ça plutôt que d'apprendre qu'elle avait un homme dans sa vie. Alexis lui avait appris que Josh ne faisait plus partie du paysage, et cette fois il espérait bien convaincre Kate de laisser une chance à leur histoire.

« A table mesdames, le repas est servi » clama-t-il gaiement avant de se ruer dans la cuisine pour aller chercher leurs assiettes.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, Castle rivalisant d'humour pour faire rire sa partenaire et sa fille, et ce n'est qu'au moment du dessert qu'il aborda enfin le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'Alexis était rentrée.

« Dis-moi Alexis, tu as pris rendez-vous chez le médecin comme tu me l'as promis ce matin ? » s'enquit-il en commençant à débarrasser la table.

Immédiatement le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, et Alexis lança un regard implorant à Kate qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant avant de venir se placer à ses côtés pour la soutenir face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

« Alexis ? » appela Castle en réapparaissant, intrigué par le silence de sa fille.

Il arqua un sourcil en découvrant la façon protectrice dont Kate se tenait près de sa fille, et même si la complicité qui les unissait l'une à l'autre lui réchauffait le cœur, renforçant encore plus si possible les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa muse, il commençait à trouver cela étrange. Il ne les savait pas si proches l'une de l'autre, même si Alexis n'avait jamais caché son admiration pour sa partenaire et que celle-ci s'enquérait toujours de l'adolescente. Il avait une drôle d'impression, et l'intuition que sa fille lui cachait quelque chose d'important refit son apparition, plus présente que jamais.

« Alexis, que se passe-t-il ? Que me caches-tu ? » demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les mains avant de poser ses poings sur ses hanches et de darder un regard intransigeant sur sa fille.

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose papa… » souffla Alexis en levant les yeux vers Kate pour chercher son soutien.

« Ca va aller Alexis… » murmura-t-elle avant de l'entraîner vers le salon dans lequel ils s'assirent tout trois.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui continuent de lire cette fic... **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 6** :

Quelque soit la situation, quand quelqu'un prononçait cette phrase, c'était mauvais signe. Et l'attitude de Kate et d'Alexis ne lui disait rien qui vailles alors qu'il les suivait jusqu'au salon. L'attitude protectrice de Kate, même si elle lui réchauffait le cœur, l'inquiétait énormément. Surtout parce que c'était de lui qu'elle semblait vouloir protéger sa fille. Mais pourquoi ? Elle savait bien que jamais il ne lui ferait volontairement de mal. Il préférait se faire arracher un bras que de faire souffrir sa fille. Alors pourquoi agissait-elle comme s'il était sur le point de se transformer en monstre et de tout dévaster sur son passage ? En ravalant la bile qui envahissait sa bouche, il s'installa en face des deux femmes de sa vie et attendit de plus en plus impatiemment que l'une d'elles se décide à lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Mais elles se contentèrent d'avoir une de ces discussions silencieuses que Kate et lui avaient régulièrement, et il comprit ce que devait ressentir les gars en assistant à ce genre d'échange. Il se racla donc la gorge afin de leur rappeler sa présence, faisant sursauter Alexis.

« Alexis ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, ne supportant plus le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Papa…je… » murmura Alexis avant de soupirer et de baisser la tête, incapable d'affronter son père.

« Tu vas y arriver Alexis, prends ton temps » déclara Kate en lui attrapant une main qu'elle serra dans la sienne comme pour lui transmettre la force nécessaire.

« Alexis… tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire… » assura Castle, troublé par la lueur de panique qu'il avait entraperçut dans le regard de sa fille avant qu'elle ne baisse la tète.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Alexis semblait-elle soudain avoir peur de lui ? Et que venait faire Beckett dans tout ça ? Elle semblait plus en savoir que lui, et il ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre. Il oscillait entre bonheur de les voir si proches et colère d'être ainsi maintenu dans l'ignorance. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser et devait faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se mettre à hurler sur sa fille et sa partenaire. Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'aiderait pas à débloquer la situation, bien au contraire. Impuissant, il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'Alexis se décide à lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Parce que quoi qu'elle ait à lui annoncer, ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Elle n'aurait pas l'air d'une déterrée si ça avait été le cas. Elle était si pâle qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait pouvoir voir à travers elle. Et Kate était tout aussi nerveuse que la jeune fille, même si elle le cachait mieux. Elle aussi appréhendait sa réaction, et au regard légèrement suppliant qu'elle lui adressa, il comprit qu'il allait devoir faire preuve d'une sacrée maîtrise de soi dans les minutes à venir.

« Ecoutes pumpkin, nous avons toujours tout partagé tout les deux non ? Alors en quoi cette fois est-ce différent ? » demanda-t-il en se levant pour venir s'asseoir sur la table basse, juste en face de sa fille.

« Je… je… j'ai fait l'amour avec Ashley papa… » lança-t-elle finalement en crispant ses mains l'une contre l'autre en attente de la sentence paternelle.

Rick resta interdit quelques secondes. Incrédule et déstabilisé, il regarda Kate comme pour qu'elle lui confirme qu'il ne souffrait pas d'hallucination auditive. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, mais à la grimace qu'elle avait esquissée avant qu'il ne la regarde, il sut qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Evidemment, apprendre que sa petite fille n'en était plus une, lui faisait un choc, mais dès l'instant où il les avait surpris, Ashley et elle à s'embrasser sur ce même canapé, il avait su que ce jour se produirait, et il avait essayé de s'y préparer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et il s'était fait la promesse que lorsqu'Alexis viendrait lui apprendre qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, il ne piquerait pas de crise. Sa fille était une femme à présent, et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle était parfaitement capable de prendre ce genre de décision de façon murement réfléchie. Alexis avait la tête sur les épaules, et si elle avait décidé de sauter le pas avec Ashley, c'est qu'elle avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre et qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Alors pourquoi paraissait-elle aussi anxieuse ? Ashley s'était-il mal comporté ? Non, si ça avait été le cas, elle serait triste, pas apeurée. Alors quoi ?

« Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit une surprise… » déclara-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Alexis en relevant vivement la tête.

« Et bien oui, tu n'es plus une petite fille, et j'ai parfaitement conscience que ce jour devait arriver » ajouta-t-il en souriant à la jeune fille.

« Et tu n'es pas fâché ? » s'assura Alexis en regardant son père comme s'il lui était brusquement poussé une deuxième tête.

« Je ne suis pas fâché Alexis, j'aurais seulement préféré que tu ais suffisamment confiance en moi pour venir m'en parler plutôt que de t'en rendre malade » soupira-t-il alors que son expression s'assombrissait.

« Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance sur cette terre, seulement je… » protesta Alexis avant de se tourner instinctivement vers Kate, la suppliant du regard de lui venir en aide.

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'Alexis a à vous apprendre Castle » déclara la jeune femme en sondant son partenaire.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire que sa réaction la surprenait. Pas vraiment. Castle pouvait jouer autant qu'il lui plairait à l'adolescent attardé, dès qu'il s'agissait d'Alexis, il redevenait instantanément un adulte responsable et mâture. Mais elle était agréablement surprise qu'il ait si bien pris la nouvelle. Elle s'était malgré tout attendu à ce que s'il accepte le fait que sa fille ne soit plus son bébé, il hurle tout de même en menaçant des pires sévices Ashley. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne saurait tarder dès lors qu'il entendrait la seconde partie de l'aveu de sa fille. Et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'être là pour Alexis et tenter un maximum d'apaiser Castle, quitte à jouer les diversions. Elle était prête à devenir la cible de ses récriminations si cela pouvait ménager l'adolescente qui n'avait pas besoin de subir de stress inutile. Enceinte ou pas.

« Je t'écoute Alexis » opina Castle alors que son regard voyageait de nouveau entre sa muse et sa fille.

« Je crois que je suis enceinte » souffla faiblement Alexis.

Si faiblement en fait que Castle ne l'entendit pas. Même Kate qui se tenait pourtant juste à côté d'Alexis peina à percevoir les mots de l'adolescente. Mais Kate la comprenait. Alexis était l'archétype de l'adolescente modèle. Sérieuse et responsable, elle était la dernière pour qui l'on s'inquièterait. Mais pourtant, elle n'était qu'une adolescente comme les autres, et parfois il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que tout bascule. Mais là Kate devait bien reconnaître qu'Alexis avait jouée de malchance. Malgré son sérieux et le fait qu'Ashley et elle aient pris leurs précautions, elle se retrouvait peut-être enceinte. Un soupir lui échappa en croisant le regard d'incompréhension de Castle alors qu'une larme s'égarait le long de la joue pâle de la jeune fille. Le pauvre devait déjà avoir imaginé les pires scénarios possibles le connaissant. D'ici à ce qu'il s'imagine que sa fille avait été enlevée par des extraterrestres sur l'ordre de la CIA, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Baissant les yeux, elle reporta son attention sur Alexis en sentant la jeune fille se rapprocher d'elle, et Kate comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de dire une seconde fois les mots à voix hautes.

« Quoi ? » demanda Rick en se penchant en avant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si Alexis est malade depuis un peu plus d'un mois, c'est parce qu'elle est peut-être enceinte Castle » déclara-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de son partenaire pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Alexis gémit et se pressa un peu plus contre Kate, comme si elle espérait disparaître pour échapper à la colère paternelle. S'il avait bien prit le fait qu'elle ne soit plus vierge, il y avait déjà beaucoup plus de chance pour qu'il implose à la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Serrant les poings et se crispant toute entière, elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Kate et attendit l'orage. Mais rien ne vint. Surprise, elle redressa timidement la tête et resta ébahie par l'image que lui renvoyait son père. Il état comme figé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte sur une exclamation qui ne venait pas. Ses pupilles dilatées fixaient un point invisible quelque part au-dessus de son épaule gauche. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et elle eut peur que le choc n'ait été trop violent pour lui. Inquiète, elle posa une main tremblante sur sa joue, mais rien ne se produisit. Son père ne sembla même pas réaliser qu'elle le secouait de plus en plus fort.

« Arrêtes Alexis, ça ne sert à rien » la stoppa Kate en dissimulant de son mieux son inquiétude.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » murmura la jeune fille alors que de nouvelles larmes souillaient son visage.

« Il est en état de choc, il vaudrait mieux… » commença Kate avant d'être interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

« Qui peut venir à cette heure-ci ? » s'étonna Kate en interrogeant Alexis du regard.

« C'est probablement grand-mère qui a encore oublié ses clés » déclara Alexis en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte à sa grand-mère.

« Alexis je vais emmener ton père dans sa chambre, explique la situation à Martha d'accord ? » déclara Kate en faisant se lever Rick avant de glisser un bras autour de sa taille.

Rick n'eut aucune réaction, et Kate se pinça les lèvres d'inquiétude. Délicatement, elle serra un peu plus fermement le corps de son partenaire de ses bras et sans qu'il n'oppose la moindre résistance, l'entraîna à l'étage où elle le guida vers sa chambre. Heureusement qu'elle était déjà venu et qu'elle savait où cette dernière se trouvait, même si elle n'avait pas imaginé que la première fois qu'elle y pénétrerait en sa compagnie ce serait dans de telles circonstances. En soupirant, elle accompagna Castle jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle l'aida à s'asseoir sans qu'il n'ait émit la moindre protestation. Déstabilisée, Kate s'agenouilla entre les genoux de son partenaire, les deux mains sur ses cuisses et le fixa longuement, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide.

« Castle ? » l'appela-t-elle doucement avant d'ajouter « Dites quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même si c'est pour me hurler dessus ! »

Mais il resta là, à fixer le vide, et elle trembla devant son regard éteint. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir aussi abattu, dévasté. Incapable de supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps, elle se releva violemment, serrant les poings de colère et de frustration. Un mélange très dangereux quand on s'appelait Kate Beckett.

« Désolée Castle » souffla-t-elle avant de lever la main au-dessus de sa tête et de la rabaissée à toute vitesse.

La gifle percuta de plein fouet le visage de son partenaire qui sous la puissance de l'impact se retrouva allonger sur son lit. Légèrement tremblante, la main brûlante et le cœur battant, Kate attendit qu'il réagisse mais là encore rien. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, bien décidée à le tirer de la léthargie dans laquelle il se trouvait, lorsque des éclats de voix lui parvinrent du rez-de-chaussée.

« Secouez-vous Castle, Alexis a besoin que vous soyez fort ! » déclara-t-elle avant de se ruer dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait en bas.

Mais au milieu des escaliers, elle se figea en voyant que c'était avec Ashley qu'Alexis discutait. Que devait-elle faire ? Remonter auprès de Castle et laisser les deux jeunes gens s'expliquer en toute intimité, ou bien rester pour le cas où Alexis aurait besoin d'elle ? Alors qu'elle restait là, indécise, son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Bien que brillant de colère, elle lui fit signe que tout allait bien, et rassurée, Kate remonta sous le regard des deux adolescents. Alexis sourit en voyant Ashley grimacer en découvrant la présence de Kate dans le loft.

« Elle est au courant ? » s'enquit-il en déglutissant difficilement, faisant sourire un peu plus Alexis et stopper Kate dans son ascension.

« Oui. Elle a été merveilleuse. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle n'avait pas été là » déclara Alexis d'un ton accusateur.

« Je sais que j'ai merdé Alexis et encore une fois je m'en excuses » soupira Ashley en se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux.

De son poste d'observation, Kate avait une vue en plongée sur la scène. Elle aimait bien Ashley. Elle le trouvait peut-être un peu trop parfait à son goût, mais il rendait Alexis heureuse, et au fond c'était la seule exigence qu'elle avait à son égard. En tout cas, elle était fière d'Alexis. Si la jeune fille avait flanchée face à son père, ce n'était pas le cas devant le jeune homme à qui elle faisait face la tête haute.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu Ashley ? Il me semble que tu as été plus que clair sur ce que tu voulais me voir faire ! » reprit Alexis d'un ton implacable qui fit de nouveau sourire Kate.

« Je ne le pensais pas Alexis. J'étais perdu et choqué, et j'ai dit des horreurs, mais tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse et que tu me laisses me racheter » soupira-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction, mais elle le stoppa d'une main impérieuse.

« Et ton brillant avenir ? Tes parents ? » voulut-elle savoir d'un ton radoucit.

« Mon avenir ne se fera pas sans toi Alexis. » déclara fermement le jeune homme avec un regard débordant d'amour qui fila des carries à Kate avant d'ajouter d'un ton froid et méprisant « Quant à mes parents… »

« Tu leur as dit ? » s'étonna Alexis en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui, et leur réaction n'a fait que me conforter dans ma décision. En les écoutant te dénigrer, j'ai compris à quel point j'avais de la chance de t'avoir et à quel point je voulais faire partie de ta vie. Je sais que ce bébé n'était pas prévu… pas avant quelques années, mais si tu veux le garder, alors je serais là pour toi, pour vous, et si je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus me conduire comme un imbécile, je peux au moins te promettre que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je t'aime Alexis, et je ne veux pas te perdre » déclara avec ferveur le jeune homme en venant enlacer Alexis.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne changeras pas encore d'avis Ashley ? Que dans quelques mois tu ne me reprocheras pas d'avoir gâché ta vie ? » s'enquit Alexis sans chercher à se dégager, mais sans pour autant lui rendre son étreinte.

« Alexis, je pourrais te faire de belles promesses, te dire exactement ce que tu veux entendre, mais laisses-moi une dernière chance, et je passerais le reste de ma vie à te faire oublier mon comportement exécrable et mes paroles malheureuses » déclara Ashley en posant son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

« Le reste de ta vie hein ? » remarqua Alexis en lui lançant un regard rieur.

« Euh….. enfin je voulais dire…. » bafouilla Ashley avant de secouer la tête en voyant l'expression d'Alexis s'assombrir de nouveau et de s'exclamer « oh et puis merde ! Oui, le reste de ma vie ! »

« Oh Ashley, j'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu… » sanglota la jeune fille en se blottissant contre le torse de son petit ami.

« Pardonnes-moi bébé… » murmura-t-il en parsemant le visage d'Alexis de baisers.

Voilà une bonne chose de faites songea Kate avant de reprendre son ascension en voyant les deux jeunes gens s'embrassés de plus en plus passionnément. Elle allait devoir veiller à ce que Castle ne redescende pas maintenant, parce que sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de la vie d'Ashley s'il surprenait ce genre de scène. Arrivée devant la chambre de Castle, elle stoppa un instant pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Qu'allait-elle découvrir de l'autre côté de cette porte ? Castle serait-il toujours dans la même position ou bien aurait-il retrouvé tout ses sens et tournerait-il comme un lion en cage prêt à bondir sur la première proie innocente qui viendrait se jeter entre ses griffes ? Décidément, elle fréquentait un peu trop un certain écrivain constata-t-elle en souriant de ses propres pensées. Lentement, elle entrebâilla la porte et se glissa furtivement dans la pièce avant de refermer derrière elle. Dos au lit, elle hésitait à se retourner, puis se traitant intérieurement de poule mouillée, fit lentement face au lit avant de se figée. Celui-ci était vide. Surprise, elle scruta la pièce à la recherche de son écrivain, mais il n'était visiblement plus dans sa chambre. Où était-il passé ?

Inquiète, Kate ressortit précipitamment dans le couloir avant de se figée de nouveau. Elle n'était pas chez elle et ne connaissait pas vraiment les lieux. La seule autre pièce de cet étage qu'elle connaissait était la chambre d'amis, et elle ne voyait pas pour quelles raisons Castle s'y serait rendu, mais par acquis de conscience, elle alla vérifier. Il était forcément à l'étage puisqu'elle l'aurait aperçut s'il était redescendu. Refermant la porte de la chambre d'amis, qui comme elle l'avait pressenti était tout aussi vide que la chambre de l'écrivain, elle fit un tour sur elle-même scrutant chacune des autres portes, se demandant derrière laquelle se cachait son partenaire. Et soudain elle remarqua que l'une d'elle était entrouverte. Le cœur battant, elle s'en approcha doucement, la moquette étouffant le bruit de ses pas, et levant lentement la main appuya sur le bois pour lui livrer un aperçut de la pièce. La chambre d'Alexis devina-t-elle aussitôt. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'avait pu trouver refuge que dans la chambre de son bébé. Devait-elle le rejoindre ? Ou bien le laisser à ses pensées ? Mais tout son être se rebella à cette pensée. Elle était sa partenaire et son amie. Sa place était à ses côtés à cet instant.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, elle le découvrit assis sur le bord du lit d'Alexis, le dos voûté, ses avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses, les mains pendant entre ses jambes. Il fixait intensément quelque chose que Kate ne pouvait voir, mais il n'en détacha pas son regard en entendant Kate s'approcher de lui. Intriguée par son comportement, et le cœur serré par l'expression dévastée de son visage et son regard inexpressif, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et pencha légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'il regardait avec autant d'attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en découvrant l'objet de sa contemplation. Il scrutait une photo de lui et d'Alexis bébé. Une très belle photo. Meredith n'y était pas présente, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais fait partie de la vie de ces deux-là, sauf pour y faire des apparitions éclaires. Castle avait toujours été seul pour élever sa fille et s'en était admirablement bien tiré. Même si en cet instant il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui fait face à la défaite et n'arrive pas à s'en relever.

« Castle ? » l'appela-t-elle doucement en en posant une main hésitante sur son bras.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire… » marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête sans quitter la photo des yeux.

« Je sais que c'est dur à avaler mais… » soupira Kate en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui jusqu'à coller sa cuisse à la sienne.

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue m'en parler plus tôt ? Je veux dire, je suis son père, c'est moi qui suis censé l'aider à traverser ce genre d'épreuves ! » cria-t-il presque en tapant du poing sur le lit, faisant sursauter Kate.

« Vous êtes fâché parce qu'elle est venue me trouver ? » s'enquit Kate en accusant le coup.

« Non, je suis content que vous ayez été là pour elle, je vous en serais toujours reconnaissant, mais je suis déçu et blessé qu'Alexis m'ait caché une chose aussi importante » soupira-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Elle avait peur de vous décevoir, peur de briser l'image que vous avez d'elle » tenta maladroitement d'expliquer Kate, ne voulant pas blesser un peu plus son partenaire.

« Je sais, mais ça n'en reste pas moins douloureux… » soupira-t-il de nouveau.

Son visage d'habitude enjoué et rieur était mortellement sérieux, et Kate soupira se demandant à quel point cet accident de parcours changerait leurs vies. Lentement elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire, faisant glisser sa main sur son bras jusqu'à entrelacer leurs doigts. Rick ne fit pas un geste, mais serra fermement sa main dans la sienne avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué dans mon rôle de père » avoua-t-il finalement en tournant la tête pour enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme comme pour y cacher sa peine et sa honte.

« Ne dites pas ça Castle ! » s'exclama Kate en tournant la tête pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de son compagnon « Vous êtes le meilleur père que j'ai jamais rencontré. Alexis a eu beaucoup de chance de vous avoir à ses côtés croyez-moi ! N'importe quelle femme pourrait s'estimer heureuse de vous avoir pour père de ses enfants ! » ajouta-t-elle sans y penser.

« Vous y compris ? » s'enquit-il alors que son regard terni par le chagrin s'éclairait de nouveau.

« Oui Castle, moi y compris… » admit-elle en lui lançant un regard faussement noir comme pour le dissuader de s'engager sur cette voie.

« Merci Kate… » soupira-t-il en posant son front contre celui de sa partenaire, rapprochant leurs visages au point que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en le dévisageant.

Elle aurait du se sentir gênée de cette soudaine proximité, de l'intimité que celle-ci engendrait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se sentait bien, à sa place, et elle ne voulait pas se dégager, rompre ce moment.

« De toujours savoir trouver les mots pour me remonter le moral, et surtout pour avoir été là pour Alexis, de lui avoir permis d'avoir l'impression d'avoir une maman durant ces quelques jours difficiles » expliqua-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« J'ai été heureuse d'être là pour elle, même si je me sens coupable de vous avoir caché la vérité » déclara-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour à la fois savourer la douce caresse et pour dissimuler à Rick ses sentiments confus en cet instant.

« Je comprends Kate. Vous avez fait passer le bien-être de ma fille avant le reste ! Comment pourrais-je vous le reprocher ? » sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de reprendre sa position, en profitant même pour accentuer le contact de leurs deux corps.

Un silence paisible se fit dans la pièce. Aucun deux ne voulait mettre fin à ce moment hors du temps, et ils se contentèrent donc de savourer cet intermède intimiste à sa juste valeur, chacun d'eux perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Mon bébé va avoir un bébé… comment est-ce possible ? » murmura finalement Rick dans un soupir qui vint agréablement caresser le visage de Kate.

« Besoin de cours privé monsieur l'écrivain ? » s'amusa Kate en roulant des yeux.

« Si c'est vous qui me les donner ce sera avec plaisir lieutenant ! » rétorqua aussitôt Rick le regard pétillant de malice.

Kate sourit malgré elle, heureuse de voir que son écrivain était de nouveau lui-même. Sa proposition était tentante, très tentante, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir ce genre de discussion, surtout qu'elle ne devait pas oublier qu'ils étaient dans la chambre d'Alexis qui se trouvait d'ailleurs en bas avec Ashley.

« Je venais voir si tout allait bien, mais je crois que je vais vous laisser seuls ! » retentit soudain la voix de l'adolescente.

En sursautant, les deux adultes s'écartèrent brutalement l'un de l'autre, comme deux adolescents surpris à flirter par leurs parents. La scène était assez cocasse du point de vue d'Alexis, mais elle eut le bon sens de ne pas montrer son hilarité. Surtout avec le regard foudroyant de son père et de Kate.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alexis ? » s'enquit Rick avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Et bien d'une, c'est ma chambre, et de deux, j'étais inquiète pour toi » expliqua l'adolescente en baissant piteusement la tête en se rappelant qu'elle était la cause de la crise de catatonie de son père.

« Je vais mieux, merci » sourit-il attendrie par la moue désolée d'Alexis.

« J'ai vu ça, à mon arrivée vous discutiez de cours particulier, mais je te rappel que ta chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir, et que vous y serez mieux si vous avez vraiment l'intention de passer à la pratique et de mettre un bébé Castle en route ! » le taquina Alexis en souriant.

A la remarque de l'adolescente, Kate rougit violemment, se rappelant une autre discussion à propos de bébé Castle, alors que l'expression de Rick se faisait plus sévère, lui rappelant que sa fille allait être maman.

« Pour ce qui est de faire un bébé, il me semble que tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillée, alors je pense que Kate et moi allons attendre un peu avant d'en mettre un second en route » déclara-t-il en lançant un regard réprobateur à Alexis qui rougit à son tour avant de baisser piteusement la tête.

« Castle ! » réagit Kate en se tournant brusquement vers son partenaire, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses oreilles.

« Des objections lieutenant ? » s'enquit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien comme pour la défier de prétendre que l'idée ne la séduisait pas.

« Je… » commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en se mordillant la lèvre avant d'ajouter « Nous en rediscuterons Castle »

« Mais quand vous voulez lieutenant, quand vous voulez ! » répliqua Rick en lui adressant un grand sourire triomphant, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

« Castle ! Focus ! » lança-t-elle finalement pour mettre un terme à cette discussion qui risquait fort de déraper sur un terrain qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à explorer.

« Oh mais je suis plus concentré que jamais Kate… » murmura-t-il en posant un regard intense sur ses lèvres, et elle frémit en le voyant se pencher vers elle.

Précipitamment, elle se détourna pour reporter son attention sur Alexis qui se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, fixant avec un mélange d'amusement et de gêne l'échange entre les deux adultes.

« Ashley est encore là ? » demanda-t-elle avant de se baffer en sentant Rick se raidir dans son dos.

« Oui. D'ailleurs il t'attend dans ton bureau papa, il voudrait te parler… » déclara Alexis en se mordant la lèvre d'appréhension.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que Rick se leva d'un bond, et en courant se rua hors de la chambre de la jeune fille pour dévaler quatre à quatre les escaliers.

« Interdiction formelle de venir dans mon bureau pour une raison ou une autre ! » brailla-t-il.

Kate et Alexis échangèrent un regard légèrement inquiet en entendant la porte du bureau se refermer avec fracas. Ce tête à tête n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée tout compte fait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Alexis, ton père ne lui fera rien… après tout il n'est pas armé » déclara Kate en venant se poster à côté de l'adolescente.

Mais au lieu de détendre l'atmosphère, elle eut l'impression que celle-ci s'épaississait un peu plus. Surprise, elle dévisagea Alexis qui était devenue d'une pâleur inquiétante.

« Qu'y a-t-il Alexis ? » demanda-t-elle en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

« Papa a des armes dans son bureau Kate, il en fait collection… » déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Merci à ceux qui mettent cette fic en favorite, et surtout à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, même si c'est juste pour me dire qu'ils ont aimé...**

**Voici la suite qui je l'espère vous plaira, et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça peut motiver à écrire plus vite...**

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 7 : **

Il avait encore du mal à croire que sa vie ait pu basculer à ce point en si peu de temps. Pourtant ils avaient pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour empêcher que cela ne se produise. En vain visiblement. Lorsqu'Alexis lui avait appris la nouvelle, il lui en avait voulu. Comme si tout était de sa faute. Alors que c'était elle qui allait devoir affronter les conséquences, subir les remarques désobligeantes et les regards hautains. Elle qui allait devoir, si ce n'est renoncer à ses rêves, du moins les mettre provisoirement de côtés. Lui aurait le beau rôle, et le moins qu'il puisse faire était de rester à ses côtés et de la soutenir. D'autant qu'en venant chez elle ce soir, il ne pensait pas qu'elle accepterait de lui adresser la parole. Mais elle l'avait écouté, et avait contre toute attente acceptée de lui laisser une seconde chance. Il ne savait pas à quoi il devait une telle attitude, mais il ne pouvait que remercier la Providence de lui avoir permis de rencontrer une fille aussi merveilleuse qu'Alexis. Il savait que son comportement exécrable l'avait profondément blessée, et pourtant, elle lui avait pardonné.

La présence du lieutenant Beckett l'avait un peu refroidit, mais pas fait reculé. Il savait que pour reconquérir Alexis et retrouver sa place dans son cœur, il devait être fort et assumer ses erreurs. Et dieu sait qu'il en avait commis dans cette histoire. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et à ce que cette grossesse changerait pour lui sans penser à Alexis. Et surtout, il n'avait envisagé que les aspects négatifs, sans penser une seconde au bonheur que ce serait d'avoir un bébé avec Alexis. Bien sûr ils étaient jeunes, trop diraient certains, mais il savait qu'ensemble ils y arriveraient. Il était prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour que ça fonctionne entre Alexis et lui, et si la première d'entre elle consistait à affronter la lieutenant Beckett, il y était prêt. Mais elle n'était pas intervenue. Elle s'était contentée d'être là pour Alexis, la soutenant silencieusement. Si silencieusement en fait qu'il ignorait à quel moment elle était remontée à l'étage. Il avait passé un long moment à bercer Alexis dans ses bras, séchant ses pleurs et la rassurant sur l'avenir. Au fil de ses confidences, il avait compris que l'opinion de son père l'inquiétait bien plus que le fait même d'avoir un bébé.

Une des premières choses qui l'avait frappé en rencontrant Alexis, en dehors de sa beauté rayonnante, était cette relation fusionnelle qu'elle entretenait avec son père. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses parents ne s'étaient jamais particulièrement montrer affectueux et tendres avec lui. Il n'avait manqué de rien, avait reçu la meilleure éducation, mais en voyant Alexis et son père ensemble, il avait compris qu'il lui avait manqué une chose capitale. L'amour inconditionnel de ses parents. Ils l'aimaient, mais à condition qu'il fasse ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Et jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était plié à leurs exigences. Mais leurs attaques contre Alexis lui avaient ouvert les yeux, et pour la première fois, il s'était rebellé contre eux. Et il s'en sentait libéré, même s'il avait conscience qu'il risquait de payer chèrement cet acte de bravoure. Mais peut lui importait. Il ne sacrifierait pas Alexis aux exigences de ses parents. C'était sa vie après tout, et il ne l'envisageait pas sans Alexis. A partir de ce simple constat, la décision à prendre s'imposait d'elle-même. Et puis un bébé d'Alexis ne pourrait qu'être aussi merveilleux que sa maman.

Secouant doucement la tête, il reporta son attention sur Alexis dont les larmes se tarissaient enfin. Et alors qu'il fixait son beau visage ravagé par le chagrin, il prit sa décision. Il devait affronter Mr Castle. Alexis ne méritait pas de subir les foudres de son père alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. La chance s'était jouée d'eux, et ils allaient devoir faire avec, mais il devait expliquer au père de la jeune fille qu'elle n'avait pas agit sans considération. Même si ça voulait dire devenir la cible de la colère de Mr Castle. Il était prêt à l'affronter si cela pouvait protéger Alexis. Et puis il y avait le bébé aussi. Son bébé. A cette pensée, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas prit naissance dans sa poitrine et se propagea à la vitesse du son dans son corps. Son bébé. Un petit être qui dépendrait totalement de lui. Et bizarrement, l'idée ne l'effraya pas comme ça avait été le cas un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Au contraire, elle lui donna la force nécessaire pour demander à Alexis d'aller chercher son père et de le prévenir qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau pour un entretien. Bien que surprise, Alexis acquiesça, et après avoir sécher ses dernières larmes, grimpa à l'étage.

Assis sur le canapé, il la regarda disparaître avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se lever pour gagner l'antre de l'écrivain. Il savait que tout allait se jouer dans les minutes à venir. Il ne craignait pas pour sa vie, pas vraiment, mais de cette discussion dépendrait ses relations futures avec son beau-père, et il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Autant pour lui que pour Alexis. Elle serait très malheureuse si elle était amenée à choisir entre lui et son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit tiraillée entre eux deux. Et c'était à lui de faire en sorte que les choses s'aplanissent. C'était son rôle de régler ce genre de problèmes. Alexis comptait sur lui pour ça, il l'avait lu dans son regard lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'aller chercher son père, et il ne la décevrait pas. Il l'avait déjà trop fait aujourd'hui. Se préparant psychologiquement à l'entrevue à venir, il vint se poster devant la fenêtre et laissa son regard se perdre sur les gratte-ciels de la ville. Le spectacle de cette ville impériale l'avait toujours apaisé, comme si confronté à toute cette immensité et cette perpétuelle agitation, ses problèmes se trouvaient ramenés à leur plus simple expression, paraissant dès lors insignifiants.

Le claquement sourd de la porte dans son dos le fit sursauter, et il se retourna brutalement pour découvrir Mr Castle qui le jaugeait d'un regard peu amène. Il savait que les choses n'allaient pas être simples, mais il déglutit en voyant la froideur et la colère de cet homme qu'il respectait beaucoup. Il savait qu'en mettant Alexis enceinte, il était passé dans le camp de l'ennemi aux yeux du père de sa petite amie, et son attitude hostile le lui faisait clairement comprendre. Mr Castle ne comptait pas lui faire de cadeau ou lui faciliter la tâche, mais il s'y était préparé, et il n'allait pas battre en retraire maintenant. Il devait tenir bon et ne pas flancher.

« Ashley… » le salua-t-il d'un hochement de tête rapide avant de s'avancer pour aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« Mr Castle » rétorqua Ashley en s'écartant de la fenêtre pour venir se placer devant le bureau de l'écrivain.

Il se faisait l'impression d'être dans le bureau du principal, et d'être sur le point de se faire renvoyer de l'école. Lui qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, imaginait tout à fait que c'était très certainement ce que l'on devait ressentir à ce moment précis et était bien content de n'avoir jamais eu à vivre l'expérience. Le silence s'épaississait dans la pièce, impression renforcée par l'attitude hostile et glaciale de l'écrivain. Même lors de leur première rencontre, il ne lui avait pas fait aussi forte impression. Et pourtant il avait été armé. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'écrivain fit pivoter son fauteuil et se leva tranquillement pour aller ouvrir une armoire. Intrigué, Ashley pencha légèrement la tête et se figea en découvrant le contenu du meuble. Et il se rappela qu'Alexis lui avait confié que son père collectionnait les armes anciennes pour expliquer qu'il ait une arme en main lors de son entrée fracassante au tout début de leur relation. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du choisir le bureau pour avoir cette discussion finalement. Légèrement anxieux, il observa Mr Castle prendre une à une ses armes à feu, comme s'il hésitait sur celle qui conviendrait parfaitement pour son cas.

Cet homme n'était pas le maître du polar pour rien. Il était vraiment terrifiant en cet instant. Il dégageait une telle aura de danger qu'inconsciemment Ashley fit plusieurs pas en arrière, se rapprochant de la porte, comme pour mieux fuir en cas de besoin. Il savait que sa peur était irrationnelle, mais toutes les peurs ne l'étaient-elles pas ? Mr Castle ne le tuerait pas, il en était certain, mais lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui, un petit pistolet dans les mains et un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il déglutit difficilement et recula de nouveau. Il avait beau savoir que Mr Castle agissait ainsi volontairement pour l'effrayer et qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine angoisse à se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Cet homme avait une imagination débordante, et il était passé maître dans l'art d'imaginer le crime parfait. Et de la théorie à la pratique, il n'y avait parfois qu'un pas qu'il paraissait prêt à franchir. Allez, un peu de courage ! Comme le disait le proverbe, « A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire ».

Quel mérite en retirerait-il auprès d'Alexis si son père lui facilitait un peu trop la tâche ? Il devait se montrer courageux et à la hauteur des espérances de la jeune fille. Maintenant qu'il avait fait le plus dur, il n'allait tout de même pas reculer parce que Mr Castle avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs. C'était un test et il comptait bien le réussir. La victoire n'avait d'intérêt que si l'on donnait de sa personne, au-delà de ses propres convictions et en allant au bout de ses limites, en se dépassant soi-même. La peur ne devait pas l'arrêter. Ce n'était pas seulement son avenir qui était en jeu, mais celui d'Alexis et de leur bébé.

« Mr Castle, je sais qu'Alexis vous a mit au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Je pourrais vous dire que je suis désolé, mais de quoi devrais-je l'être ? » commença-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de glace de l'écrivain.

Castle arqua un sourcil en songeant qu'il voyait bien une ou deux choses dont ce jeune blanc-bec pourrait être désolé. Mais il choisit de se taire, sachant que ça mettrait encore plus mal à l'aise l'adolescent. Conservant son masque de réprobation, il se rassit dans son fauteuil, et commença à jouer avec son pistolet. Il laissa ses doigts caressés le métal froid tout en le faisant tourner entre ses mains, veillant à ce que le canon de l'arme se trouve régulièrement pointé vers le jeune homme. Bien évidemment, l'arme n'était pas chargée, il n'était pas inconscient, mais Ashley ne semblait pas en être persuadé, et c'était amplement suffisant pour lui. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment au jeune homme, le sachant tout aussi responsable qu'Alexis. Et même si le papa hyper protecteur en lui hurlait au crime et avait envie d'étriper Ashley pour avoir posé ses mains sur sa petite princesse, le papa réaliste savait qu'il n'y avait rien au monde qui aurait pu empêcher ces deux-là de sauter le pas. Il était passé par là lui aussi, mais il aurait souhaité tellement mieux pour Alexis. Il avait 24 ans quand Alexis avait pointé le bout de son nez, et à l'époque il s'était trouvé trop jeune pour devenir papa, mais il avait assumé, ne voulant pas abandonné sa fille à une mère instable et égocentrique.

Il n'avait jamais regretté sa décision. Alexis était sa plus belle réussite, ce dont il était le plus fier. Mais parfois il s'était dit qu'avec quelques années de plus, il aurait fait un bien meilleur père pour sa petite princesse. Et voilà qu'à présent, c'était sa fille qui se trouvait dans cette situation, bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait été. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle, tellement de possibilité s'ouvrait à elle, et elle allait devoir renoncer à bon nombre d'entre elles parce qu'elle allait devenir maman bien trop tôt. Lui qui se sentait près à devenir père de nouveau, surtout qu'il avait trouvé la maman idéale, allait devenir grand-père. L'idée le terrifia, et il n'osa imaginer dans quel état devait se trouver Ashley, sans parler d'Alexis. Et il se promit d'être aussi présent pour eux qu'il le pourrait, leur facilitant autant que possible la tâche. Avec une bonne organisation, ils pourraient aller à la fac et élever leur bébé sans avoir à choisir entre l'un ou l'autre. Mais avant d'en arriver là, il devait savoir ce qu'Ashley envisageait pour l'avenir. Il voulait être sûr qu'il n'abandonnerait pas Alexis au bout de quelques mois sous prétexte que c'était trop dur et qu'il voulait reprendre sa liberté. La voix d'Ashley le ramena à la discussion, et il reporta son regard sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait courageusement face.

« Je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir fait l'amour avec Alexis, parce que c'est l'expérience la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre » poursuivit-il avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Castle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, mais ne fit aucuns commentaires à cette remarque. Alexis avait eu la même expression rêveuse en parlant de sa première fois, et il était heureux de voir qu'Ashley y accordait la même importance. Un bon point pour lui.

« Je sais que je devrais être désolé qu'Alexis soit enceinte, et même si l'idée m'a effrayée au début, je n'ai aucuns regrets » ajouta-t-il posément avant d'ajouter « ce bébé n'était pas prévu, du moins pas avant plusieurs années, quand nous aurions terminés nos études, mais je sais qu'Alexis et moi pourrons faire face, et je ferais en sorte que ça fonctionne »

« Tu es donc prêt à renoncer à tes rêves pour eux ? Tu n'as pas peur que cette grossesse précoce vous sépare ? » s'enquit Castle en plissant des yeux, impressionné par l'attitude assurée et confiante de l'adolescent.

« Aucun de nous n'aura à renoncer à ses rêves. Ce qui tue l'amour, c'est de renoncer à ses rêves pour quelqu'un, pas de les réalisés. Et ce bébé est une partie du rêve qu'Alexis et moi avons fait pour notre futur. Quand les sentiments sont profonds et sincères, aucun obstacle n'est insurmontable » répliqua Ashley en le défiant du regard.

« Tu en as parlé à tes parents ? » s'enquit Rick en posant son arme sur son bureau au grand soulagement d'Ashley.

« Oui, et mon père m'a menacé de me couper les vivres si je m'avisais de reconnaître le bébé » soupira Ashley en baissant la tête pour dissimuler sa colère.

« Que lui as-tu répondu ? » demanda Rick en se crispant de colère.

« Qu'Alexis était la meilleur chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, et que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais » répliqua Ashley en relevant farouchement la tête.

« Que feras-tu si ton père venait à mettre sa menace à exécution ? » demanda-t-il en se levant pour venir poser une main sur l'épaule de ce garçon qui était prêt à se brouiller définitivement avec sa famille pour l'amour de sa fille.

« Je trouverais du travail et j'étudierais le soir… je me débrouillerais, mais je ne renoncerais pas à Alexis et à notre bébé parce que mes parents sont trop têtus pour reconnaître qu'ils ont tords » répliqua Ashley avec détermination.

« Ecoutes Ashley, cette situation ne me réjouit pas vraiment, mais s'il s'avérait qu'Alexis soit bel et bien enceinte, vous pourrez compter sur moi pour vous aider. Aucun de vous ne renoncera à ses études. » déclara Rick en pressant doucement l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Merci Mr Castle, et je veux que vous sachiez que je compte bien demander à Alexis de devenir ma femme. Pas maintenant bien sûr parce qu'elle penserait que je le fais à cause du bébé, mais un jour je lui demanderais sa main » lui annonça le jeune adolescent avec certitude.

« Je n'en doute pas mon garçon, et sache que le moment venu je ne ferais pas trop de difficultés… » répliqua Rick en grimaçant.

Ashley lui lança un regard en coin légèrement inquiet, mais la lueur amusée dans le regard du père de sa petite amie le rassura. Il avait réussi. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Mr Castle s'était peut-être montré conciliant, bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé, s'il s'avisait de faire souffrir Alexis, il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour s'en mordre les doigts.

« Alexis est ce que j'ai de plus précieux Ashley. Si jamais elle devait être malheureuse… » lança Castle, faisant ainsi écho aux pensées du jeune homme.

« Je sais monsieur, et je vous promets que son bonheur est ma seule priorité » acquiesça Ashley en déglutissant légèrement face à l'avertissement implicite.

« Bien, allons rejoindre ces dames avant que Beckett ne débarque ici pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de sang sur les murs ! » s'exclama Castle en donnant une grande claque dans le dos du jeune homme, l'envoyant faire la bise au mur.

Ashley grimaça en se frottant l'épaule alors que Mr Castle passait devant lui avec un grand sourire. Si c'était sa façon de l'accueillir dans sa famille, une poignée de main aurait amplement suffit. Enfin, il était en vie, c'était déjà une bonne chose. De retour dans le salon, il scruta la pièce à la recherche d'Alexis, mais ne la trouva pas. Inquiet, il interrogea Mr Castle du regard, et vit que celui-ci avait levé la tête vers les escaliers, et il comprit qu'elles devaient encore être à l'étage.

« Pumpkin ! Ashley aurait besoin d'une infirmière ! » cria-t-il soudain en adressant un grand sourire au jeune garçon qui écarquilla les yeux.

Un cri à l'étage le fit rire, et une course effrénée se fit entendre. Ashley fixait Mr Castle qui semblait bien s'amuser alors que les marmonnements furieux d'Alexis leur parvenaient de plus en plus nettement.

« Alexis calme-toi, je suis sûre qu'Ashley va bien ! » entendirent-ils le lieutenant Beckett déclaré alors qu'un nouveau grondement colérique se faisait entendre.

« Tu connais ton père Alexis, il te fait probablement marcher ! » soupira-t-elle encore, faisant redoubler les rires de l'écrivain.

Et soudain, Alexis fut là. Ebahi, Ashley la vit descendre les marches en sautant pour arriver plus vite, et il frémit en la voyant se rétablir de justesse alors qu'elle ratait une marche. Ignorant son père, elle s'avança précipitamment vers lui, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

« Tout va bien Ash ? » s'enquit-elle en palpant son torse, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Je vais bien Alexis, je t'assure » déclara-t-il en attrapant ses mains dans les siennes pour qu'elle arrête de promener ses mains sur son corps.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était de se mettre dans l'embarras devant Mr Castle et le lieutenant Beckett qui venait de les rejoindre à une allure plus calme qu'Alexis.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce devait être une mauvaise plaisanterie de ton père » remarqua-t-elle en foudroyant du regard l'intéressé.

« Comme si c'était mon genre ! » s'offusqua-t-il avec un grand sourire avant d'ajouter « mais je me disais seulement qu'Alexis pourrait emmener Ashley à l'étage pour désinfecter cette vilaine plaie qu'il a à la main »

Surpris Ashley baissa le regard sur sa main et constata qu'effectivement, il avait une vilaine entaille sur le dessus de la main. Quand s'était-il fait cette blessure ? Et soudain il se rappela avoir vaguement mis son poings dans le mur après sa discussion avec ses parents. Il n'éprouvait pas de douleurs particulières, donc il ne s'était rien cassé, mais la plaie risquait de s'infectée s'il ne soignait pas rapidement sa main.

« Ashley ! Comment t'es-tu blessé ? » s'exclama Alexis en prenant tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

« Disons que taper dans un mur m'a parut plus raisonnable que de coller mon poing dans la figure de mon père » avoua-t-il en baissant la tête d'embarras.

« Oh Ash… » soupira Alexis en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Alexis. Ce sont mes parents les seuls à blâmer dans cette situation » déclara fermement Ashley en l'attirant à lui pour la consolée.

« Va soigner sa main Alexis, nous reprendrons notre discussion après » déclara Castle en dissimulant la contrariété que le rappel de ce que les parents d'Ashley avaient osé dire sur son bébé provoquait en lui.

Alexis hocha la tête et entraîna Ashley à sa suite sans le moindre commentaire. Dès que les deux jeunes gens eurent disparus à l'étage, Castle poussa un grondement de colère et se mit à arpenter le salon comme un lion en cage.

« Que s'est-il passer avec les parents d'Ashley ? » finit par demander Kate même si elle en avait malheureusement une vague idée.

« Ils ont insultés Alexis de tout les noms et ont menacés Ashley de lui couper les vivre s'il ne mettait pas un terme à son histoire avec elle » gronda Castle en serrant les poings de colère.

« Mon Dieu ! » souffla Kate en sentant une colère similaire l'envahir.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais. Comment des parents pouvaient être prêts à renier leurs propres enfants plutôt que d'affronter les qu'en dira-t-on ? Elle n'avait pas d'enfants, mais ce genre de comportement ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit. C'était comme si elle avait laissé Alexis se démener toute seule avec ses problèmes lorsqu'elle était venue la trouver. Tout bonnement inenvisageable.

« Je sais… Je ne peux pas dire que je suis heureux de la nouvelle, mais jamais je n'abandonnerais Alexis pour une telle raison ! » s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

Kate se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement, préférant garder pour elle ce qu'elle pensait de ce genre de personnes. Même si les parents d'Ashley s'étaient comportés comme des imbéciles, peut-être l'avaient-ils fait sous le coup de la nouvelle et regrettaient-ils déjà. Elle ne pouvait pas les méjugés sur cette attitude, même si ce que lui en avait dit Castle après leur unique rencontre ne lui avait pas donné une opinion favorable d'eux. Après tout pour avoir élever un fils aussi parfait qu'Ashley, ils devaient avoir un bon fond. Même s'ils le dissimulaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie congénitale dont ils devaient avoir honte.

« Ashley avait l'air tellement triste et déçu en m'en parlant. Il était aussi honteux que si c'était lui qui avait agit avec si peu d'humanité et de cœur » remarqua pensivement Castle avant de se laisser choir sur son divan.

« Que fera-t-il si ses parents mettent ses menaces à exécution ? » s'enquit Kate en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Il envisage de renoncer à Stanford pour assumer ses responsabilités » soupira Castle en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de la relaisser tombé près de la main de Kate.

« Quoi ? C'est tout à son honneur mais Alexis ne le laissera pas faire ! » remarqua Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et moi non plus ! J'ai plus que les moyens de subvenir à leurs besoins le temps de leurs études. Quitte à jouer moi-même les baby-sitters » déclara Castle en jouant doucement avec les doigts de Kate sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Vous iriez vous installer en Californie ? » s'enquit Kate en sentant son cœur se serrer à l'idée de voir son partenaire quitter New York.

Elle n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité lorsqu'Alexis était venue lui annoncer sa grossesse. Pour elle cela n'impliquait pas directement son partenaire, mais le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, elle aurait du mieux savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas ne pas prendre une part active dans cette histoire. Alexis était sa fille, et si pour l'aider il devait déménager provisoirement en Californie pour être prêt d'elle et la soutenir de son mieux, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde, mettant ainsi fin à leur partenariat. Instinctivement, elle resserra son emprise autour des doigts de son écrivain, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était encore là, prêt d'elle, qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée, pas encore.

« Ca va dépendre de l'Université dans laquelle Alexis sera admise je pense. Je ne doute pas que si Stanford accepte sa candidature, elle s'inscrira là-bas, mais elle a postulée dans toutes les universités de la Ivy League, dont Columbia » déclara Castle avec un sourire de fierté.

« Et Ashley ? Acceptera-t-il de renoncer à Stanford ? » voulut savoir Kate.

« Je pense que oui. Alexis devrait bientôt recevoir la réponse des universités, nous serons fixés à ce moment-là » soupira Castle en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé avant de tourner la tête vers sa muse.

« Je ne veux pas que vous partiez Castle… » avoua-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre avant de baisser la tête pour que ses cheveux dissimulent son visage empourpré par son aveu à son partenaire.

« Et je ne veux pas non plus vous quitter » assura Castle avant d'ajouter malicieusement « pas alors que vous avez accepté d'être la mère de mon second enfant ! »

« Vous allez avoir du mal à me faire un bébé si vous partez à l'autre bout du pays » rétorqua Kate en plongeant un regard provocateur dans celui de son partenaire.

« Un seul mot de vous et rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de vous faire un bébé Kate… » Déclara Castle d'un ton ferme et sérieux qui troubla profondément Kate.

« Castle, je… » commença Kate en se penchant vers son partenaire, une lueur intense dans le regard que celui-ci ne lui connaissait pas et qui le liquéfia littéralement.

Mais alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient et que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, un coup de sonnette impérieux les interrompit. Dans un même soupir qui reflétait parfaitement leur frustration, ils fermèrent les yeux et front contre front, ils tentèrent de reprendre leurs esprits. Un second coup de sonnette retentit, leur faisant rouvrir les yeux, et ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre, dialoguant en silence comme ils en avaient tant pris l'habitude. Un troisième coup de sonnette, plus long et impatient que les premiers les poussa à se séparer dans un nouveau soupir de dépit. Avec une moue boudeuse, Castle se leva en jetant un regard noir vers la porte, maudissant la personne qui venait d'interrompre ce moment. Pour une fois que Kate se laissait aller, il avait fallut que cet empêcheur de tourner en rond ne vienne la couper dans son élan. Heureusement qu'elle ne croyait pas en l'Univers parce qu'elle aurait pu prendre ça pour un signe du destin et se retrancher de nouveau derrière les barricades de sa forteresse personnelle. Mais alors qu'il contournait Kate qui n'avait toujours pas bougée, celle-ci lui saisit la main et tira dessus, l'obligeant à se pencher vers elle.

« Nous poursuivrons cette discussion dès que vous vous serez débarrasser de cet indésirable » lui promit-elle avant de le tirer un peu plus à elle et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le contact fut suffisamment appuyé pour que Castle sache qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais pas assez pour devenir trop passionné et leur faire perdre le contrôle. C'était simplement la promesse de futurs baisers à venir. Kate le relâcha dans un sourire, le regard pétillant de joie, et Castle lui rendit un sourire tout aussi comblé. D'un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua la porte, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que leur visiteur attendait toujours, et que le bruit de la sonnette avait été remplacé par des coups violents contre le bois de la porte. Si violent que Kate fronça les sourcils et fit signe à Castle d'attendre. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers son sac duquel elle extirpa son arme. Castle s'avança vers elle, attendant son accord pour ouvrir à son visiteur tardif. D'un hochement de tête, Kate lui donna l'autorisation d'ouvrir, et alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte, elle pointa son arme droit devant elle, tout les sens aux aguets.

« Mr et Mme Linden ? » s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte plus largement.

Se détendant, Kate dissimula son arme dans son dos et observa les parents d'Ashley faire leur entrée dans le loft comme s'ils étaient les maîtres des lieux. Elle éprouva une antipathie instinctive pour eux, et se demanda de nouveau comment Ashley pouvait être le fils de telles personnes. Elle hésita à ranger son arme, puis la remit dans son sac songeant que descendre les parents du futur gendre de Castle ne serait pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

« Où est Ashley ? » demanda Mr Linden en toisant Castle d'un air supérieur.

« A l'étage avec Alexis » répondit posément Castle.

Kate vint se placer à ses côtés, impressionnée par le calme dont il faisait preuve face à ces personnes exécrables. Quelque chose lui disait que la conversation n'allait pas tarder à s'envenimée, et elle se demandait si Castle conserverait son calme encore longtemps, surtout si le père d'Ashley continuait à le prendre de haut.

« Cette petite traînée tente de s'assurer de bel et bien être enceinte ? » s'enquit Mr Linden d'un ton méprisant.

A ces mots le sang de Castle ne fit qu'un tour, et avant que Kate n'ait pu anticiper sa réaction, il avait déjà saisit le père d'Ashley par le col de sa veste et d'une poigne de fer, l'avait légèrement soulevé du sol. Impressionnée par la force de son partenaire, Kate s'avança vers lui pour lui poser une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras. Elle devait l'empêcher de frapper cet homme détestable. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa réaction, mais parce que cet homme n'hésiterait pas à porter plainte contre Castle, et cela ne ferait qu'empirer une situation délicate et attirer l'attention de la presse, ce dont Alexis n'avait absolument pas besoin.

« Castle lâchez-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine » souffla-t-elle en pressant fermement son bras, remarquant que tout ses muscles étaient contractés, rendant son bras dur comme de l'acier.

Distraitement, elle songea qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé aussi fort. Lui qui n'avait jamais recours à la force physique, se révélait finalement parfaitement capable de se défendre, et l'espace d'un instant, elle le revit, totalement hors de contrôle, roué de coups l'homme qui avait tenté de l'abattre dans l'affaire Lockwood. Le grondement de la voix de Castle la ramena au présent.

« Il a insulté ma petite princesse ! » répliqua-t-il en raffermissant sa prise autour du col de la chemise de Mr Linden qui avait dangereusement pâlit.

« Je sais Rick, mais ce n'est pas en le maltraitant que tu aideras Alexis » soupira-t-elle en plaçant sa seconde main sur la joue de son partenaire pour qu'il tourne la tête vers elle.

Sans relâcher sa prise, Rick foudroya une dernière fois le père d'Ashley du regard avant de tourner la tête pour croiser le regard de Kate. Il s'attendait à lire de la déception dans celui-ci, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle partageait son envie d'en coller une à cet homme imbu de lui-même et tellement encré dans ses certitudes qu'il avait une vision faussé du monde qui l'entourait. Elle le comprenait et partageait sa colère, mais elle se contrôlait, parce qu'elle était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait arriver lorsque l'on perdait son calme, et que l'on agissait sous l'effet de violents sentiments.

« Lâche-le Rick » redemanda-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

Lentement, à regrets, Rick défit l'étreinte de ses doigts et recula de quelques pas, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour tenter d'apaiser la colère que les mots de cet homme avait fait naître en lui. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne dire du mal de sa fille en sa présence, et il n'allait pas laisser cet homme arrogant et pompeux créer un précédent. Mais Kate avait raison. Etant donné la situation, ce n'était pas en collant une correction au père d'Ashley pour lui apprendre à mesurer ses paroles qu'il arrangerait les choses. Il devait avant tout penser à Alexis et Ashley. Il devait les protégés des idées étriquées de cet homme. Plus que jamais il était heureux que Kate soit à ses côtés parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le canaliser et empêcher qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Pourtant, il connaissait suffisamment sa partenaire pour savoir qu'elle bouillonnait tout autant que lui. Elle se contrôlait simplement mieux que lui.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Mr Castle ! Vous devez être fier de votre fille, elle est parvenue à mettre la main sur un des plus beaux partis de la ville ! » cracha le père d'Ashley avec mépris.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait me poser des questions. Alexis est mon unique héritière, et nous savons tout les deux que mon compte en banque est mieux garni que le vôtre, alors cesser de prendre vos airs de roi outragé avec moi ! » répliqua Castle avec un ton réfrigérant que Kate ne lui connaissait pas en serrant les poings pour ne pas empoigner de nouveau son interlocuteur.

« Je vois qu'il est inutile de chercher à discuter avec vous, nous laisserons nos avocats se charger de régler le problème ! » menaça Mr Linden en pâlissant sous l'affront.

« Mais je vous en prie, je fais appel aux services du plus grand cabinet de cette ville, je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de prendre contact avec votre avocat ! » se moqua Castle avec un sourire en coin qui fit sourire Kate.

« Puisque vous le prenez sur ce ton, nous allons ramener Ashley à la maison et nous… » commença Mr Linden devenu rouge sous l'effet de la colère.

« Ashley a 18 ans Mr Linden peut-être serait-il judicieux de lui demander ce qu'il en pense ! » rétorqua Kate d'un ton agacé.

« Ashley est mon fils mademoiselle, et ce n'est pas à vous de me dire comment m'occuper de lui » répliqua-t-il sèchement en la toisant d'un regard méprisant.

« C'est Lieutenant Beckett Mr Linden, et sans son accord, je ne vous laisserais pas emmener Ashley ou que ce soit » répliqua Kate d'un ton tranchant.

« Ecoutez _lieutenant_, si j'avais besoin des conseils d'une femme telle que vous pour élever mon fils, je vous sonnerais, en attendant rester en dehors de cette histoire ! » s'exclama-t-il en reportant sa colère sur Kate.

« C'est vous qui allez m'écouter Mr Linden. Ashley nous a clairement fait part de son désir de rester ici, et si vous continuer à parler ainsi, je me ferais une joie de vous embarquer au poste pour la nuit ! » déclara Kate de son ton le plus polaire.

« Avec une fille comme la sienne, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il fréquente un flic corrompu ! » remarqua Mr Linden avec dédain.

« Je serais vous, je m'arrêterais là Mr Linden, parce qu'en plus du reste, je pourrais bien décider d'ajouter insulte à agent pendant que j'y suis ! Quant à Ashley, ce qui vous énerve, c'est qu'il ait choisi de ne plus être un pantin entre vos mains et de mener sa vie comme il l'avait décidé et non pas en fonction de vos dictats. Mais je ne perdrais pas mon temps à vous expliquer une situation qui vous échappe, ce serait peine perdue. Vous ne pouvez comprendre ce que vous n'avez jamais connu ! » s'emporta Kate qui tremblait de fureur, se retenant de plus en plus difficilement de ne pas sauter à la gorge de cet imbécile.

« Je pense qu'il serait grand temps que vous repartiez maintenant » retentit la voix d'Ashley coupant la prochaine réplique vénéneuse de son père.

« Pas sans toi Ashley, ta place est chez nous, pas dans cette maison du pêché » déclara Mr Linden en esquissant un pas dans la direction de son fils.

Immédiatement, Kate et Rick s'interposèrent, l'empêchant de rejoindre l'adolescent. Ils avaient agit sans se concerter, instinctivement, dans un synchronisme parfait.

« Non papa, ma place est ici, auprès d'Alexis. Je suis désolé que tu n'approuve pas ma décision, mais Alexis est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, et je commettrais la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie si je te laissais t'immiscer dans notre relation » déclara Ashley en fixant son père d'un air déterminé.

« Mais Ashley, nous sommes ta famille ! » protesta Mme Linden qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois, faisant sursauter Rick et Kate qui avaient presque oublié sa présence.

« Alexis est ma famille maman, tout comme notre bébé. Ma place est auprès d'eux » rétorqua Ashley avant d'ajouter en souriant tristement à ses parents « Vous devriez partir maintenant… »

« Allons-nous en chérie, mais nous n'en resterons pas là ! » s'écria furieusement Mr Linden en attrapant sa femme par le bras et en l'entraînant vers la porte.

« Je suis désolé pour la façon dont ils se sont comportés avec vous » soupira Ashley dès que la porte se referma sur ses parents.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon garçon, tu n'es pas responsable de leur attitude » le rassura Rick en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Rick a raison Ashley. Et je trouve très courageuse la façon dont tu leur as tenu tête » approuva Kate en lui souriant.

« Où est Alexis ? » s'enquit Rick étonner que sa fille ne soit pas descendue en entendant les éclats de voix.

« Elle ne se sentait pas très bien et s'est allongée » expliqua Ashley en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet « D'ailleurs si vous m'excuser, j'aimerais aller la rejoindre »

« Bien sûr mon garçon, et appel si jamais tu as besoin ! » acquiesça Rick en se retenant de se précipiter à l'étage pour veiller sur sa fille.

Ce n'était plus son rôle à présent. Ashley était là pour ça, et il se doutait bien que c'était lui qu'Alexis voulait à ses côtés en cet instant. En soupirant, il regarda Ashley disparaître à l'étage avant de se retourner pour faire face à Kate qui bouillonnant littéralement de rage contenue. En souriant, il se remémora la façon dont elle avait parlé à Mr Linden. Dieu qu'il l'avait trouvé sexy alors qu'elle remettait le père d'Ashley à sa place.

« J'adore quand vous usez de ce ton lieutenant, je trouve ça très sexy ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer, faisant tressauter ses sourcils d'un air suggestif.

« Comment peuvent-ils être les parents d'un garçon comme Ashley ? » explosa Kate en expirant bruyamment sans tenir compte de la remarque de son partenaire encore trop remontée contre les parents d'Ashley.

« Je vais prendre contact avec mes avocats pour les mettre au courant de la situation, je reviens » déclara Castle en retrouvant son sérieux.

Restée seule, Kate fit quelques pas dans l'appartement et se retrouva devant la bibliothèque de l'écrivain. Mais ce ne furent pas les livres par dizaines qui attirèrent son regard. Non, ce qu'elle se mit à observer avec attention, furent les photos d'Alexis à tout âge. Seule ou avec son père. Et une chose la frappa littéralement sur ces photos. Le bonheur qui s'en dégageait. En souriant, elle poursuivit son exploration lorsqu'elle tomba en admiration devant une magnifique photo d'Alexis bébé. Prise par un professionnel, Alexis y souriait de son sourire de bébé et respirait la joie de vivre et l'espièglerie. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans, et Kate était fascinée par ce bébé.

« Notre fille serait tout aussi belle » chuchota Rick en l'enlaçant tendrement, l'attirant contre son torse.

« Castle… » soupira Kate en se laissant aller contre lui en se mordillant la lèvre.

Lorsqu'elle l'écoutait, elle se surprenait à croire que la vie qu'il lui dépeignait était possible et qu'elle pouvait y croire, mais dès qu'il s'éloignait, ses peurs revenaient à la surface, et elle se prenait à douter. Ses sentiments jouaient au yoyo, et les insinuations incessantes de Castle ne faisaient rien pour l'aider à y voir clair et prendre une décision. Et puis il y avait Alexis. C'était pour elle qu'elle était là ce soir, et elle se sentait un peu coupable de flirter ainsi avec son père alors que les problèmes de l'adolescente étaient loin d'être réglés. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'Alexis était heureuse de les voir se rapprocher, surtout qu'elle avait craint que cette histoire ne creuse le fossé qui les séparait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se montrer égoïste et perdre de vue l'essentiel. Elle devait être raisonnable et ne pas se laisser distraire par Castle, même si lui résister s'avérait de plus en plus titanesque.

« Castle, je ne pense pas que discuter de notre relation soit très approprié à l'heure actuelle » déclara-t-elle sans pour autant se détacher de l'étreinte de son partenaire.

Elle ne voulait pas le blessé. Elle l'avait déjà trop fait, et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle le repoussait, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle voulait juste lui faire comprendre que pour le moment la priorité était Alexis, et qu'ils auraient le temps de discuter plus tard. Au calme et à tête reposée.

« Comme il vous plaira lieutenant… » soupira-t-il en arborant une moue boudeuse avant de lancer « mes avocats sont prévenus et prennent déjà les premières mesures qui s'imposent »

« C'est une bonne chose » approuva-t-elle en se laissant guider vers le canapé « Ce genre de mentalité m'énerve prodigieusement » soupira Kate en s'asseyant sur le canapé, une jambe repliée sous ses fesses et le coude posé sur le dossier du divan pour pouvoir faire face à son partenaire.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer en effet… » acquiesça Castle d'un air taquin avant d'ajouter en perdant son sourire « Je suppose que si je leur demande de faire chambre à part, Alexis va m'étriper ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une en effet » rigola Kate devant la mine contrariée de l'écrivain.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » s'offusqua-t-il en accentuant sa mine boudeuse, ce qui fit rire un peu plus Kate.

« Il est tard, je devrais rentrer chez moi… » soupira-t-elle alors qu'un bâillement trahissait son état de fatigue.

« Ne dit pas de bêtise, je vais te préparez la chambre d'amis ! » s'offusqua Rick d'un ton qu'il voulut sans appel.

« Ne te donnes pas cette peine ! » protesta Kate en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

« Pourquoi ? Tu préfères partager mon lit ? » la taquina Rick, même si Kate compris à l'intensité de son regard qu'il ne serait pas contre l'idée.

Et elle devait reconnaître que passer la nuit dans les bras de son écrivain était terriblement tentant. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de se contenir si jamais elle sentait son corps contre le sien dans un contexte aussi intime. Son côté raisonnable reprit le dessus, et elle se contenta de rire en secouant la tête avec un sourire tendrement moqueur.

« Bien tenté Castle, mais pour m'attirer dans ton lit, il faudra faire preuve d'un peu plus d'imagination » déclara-t-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers l'étage.

« Méfiez-vous lieutenant, je pourrais bien vous prendre au mot et décidez de vous séduire… » rétorqua Castle dans son dos, et elle frémit en sentant la caresse de son souffle chaud dans son cou avant d'ajouter dans un murmure « Tu pourrais même être étonnée par mon savoir-faire en la matière… »

« Alors étonnez-moi Mr Castle… » répliqua-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, la tête rejetée en arrière tout en se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre.

Castle allait répondre lorsqu'un hurlement en provenance de l'étage les fit sursauter. Inquiets, ils commencèrent à courir vers les escaliers avant de se stopper en voyant un Ashley paniqué et les mains couvertes de sang dévalé les escaliers.

« Ashley que se passe-t-il ? Où est Alexis ? » s'enquit Castle la voix lourde d'anxiété.

« Elle… elle… » balbutia l'adolescent visiblement choqué « Elle perd du sang… beaucoup de sang… » finit-il par dire avant de s'écrouler sur lui-même.

Kate le rattrapa in extremis alors que Castle se ruait à l'étage en hurlant le prénom de sa fille.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

**Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de ce qu'une de mes proches a elle-même vécue pour ce qui va suivre, ainsi que dans le chapitre suivant, donc j'espère que vous aimerez...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 8 : **

En quelques jours, elle était passée par tellement de sentiments différents qu'elle ne savait plus trop à quoi s'en tenir. Mais en cet instant, le soulagement était le sentiment qui prédominait en elle. Non seulement Ashley lui était revenu et ils étaient plus proches que jamais, mais surtout son père bien que quelque peu sonné par cette nouvelle, ne semblait pas être fâché. La preuve, Ashley était encore en vie après leur discussion entre hommes. Elle se demandait à quel point Kate était intervenue en sa faveur pour apaiser son père. Elle lui était si reconnaissante de sa présence. Elle n'avait pas l'audace de voir en Kate une mère de substitution, elle trouvait ça quelque peu présomptueux, mais plutôt comme une grande sœur géniale qui serait là pour veiller sur elle et la conseillée sans jamais la jugée. Elle avait souvent déploré le fait de n'avoir personne à qui confier ses états d'âme d'adolescente, et la présence de Kate dans la vie de son père n'avait pas été bénéfique que pour lui. Elle aussi en avait profité, observant discrètement la jeune femme et adaptant son comportement au sien. Kate était devenue sa référence féminine parce comme le disait son père, elle était vrai.

Allongée sur son lit, elle pensa aux mois à venir. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas être facile. Loin de là. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était assurée qu'Ashley et son père ne lui tourneraient pas le dos, elle n'avait plus peur. Du moins, beaucoup moins qu'il y a encore quelques heures. Inconsciemment, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, un timide sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et qui comme la fleur à peine éclose, s'épanouit progressivement jusqu'à devenir éblouissant. Mais soudain, une violente douleur la prit par surprise et ses mains se crispèrent sur son ventre alors que son sourire disparaissait pour laisser la place à une grimace de douleur. Roulée en boule sur son lit, elle se tourna sur le côté pour tenter d'endiguer une nouvelle vague plus puissante que la première, mais ce fut peine perdue. Haletante, elle sentit des larmes glissées le long de son visage et un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle n'avait jamais connu une douleur aussi intense. Paniquée, elle tenta de se lever pour aller chercher de l'aide, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle s'écroula au sol comme un pantin désarticulé.

Le souffle coupé, elle ramena ses jambes contre son buste, espérant ainsi faire disparaître la douleur, mais celle-ci s'intensifia au gré des secondes qui s'égrenaient lentement. Elle avait l'impression qu'un tisonnier brûlant lui fouillait les entrailles et une nouvelle complainte douloureuse d'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le front moite et le corps secoué de frissons, elle sentit soudain un liquide chaud s'écoulé le long de ses jambes, faisant grimpé de quelques échelons son anxiomètre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lentement, elle déplaça une main tremblante vers ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ses doigts atteignent une de ses cuisses. Elle frémit lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le liquide poisseux et avant même de ramener sa main devant ses yeux, elle sut qu'il s'agissait de sang. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, et en serrant les dents, elle se redressa péniblement, luttant contre l'étourdissement qui la saisit alors qu'elle se mettait difficilement sur ses pieds. Elle avait déjà eu des saignements depuis sa première fois avec Ashley, mais jamais aussi abondants ni douloureux. Elle ne s'en était pas inquiétée, sachant que parfois cela pouvait arriver, mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle saignait beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit pas grave.

Refusant de regarder ses jambes souillées, continuant de sentir son sang se répandre le long de ses cuisses, engorgeant ses vêtements, elle poursuivit son chemin et arriva enfin dans la salle de bain. Haletante, elle s'appuya des deux mains sur le chambranle de la porte, et prit de profondes inspirations pour ne pas se laisser aller à la torpeur qui l'envahissait progressivement. Au lieu de ça, elle se redressa autant qu'elle le pouvait et pénétra plus avant dans la pièce. Vacillant sur ses jambes cotonneuses, elle s'approcha du lavabo et enfin baissa les yeux sur ses jambes, en appui contre le marbre froid. Un hoquet d'horreur lui échappa en voyant les tâches sombres et luisantes qui marquaient son jean. Celles-ci s'agrandissaient progressivement et prise d'une fébrilité incontrôlable, elle tâtonna pour retirer ses vêtements. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements, et en étouffant des sanglots désespérés, grimpa dans sa baignoire ouvrant le robinet en grand. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fond de la baignoire, et pleura de plus belle en voyant l'eau rougit disparaître dans un glouglou lugubre.

« Alexis ? » entendit-elle la voix d'Ashley dans sa chambre.

Mais tremblante de froid malgré l'eau bouillante qui ruisselait sur son corps engourdi, et se sentant de plus en plus faible, elle fut incapable d'émettre autre chose qu'un gémissement faiblard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » entendit-elle la voix étouffée d'Ashley s'exclamée, mais les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle l'entendait à peine « Alexis ? Réponds-moi ! » s'écria-t-il et malgré la faiblesse qui engourdissait peu à peu son esprit, elle perçut l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Soudain, un choc violent dont les vibrations se répercutèrent jusqu'à elle, la fit difficilement réagir, et un courant d'air la paralysa un peu plus, la faisant se recroquevillée sur elle-même plus qu'elle ne l'était. A peine consciente, elle crut percevoir un hurlement de pure panique, et des mains la soulevée et l'allongée sur le tapis moelleux de sa salle de bain. Complètement amorphe, elle se laissa faire lorsqu'une serviette la recouvrit. La dernière chose dont elle eut conscience avant de sombrer dans les bras accueillants de l'inconscience, c'est que la douleur avait disparue.

« Alexis ? Alexis ! » hurla Ashley paniqué devant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille qu'il trouvait d'une pâleur inquiétante.

N'arrivant pas à la réveillée, il se rua hors de la pièce, mais se prit les pieds dans les vêtements que l'adolescente avait abandonnés à même le sol. Précipitamment, il les repoussa, grimaçant lorsque ses mains se couvrir du sang de Alexis. Un nouvel hurlement de panique s'échappa de sa bouche, et se relevant en titubant, percutant plusieurs meubles sur son passage, il se rua dans les escaliers pour aller chercher de l'aide.

« Ashley que se passe-t-il ? Où est Alexis ? » s'enquit Mr Castle en le voyant débarqué comme un diable surgit de sa boîte.

« Elle… elle… » balbutia l'adolescent visiblement choqué « Elle perd du sang… beaucoup de sang… » finit-il par dire avant de s'écrouler sur lui-même.

Il sentit les bras du lieutenant Beckett se refermer sur lui, l'empêchant de toucher terre, et sans force, se laissa guider jusqu'au sofa alors qu'au-dessus de sa tête il pouvait entendre la course folle de l'écrivain et ses hurlements d'angoisse. Un frémissement d'horreur le secoua alors que les images auxquelles il avait été confronté revenaient le nargué. Il savait que jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, l'image d'Alexis, aussi pâle que la mort, le hanterait. Tétanisé, il eut vaguement conscience que le lieutenant Beckett lui posait une couverture sur les épaules avant de gagner à son tour l'étage, alertée par les cris de panique de Mr Castle.

« Castle ? » appela-t-elle en arrivant en haut des escaliers.

« Ici ! » s'exclama l'écrivain, la peur clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

Elle se précipita vers la chambre d'Alexis d'où lui provenait la voix étouffée de son partenaire et blêmit en découvrant les gouttes de sang qui se dirigeait vers une porte grande ouverte. Un tremblement appréhensif remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et c'est en prenant une profonde inspiration qu'elle avança vers la salle de bain. Elle vacilla légèrement en découvrant Alexis allongée à même le sol, plus blanche que la serviette qui la recouvrait.

« Elle ne se réveilles pas… » souffla Rick des larmes d'impuissance coulant le long de ses joues.

Le regard désespéré qu'il adressa à Kate lui fendit le cœur, et elle sut qu'elle devait garder son calme. Ni Rick ni Ashley n'était en état de gérer convenablement la situation, et la vie d'Alexis dépendait peut-être des décisions qu'elle allait prendre dans les minutes à venir. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle hésita à faire venir une ambulance, mais elle savait que si elle le faisait, la presse s'emparerait aussitôt de l'affaire, et que la nouvelle ferait le tour de New-York puis du monde avant même que l'encre des presses ne soit sec. Et soudain, elle eut une illumination. Le cabinet du docteur Allais possédait son propre bloc opératoire. En fait, il s'agissait d'une petite clinique privée avec toutes les installations nécessaires.

« Rick, couvre là-bien et descends-là en bas ! » ordonna-t-elle de son ton le plus directif pour qu'il lui obéisse sans poser de question.

Et comme elle le lui avait demandé, il se précipita dans la chambre de sa fille, arracha sa couette de son lit et revint pour l'y enrouler fermement. Pendant ce temps, Kate composa le numéro personnel d'urgence du docteur Allais. Depuis qu'elle la consultait, c'était la première fois qu'elle en faisait usage, et elle espérait que cela suffirait à la gynécologue pour comprendre l'urgence de la situation. En quelques mots, Kate lui expliqua la situation et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle lui ordonna de conduire Alexis à la clinique où elle la rejoignait aussi vite que possible, le temps de réunir son équipe. Soulagée, Kate rejoignit Castle qui attendait les prochaines instructions avec fébrilité alors que Ashley et lui veillait sur Alexis qui paraissait un peu moins pâle, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet d'optique dû à l'éclairage tamisé du salon.

« Allons-y » lança-t-elle en attrapant sa veste et son sac et en sortant du loft sans donner plus de précisions.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Rick proteste, qu'il lui demande de plus amples informations, mais il n'en fit rien. Il la suivit en toute confiance, persuadé qu'elle résoudrait le problème. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais laissé personne prendre de décisions importantes concernant Alexis, et le fait qu'il lui confie la vie de sa fille sans sourciller était à ses yeux la plus belle de toutes les déclarations d'amour qu'il aurait pu lui faire. Dans l'ascenseur, elle appuya sur le bouton du parking souterrain, et s'adossa contre le mur du fond, le regard braqué sur Alexis. Elle était morte d'inquiétude, consciente que cette perte abondante de sang n'était pas normale. Alexis faisait-elle une fausse couche ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose ? Quoi que ce soit, elle avait hâte de la confier aux bons soins du docteur Allais.

« On va à l'hôpital ? » s'enquit Ashley qui tenait la main d'Alexis dans la sienne, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Non, nous l'emmenons dans une petite clinique privée » répondit Kate en croisant le regard de Rick.

La surprise fit place à la reconnaissance dans son regard, et elle sut qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Alexis gémit, et remua légèrement, obligeant Rick à rompre le contact visuel avec Kate et à resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la soulagée. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire de sa souffrance la sienne afin qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle lui sourit comme elle seule le faisait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et ça le rendait fou. Et à nouveau, il remercia le ciel d'avoir fait entrer Kate Beckett dans sa vie parce qu'elle lui donnait la force d'affronter courageusement la situation sans perdre son calme. Il se devait d'être fort pour Alexis, mais aussi pour Kate. Déposant un baiser sur le front glacial et moite de sa fille, il releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'Ashley était presque aussi pâle que sa fille et qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer de nouveau. Et il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que le jeune homme ressentait en cet instant. C'était des sentiments qu'il n'avait que trop souvent éprouvés, et il se surprit à regretter qu'Ashley y soit confronté si jeune.

Ashley était tétanisé par la peur. La peur de perdre la femme de sa vie, et celle de perdre ce bébé qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais que déjà il aimait. Oui, ces sentiments Rick ne les connaissaient que trop bien pour les avoir expérimentés à de nombreuses reprises ces dernières années. Depuis qu'Alexis était venue au monde, il ne s'était pas écoulé une seule seconde, d'une seule minute, d'une seule journée, sans qu'il ne s'inquiète pour elle, se demandant sans cesse si elle allait bien, si elle était en sécurité. C'était le lot de tous les parents, et il avait appris à vivre avec cette peur incessante, la domptant, apprenant à ne pas la laisser dominer sa vie. Et puis Kate Beckett était entré dans sa vie, et il avait expérimenté une autre peur. Celle de ne pas pouvoir protéger la personne aimée au-delà de toute raison, au mépris de sa propre sécurité. Il avait eu si souvent craint de la perdre sans jamais lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, qu'il avait cessé de les comptées. Alors oui, il comprenait ce qu'Ashley ressentait en cet instant, et il ne pouvait que compatir à sa souffrance. Sans perdre de temps, il emboîta le pas à Kate dès que les portes s'ouvrirent suffisamment pour lui permettre de le faire, et il déposa Alexis sur la banquette arrière, la calant dans les bras d'Ashley.

Avant même de quitter le parking souterrain, Kate alluma son gyrophare et s'élança à toute vitesse dans les rues newyorkaises. Elle savait qu'elle enfreignait le règlement, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Une vie était en danger, et elle n'avait pas le temps de respecter le règlement à la lettre.

« Plus vite lieutenant Beckett ! » s'écria soudain Ashley avec affolement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquirent Kate et Rick d'une même voix.

Rick se retourna vivement après avoir détaché sa ceinture alors que Kate lançait des regards dans le rétroviseur pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Elle s'est remise à saigner » expliqua Ashley d'une voix défaite.

Kate appuya si fort sur l'accélérateur que la voiture bondit littéralement en avant, et elle se crispa un peu plus sur le volant. Elle commençait à se demander si elle avait pris la bonne décision en n'appelant pas une ambulance. Rick ne le lui pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait malheur à Alexis. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut la clinique devant elle, et elle se gara devant l'aile éclairée du bâtiment. Avant même qu'elle n'ait coupé le contact, elle vit le docteur Allais sortir en courant de la clinique avec une civière sur laquelle Rick s'empressa de déposer sa fille.

« Que s'est- il passé ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle repartait en courant vers la clinique.

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et est inconsciente depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure » répondit Kate en voyant que les deux hommes n'étaient pas en état de répondre aux questions du médecin.

« S'était-elle plainte de douleurs avant ça ? » demanda le docteur Allais pendant qu'un infirmier prenait des notes.

« Non, elle avait l'air d'aller très bien » répliqua Kate en interrogeant Rick et Ashley du regard, et ceux-ci opinèrent du chef.

« D'accord, on l'emmène en salle d'examen » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant signe à sa secrétaire.

Celle-ci s'empara d'un dossier et s'approcha d'eux avant de les invités à la suivre dans la salle d'attente que Kate connaissait bien. Dans un bel ensemble, Rick et Ashley se laissèrent tomber sur les sièges en poussant un soupir d'inquiétude.

« Mr Castle, nous aurions besoin que vous remplissiez ce questionnaire à propos des antécédents médicaux d'Alexis » déclara la secrétaire en tendant un dossier à Rick.

« Donnez le moi » déclara Kate en voyant que son partenaire ne réagissait pas, perdu dans un océan de culpabilité et d'inquiétude.

La secrétaire acquiesça et sortit ensuite de la pièce, les laissant seuls face à leur angoisse. Pour se donner une contenance, Kate sortit un stylo de son sac et commença machinalement à remplir les différents formulaires, surprise d'en connaître autant sur la jeune fille. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisés qu'elle en avait autant appris sur elle, mais finalement cela ne devrait pas la surprendre. Castle lui avait si souvent parlé de sa fille, lui confiant de nombreuses anecdotes la concernant, qu'elle avait inconsciemment enregistré ces informations dans un coin de sa mémoire. Ainsi, elle savait qu'Alexis avait eu les oreillons quand elle avait 3 ans, qu'à 6 ans elle avait eu la varicelle et qu'à 10 ans elle avait été opérée de l'appendicite. Entre autres choses. Elle ne se décida à tendre le dossier à Rick que lorsqu'elle ne sut répondre aux dernières questions.

« Rick ? Il manque quelques informations, et vérifie que ce que j'ai noté est correct » déclara-t-elle d'un ton doux mais ferme.

Il sursauta légèrement au son de sa voix, lui lança un regard légèrement hagard avant de poser les yeux sur les formulaires qu'elle lui tendait avant de s'en emparer machinalement et de commencer à les lire.

« Moi qui croyait que tu n'écoutais pas… » déclara Rick en esquissant un pâle sourire sans quitter les formulaires du regard.

« Seulement quand tu parles de la CIA ou des petits hommes verts, pas quand il s'agit d'Alexis » rétorqua-t-elle avec amusement.

« Merci Kate, merci d'être là » souffla-t-il en refermant le dossier et en posant un regard brillant de larmes sur sa partenaire.

« Le docteur Allais est très compétente Rick, Alexis ira bien » le rassura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, l'invitant à se blottir contre elle.

« J'ai tellement peur Kate » avoua-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Je sais Rick, mais Alexis est forte, elle s'en remettra… » souffla-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement la nuque avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Que croyez-vous qu'il se soit passé ? » s'enquit faiblement Ashley.

« Je ne sais pas Ashley, et je préfère ne pas me torturer l'esprit en imaginant les pires scénarios, attendons que le docteur Allais revienne » soupira Kate en tendant la main pour presser le bras du jeune homme qui paraissait totalement dépassé par la situation.

Ashley opina tristement du chef et se renfonça dans sa chaise, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il savait que le lieutenant Beckett avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios. Et il n'avait qu'une hâte, que le docteur Allais revienne pour lui dire ce qui arrivait à Alexis. Et comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, la doctoresse réapparut, un dossier à la main. Son visage impassible ne laissait rien deviner de l'état d'Alexis, et il sentit son anxiété augmentée d'un cran.

« Comment va Alexis docteur ? » s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle faisait un pas dans la salle d'attente.

« Nous avons arrêté l'hémorragie et l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel… » commença-t-elle a expliquer sous le regard attentif de ses interlocuteurs.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » voulut savoir Rick, sa main se crispant autour de celle de Kate qui lui caressa le dos dans un geste apaisant.

« Et bien Alexis a fait ce que l'on appelle vulgairement une grossesse molaire » déclara le docteur Allais du ton que l'on use lorsque l'on doit annoncer le décès d'une personne à ses proches.

« Elle est tombée enceinte d'une dent ? » s'étonna Rick en écarquillant les yeux et en lançant un regard étrange à Ashley.

« Même dans les pires situations tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire de l'humour ! » soupira Kate en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré avant de faire signe au docteur Allais de continuer.

« Désolé, vieux réflexes… » souffla Rick avec le sourire d'un gosse de cinq ans qui voudrait se faire pardonner une énième ânerie avant de reporter son attention sur le docteur Allais qui assistait à l'échange avec ébahissement « Mais je croyais que les grossesses molaires étaient extrêmement rares ? »

« C'est exact, environ une grossesse sur 2000 » reconnut le médecin, heureuse de voir que le père de sa patiente avait repris son sérieux avant de poursuivre « Il s'agit d'une anomalie lors du processus de fécondation lors de la conception… »

« J'ai l'impression d'être de retour au lycée et de suivre un cours sur la reproduction sexuelle » chuchota Rick à l'oreille de Kate qui lui lança un regard réprobateur, l'obligeant à se reconcentrer sur le discours du docteur.

« Ce type de complication fait partie d'un groupe de maladies appelé tumeurs trophoblastiques gestationnelles…. » poursuivit-elle avant d'être coupée par un Ashley effaré.

« Alexis a un cancer ? »

« Le petit m'ôte les mots de la bouche ! » s'exclama Castle en pâlissant.

« Non je vous rassure. La grossesse molaire est une tumeur bénigne non cancéreuse » les rassura-t-elle d'un ton apaisant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une grossesse molaire ? » s'enquit Kate en soufflant de soulagement et en desserrant son emprise sur la main de Rick qui remua discrètement ses doigts pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui en avait pas brisé un ou deux.

« Et bien pour faire simple, lors d'une fécondation normale, l'œuf fertilisé contient 23 chromosomes de la mère et 23 chromosomes du père…. » répondit le docteur Allais de son ton professoral.

« Et revoilà le cours de science… j'ai une brusque envie d'aller aux toilettes moi… » marmonna Rick en grimaçant en direction de Kate.

Kate lui lança un regard agacé, même si elle savait qu'il ne réagissait comme ça que pour dédramatisé la situation et oublier que sa fille était allongée dans une chambre de cette clinique, et qu'ils ignoraient toujours ce qu'elle avait exactement.

«… dans le cas d'Alexis, l'œuf ne contient que les 23 chromosomes du père qui se sont dupliqués… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça implique pour Alexis ? » s'enquit Ashley un peu largué par toutes ces explications médicales.

« Que l'embryon ne peut pas être viable » déclara-t-il sombrement en imaginant la réaction de sa petite princesse avec un pincement au cœur.

« En fait il n'y a pas d'embryon du tout, ni de placenta normal » rétorqua le docteur Allais en se troublant légèrement, peu habituée à ce que les familles de ses patients fasse de l'humour dans une telle situation.

« Donc Alexis n'est pas enceinte ? » s'étonna Ashley de plus en plus perdu.

« Et bien, il y a bien eu fécondation, mais ça n'a pas donné pour résultat d'embryon comme pour une grossesse normale. Une échographie devrait laisser apparaître une image en flocon de neige et révéler la présence des kystes placentaires, mais le labo m'a informé que le niveau d'hormone de grossesse gonadotrophine chorionique (HCG) est plus élevé que la normale » expliqua aussi simplement que possible le docteur Allais.

« Mais ce n'est pas dangereux pour Alexis, n'est-ce pas docteur ? » s'inquiéta Rick avec un froncement de sourcils et en se crispant légèrement.

« Cela aurait pu le devenir, je ne vous le cache pas, mais Alexis a été prise en charge rapidement, ce qui va nous permettre de la traiter pour empêcher tout risque de prolifération de la môle hydatiforme » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton réconfortant.

« Quel est le traitement ? » demanda Kate en frissonnant en imaginant la réaction d'Alexis en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Soit nous pratiquons un curetage aspiratif, ce qui pourrait nécessiter une seconde intervention pour évacuer la totalité de la môle… »

« L'intervention ne me paraît pas la meilleure option si elle doit en entraîner une seconde… » remarqua Rick en échangeant un regard avec Kate qui semblait partager son avis.

« … soit un médicament qui provoquera des contractions utérines et l'évacuation de l'œuf. » conclut le docteur Allais au moment ou une infirmière faisait son entrée dans la pièce.

Le docteur Allais s'excusa avant de rejoindre la jeune femme qui lui tendit un nouveau dossier avant de repartir d'où elle venait, remplacé par un autre médecin avec lequel le docteur Allais se mit à discuter. Pendant ce temps, Ashley, plus pâle encore qu'à son arrivée à la clinique tituba jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il se laissa tomber. Inquiets, Rick et Kate échangèrent un regard et allèrent s'asseoir près du jeune homme.

« Je sais que le docteur a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'embryon, mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir perdu mon bébé… » souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait le long de son visage pâle.

« C'est normal Ashley ce que tu ressens… » le rassura Kate en serrant ses mains glacées dans les siennes.

« Vous croyez ? Je veux dire, je ne savais même pas si Alexis était vraiment enceinte alors… » murmura Ashley en baissant la tête, comme honteux de ses émotions.

« C'est vrai, mais tu as imaginé ce que serait ta vie avec ce bébé, ce que ce serait de le tenir dans tes bras, d'être là pour lui, de le voir grandir. Et tu as aimé ce que cela impliquait. Tu t'étais fait à l'idée de devenir papa » déclara Rick en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Ashley.

« C'est si injuste… pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ça nous arrive à nous ? » s'enquit inutilement Ashley, sachant que c'était une question qui n'avait malheureusement pas de réponses, du moins aucunes qui pourraient soulager d'une façon ou d'une autre sa souffrance.

« Bien, j'ai les derniers résultats d'Alexis… » déclara soudain le docteur Allais, les faisant tout trois se relever d'un bond.

« Et ? » s'enquit fébrilement Castle.

« Et l'échographie a confirmée qu'il s'agissait bien d'une grossesse molaire partielle, et heureusement, le môle ne s'est pas étendu au-delà de son utérus. J'en ai discuté avec un collègue, et nous pensons que le traitement médicamenteux est le plus adapté. Nous n'aurons recours à l'intervention qu'en dernier recours. Avec votre permission, nous aimerions lui administré le traitement dès maintenant » leur apprit-elle d'un ton à la fois impersonnel et compatissant.

« Comment va Alexis ? » demanda Rick en interrogeant Kate du regard comme pour lui demander ce qu'il devait faire.

« Nous avons stoppé les saignements, et ses constantes sont revenues à la normale. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveillée » les rassura-t-elle en attendant toujours une réponse.

« Kate ? Que dois-je faire ? » interrogea Rick en se tournant vers sa partenaire avec un air perdu qui lui serra le cœur.

Elle avait si peu l'habitude de le voir aussi peu sûr de lui et perdu. Et qu'il lui demande son avis concernant la santé d'Alexis lui réchauffait le cœur. Si elle avait analysé correctement le langage corporel du docteur Allais, il fallait agir rapidement pour éviter que la tumeur ne se répande dans le corps d'Alexis. Elle aussi aurait préféré attendre le réveil de l'adolescente pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait, mais le temps jouait contre eux, et elle ne voulait pas qu'Alexis ne cours plus de risques que ceux qu'elle avait déjà connus.

« Donne l'autorisation pour qu'ils la traitent le plus rapidement possible… » déclara-t-elle en plantant un regard assuré dans celui de son partenaire.

« Allez-y doc, soignez ma fille » lança Rick sans quitter sa muse du regard, puisant en elle la force dont il avait besoin.

« Très bien. Nous allons transférer Alexis dans une chambre, et nous allons en mettre une seconde à votre disposition pour cette nuit » approuva le docteur Allais avant de faire signe à une infirmière qui vint les rejoindre.

« Merci docteur » lui sourit Kate en rompant la connexion.

« Je vous en prie » répliqua la jeune doctoresse avant de s'éloigner pour administrer le traitement à sa jeune patiente.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre… » les invita la jeune infirmière en leur indiquant une direction d'un geste gracieux de la main.

Machinalement, Rick passa un bras autour de la taille de Kate et posa son autre bras sur les épaules d'Ashley, et il les entraîna à la suite de l'infirmière, la suivant dans le dédale de couloirs. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'infirmière ouvrit la porte d'une chambre qui aurait pu passer pour une chambre d'hôtel sans la présence du matériel médical qui attendait silencieusement que l'on ait besoin de lui. Mécaniquement, Ashley se laissa tomber sur le premier lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond et les bras en croix, et Rick entraîna Kate vers le second, tirant au passage le rideau entre les deux lits.

« Le docteur Allais vous fera prévenir lorsque votre fille sera installée dans sa chambre, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Elle veut s'assurer avant qu'Alexis réagit bien au traitement » déclara l'infirmière avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Je sais que le docteur Allais a dit qu'Alexis allait bien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, d'avoir peur que quelque chose se passe mal… » soupira Rick en allant se poster devant la fenêtre alors que Kate qui s'était assise sur le lit se releva pour venir le rejoindre.

« Tu ne dois pas penser à ça Rick. Je connais bien le docteur Allais. Elle ne t'aurait pas dit que tout irais bien si ce n'était pas le cas. » déclara-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et en se pressant contre son dos en une étreinte réconfortante.

« Je sais que tu as raison… » soupira-t-il en posant ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble avant d'ajouter tout en se retournant « merci d'être là Kate »

« Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs Rick… » lui sourit-elle tendrement en levant une main qu'elle posa sur sa joue.

Doucement Rick laissa son front venir toucher celui de Kate, et il ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de sa main sur sa joue et la proximité de son corps contre le sien. Sa présence à ses côtés l'apaisait et l'empêchait de se ronger les sangs. Soudain un bruit mat de l'autre côté du rideau attira son attention, et se détachant à contre cœur des bras de sa compagne, il alla voir si Ashley allait bien. Il entendit Kate lui emboîter le pas, et ils se stoppèrent de concert devant le lit du jeune homme. Ashley était allongé sur le lit, et une de ses mains reposait au-dessus de sa tête, contre le mur, ce qui avait dû provoquer le son qu'ils avaient entendu. Il serait contre lui un des oreillers, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et des larmes souillaient son visage.

« Ils vont avoir du mal à s'en remettre n'est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-il en fixant tristement l'adolescent.

« Oui, mais nous seront là pour eux… » murmura Kate en glissant sa main dans celle de Rick.

« Tu devrais te reposer, la journée a été longue… » soupira-t-il en l'entraînant vers le lit.

« Toi aussi… » répliqua-t-elle alors qu'il relâchait sa main.

« Ce fauteuil m'a l'air très confortable » lui sourit-il avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Dans le lit Castle maintenant ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en passant une main dans sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Serait-ce un ordre lieutenant ? » la taquina-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

« Castle, nous sommes dans un hôpital, et je n'aurais donc aucuns scrupules à faire usage de mon arme » gronda-t-elle en s'allongeant tout en le tirant vers elle pour qu'il en fasse de même.

« Oui ma'ame ! » acquiesça-t-il en étouffant son rire dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Dors ! » soupira-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

Le silence se fit rapidement dans la chambre, et ne fut rompu que bien des heures plus tard, lorsqu'une personne entra furtivement dans la pièce. Indécise sur la conduite à tenir, l'infirmière resta immobile sur le seuil de la pièce, son regard voyageant d'un lit à l'autre. Qui devait-elle prévenir ? Le jeune homme ou bien le couple enlacé dans l'autre lit ? Comme pour mettre fin à ses hésitations, le jeune homme remua et s'assit finalement sur son lit.

« Excusez-moi ? » l'appela-t-elle doucement en avançant silencieusement vers son lit.

« Oui ? » s'enquit-il en se tournant vivement vers elle.

« Mademoiselle Castle vient d'être amenée dans sa chambre et ne devrait plus tarder à se réveillée » déclara-t-elle en souriant au jeune homme aux traits marqués par la fatigue et le chagrin.

« Comment vat-elle ? » demanda-t-il en se crispant légèrement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à entendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Bien. Le traitement commence à faire effet » le rassura-t-elle avant de lui dire « Elle se trouve dans la chambre d'en face »

« Je peux y aller ? » voulut-il savoir en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Bien sûr » approuva-t-elle avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas, Ashley se figea et se tourna vers le lit dans lequel dormait Mr Castle et le lieutenant Beckett. Devait-il les prévenir ? Hésitant, il avança et repoussa légèrement le rideau. Un sourire irrépressible naquit sur ses lèvres en les découvrant tendrement enlacés. La tête du lieutenant Beckett reposait sur l'épaule de l'écrivain qui avait passé un bras sous sa tête pour poser une main sur sa hanche, et leurs mains étaient enlacées sur le torse de celui-ci. Alexis aurait fait des bonds de joie en les voyant ainsi et il décida de prendre une photo pour la lui montrer, même s'il signait son arrêt de mort en faisant ça…. Que ne ferait-il pas pour faire naître un sourire sur le visage de sa bien-aimée ? Ce qui le ramenait à son dilemme. Devait-il les réveillés ou pas ? Mais il voulait être seul avec Alexis. C'était à lui de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire seul. Fouillant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, il dénicha un bloc et un stylo, et laissa un mot pour le cas où l'un d'eux se réveillerait et le laissa en évidence sur son oreiller avant de suivre l'infirmière. Elle lui indiqua la chambre d'Alexis avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il pénétra dans la chambre, et son cœur rata plusieurs battements en découvrant la pâleur d'Alexis. Ses yeux papillonnèrent au moment où il s'emparait de sa main délicate.

« Hey… » souffla-t-il tendrement avant de se pencher pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Hey… » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle difficilement.

Avant de lui répondre, Ashley lui servit un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire. Alexis le remercia d'un sourire avant de se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers.

« Ash ? » insista-t-elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? » demanda-t-il en se demandant si le fait de venir seul était une si bonne idée que ça finalement.

« Je me suis senti mal… et puis il y a eu ce sang… tout ce sang… » déclara Alexis alors que des larmes se mettaient à coulées le long de ses joues et qu'elle resserrait son emprise autour des doigts de son petit ami.

« Nous t'avons conduite à la clinique du docteur Allais… » la renseigna-t-il avant de souffler d'une voix tremblante « Tu nous as fait si peur… »

« Désolée… » s'excusa-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux pour lutter contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait insidieusement « Où sont papa et Kate ? » demanda-t-elle en constatant qu'Ashley et elle étaient seuls dans la chambre.

« Dans une chambre de l'autre côté du couloir. Le docteur Allais nous y a installés pendant qu'elle s'occupait de toi… » expliqua-t-il rapidement en voyant l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

« Que s'est- il passé ? » redemanda-t-elle en constatant que son petit-ami évitait la question.

« Alexis… il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre que tu te sente mieux avant d'aborder le sujet… » tenta-t-il de se dérober, ne se sentant soudain plus la force de lui apprendre la nouvelle.

« Tu me fais peur Ashley ! » protesta Alexis en se mettant à trembler « Comment va notre bébé ? » voulut-elle savoir en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Ashley qui ferma les yeux.

« Il n'y a pas de bébé Alexis, je suis désolé… » soupira-t-il d'une voix éteinte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Je suis triste de vous annoncer qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre de cette fic, même s'il y aura un épiloque...**

**Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de commenter cette fic et de venir la lire, même si j'ai conscience que le fair que ce ne soit pas une fic casckett en ait rebuter plus d'un...**

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture à tous! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 9** :

Elle voyait les lèvres d'Ashley remuées, mais elle n'entendait pas, elle n'entendait plus ce qu'il lui disait. Elle avait l'impression de s'être éveillée pour plonger en plein cauchemar, au point qu'elle doutait fort d'être éveillée. Elle devait forcément encore être en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Pourtant elle avait beau se pincer sous ses couvertures, le cauchemar ne partait pas. Ashley était toujours là, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et ces mots terribles sortaient encore et toujours de sa bouche. Elle avait envie de lui hurler de se taire, d'arrêter de mentir, mais elle était comme tétanisée. Elle ne pouvait que rester là à l'écouter lui dire qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de bébé. Une grossesse molaire. Qui avait pu inventer un nom aussi ridicule ? Pourquoi pas une grossesse jambière ou une grossesse brassière pendant qu'ils y étaient ? Qu'est-ce que ses dents venaient faire là-dedans ? Bon d'accord, son humour craignait un peu, mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir en pareilles circonstances après tout ? Et puis elle était la fille de Richard Castle ! Ca laissait forcément des traces. Est-ce que son bébé hériterait de ce sens de l'humour déplorable ? Ah non, c'est vrai, il n'y avait pas de bébé se rappela-t-elle dans un soupir douloureux.

Reportant son attention sur Ashley, elle réalisa qu'il avait arrêté de parler. Il en avait donc fini avec ces explications dont elle n'avait que faire. Que lui importait de connaître le pourquoi du comment ? Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais ce bébé qu'elle avait tant imaginé dans ses bras, qu'elle ne le verrait pas sourire, rire, pleurer, grandir tout simplement. Et elle en voulait à Ashley. Pour être celui qui lui avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle. Pour être capable de pleurer sur cette perte alors qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Et surtout elle lui en voulait de la regarder avec ce mélange d'inquiétude et d'incrédulité. Elle savait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, ce que tout le monde attendrait d'elle. Qu'elle pleure, qu'elle montre son chagrin et sa peine face à cette douloureuse épreuve. Mais comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur était mort en même temps que cet espoir de bonheur futur ? Elle se sentait vide de tout, comme si en perdant ce bébé, elle avait perdu son identité. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir échouée, et elle avait honte. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que son corps n'avait pas été capable de faire les choses correctement ? Comment Ashley pouvait-il rester à côtés d'elle alors qu'elle avait tué leur bébé ?

Elle se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Elle avait forcément dû faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Etait-ce ces sentiments négatifs qu'elle avait ressentis en découvrant cette possible grossesse qui avait influés sur le processus ? Ou bien le temps infini qu'elle avait mis à s'en rendre compte et à prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin ? Elle se faisait horreur, et elle ne supportait plus la compagnie d'Ashley qui parvenait à exprimer sa tristesse ouvertement alors qu'elle en était incapable. Elle avait pourtant entendu dire que les hommes gardaient leurs sentiments pour eux, mais Ashley lui envoyait les siens au visage, comme pour mieux la punir, la faire un peu plus culpabilisée. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il la laisse seule. Seule avec sa culpabilité et sa souffrance. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, elle refusait obstinément de croiser son regard, ne supportant plus d'y lire sa souffrance et son incompréhension. Elle se sentait juger et ce sentiment éveillait en elle une colère irrépressible. Aussi garder le silence et refuser l'affrontement lui paraissaient la plus sûre des attitudes.

« Alexis ? Parle-moi je t'en prie… » souffla Ashley d'un ton suppliant qui lui hérissa le poils.

Elle sentait une colère sourde montée en elle, et elle ferma les yeux en prenant de profondes inspirations pour tenter de la maîtrisée. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'Ashley s'en aille et la laisse seule. Elle ne voulait pas se justifiée, elle ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne voulait pas avoir à disséquer ses émotions. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir laisser sa douleur s'exprimée sans témoin, laisser ce vent de peine qui lui déchirait les entrailles soufflé sur les braises de son chagrin et les attisées jusqu'à ce que celles-ci deviennent si dévorantes qu'elles la submergent et l'engloutissent. Elle voulait arrêter de penser, arrêter de souffrir, arrêter de respirer. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle continua d'ignorer Ashley espérant qu'il comprendrait et qu'il quitterait sa chambre sans qu'elle ait besoin de le lui demander clairement. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'affronter, mais elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle dirait des choses blessantes. Qu'elle finirait probablement par regrettées, donc elle préférait garder la bouche et les yeux fermés. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire en cet instant précis.

Adoptant donc une respiration de plus en plus lente et régulière, elle le laissa penser qu'elle s'était endormie, et attendit patiemment qu'il finisse par rendre les armes et ne se décide à partir. Elle allait perdre patience lorsqu'elle perçut le raclement de sa chaise sur le sol. Elle se retint d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il faisait, mais le contact de ses lèvres sur son front la dissuada de le faire. D'autant que son souffle stagna au-dessus d'elle, comme s'il l'observait avec attention. Ce qu'il faisait probablement. Plus que jamais elle comprenait le lieutenant Beckett lorsqu'elle se plaignait de la façon dont son père la fixait à longueur de journée. Elle sentit le souffle de son soupir sur son visage avant qu'il ne l'embrasse de nouveau et que le son de ses pas s'éloignant d'elle ne lui parvienne dans un chuintement discret. Le léger cliquetis de la porte lui apprit qu'il venait de sortir, la laissant seule avec elle-même. Lentement, elle rouvrit les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration qui lui brûla la poitrine. Mais elle se moquait de la douleur physique. Elle était capable d'en faire abstraction, de la repousser jusqu'à la rendre inexistante.

Délicatement, elle se redressa sur son lit, jusqu'à se retrouver en position semi-assise. La douleur qui lui déchira le bas ventre lui tira un gémissement, mais elle se contenta de serrer les dents et d'ignorer la souffrance. Une fois en position, elle se laissa de nouveau aller contre les oreillers, le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Le moindre geste lui demandait un effort insurmontable, et elle se sentit extrêmement lasse. Elle se laissa donc le temps de récupérer avant d'entreprendre sa prochaine action. Elle ne voulait pas alerter les infirmières et que celles-ci débarquent pour lui administrer des antidouleurs qui l'abrutiraient et la plongeraient dans un sommeil artificiel. Elle voulait rester lucide pour ne jamais rien oublier de ces instants. Lorsqu'elle sentit que ses forces lui étaient revenues, elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant quelques instants le plafond, puis lentement, elle leva une main sans quitter une tâche ayant une drôle de forme d'œuf au plafond et repoussa le drap, dégageant son ventre. Toujours les yeux rivés à cette tâche, elle remonta ensuite le haut du pyjama bleu qu'elle portait et frémit lorsqu'un courant d'air effleura sa peau mise à nue.

Et ensuite, elle laissa retomber mollement sa main sur le drap, et resta ainsi un long moment. Elle avait presque peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, ou plus exactement ne pas découvrir. Ashley lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas subit d'intervention, qu'elle allait devoir expulser naturellement le bé… le fœtus, mais elle avait peur. Peur de ne plus voir cette bosse, ce petit renflement qui lui montrait mieux que n'importe quelle analyse qu'elle était bien enceinte. Peur que tout ceci ne soit déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle détacha lentement son regard de cette tâche pour le laisser lentement dériver jusqu'au plafonnier, puis le long de la fissure à peine visible dans le mur d'en face, sur la table où trônait déjà des bouquets de fleurs exubérants auxquels elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention, et enfin sur la couverte bleue pâle du lit. Et elle resta bloquée sur ses pieds dont elle devinait la forme sous l'épaisseur du tissu. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle devait savoir. Fermant brièvement les yeux, puissant au plus profond de son être la force qui lui faisait défaut, elle inspira profondément avant de rouvrir les yeux, pour les posés aussitôt sur son ventre, sans détour. Et son cœur eut un rater.

Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, ses doigts tremblant vinrent caresser son ventre. Il était toujours là. Les médecins avaient fait erreur. Son bébé était bien là. Elle ne l'avait pas perdue. Ils lui avaient fait peur pour rien. Délicatement, elle caressa sa peau tendue, et un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ashley allait être si content. Leur bébé n'était pas mort, il était toujours là, à l'abri de son ventre. Lorsque le médecin viendrait, elle le lui dirait et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Sur une dernière caresse, elle recouvrit son ventre et rajusta la couverture avant de se rallonger complètement et de ramener son regard sur le plafond. Automatiquement, elle chercha sa tâche du regard, mais ne la trouva pas. L'œuf semblait s'être transformé en quelque chose d'autre. Plissant les yeux, elle sourit en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un oisillon. Le claquement sec de la porte de sa chambre lui fit tourner la tête, et elle sourit en découvrant la présence d'Ashley.

« Désolé, elle m'a échappé des mains… » marmonna-t-il en rougissant de sa maladresse.

« Ce n'est rien, je suis contente que tu sois revenu… » lui sourit-elle en tendant une main vers lui.

Surpris et légèrement interdit par ce brusque changement d'humeur, il avança vers elle pour prendre la main qu'elle lui tendait. Avait-elle enfin accepté l'inévitable ? S'était-elle faite à l'idée qu'ils ne connaitraient jamais ce bébé ? Désorienté, il la scruta attentivement, et fronça les sourcils en voyant son expression radieuse. Quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau. Alexis était une fille sensible, ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir une telle réaction face à une nouvelle pareille, surtout qu'elle était personnellement impliquée.

« Alexis ? Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » s'enquit-il prudemment de peur de la brusquée et de déclencher une crise.

« De quoi devrions-nous parler ? Tout va parfaitement bien ! » répliqua Alexis avec un sourire heureux qui acheva de déstabilisé son petit-ami « Quand pourrais-je rentrer à la maison ? » ajouta-t-elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Euh…euh…je… » bafouilla Ashley troublé et commençant à se demander si le choc n'avait pas été trop violent pour Alexis.

Il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Il se sentait totalement impuissant, et il avait peur que de confronter de nouveau Alexis à la dure réalité ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il devait aller trouver le docteur Allais et lui demander de venir voir la jeune fille. Peut-être qu'elle se rendrait à la vérité si celle-ci venait de la bouche de son médecin.

« Tu veux que j'aille lui poser la question ? » s'enquit-il donc en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Oui et peux tu également aller chercher mon père et Kate s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais les voir » approuva Alexis avant d'adopter une moue boudeuse.

« Bien sûr, repose-toi en attendant… » déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Fébrilement, il ouvrit la porte, prenant soin de ne pas la claquée, et se rua dans la chambre d'en face qu'il ouvrit sans prendre la peine de la refermée. Mais il se figea au pied du lit dans lequel dormait Mr Castle et le lieutenant Beckett. Devait-il les réveiller maintenant ou aller d'abord chercher le médecin et attendre qu'elle ait vu Alexis avant de les inquiétés ? Il savait que Mr Castle lui reprocherait certainement de ne pas l'avoir prévenu dès qu'Alexis s'était réveillée, mais il ne voyait pas l'utilité qu'il soit trois à se ronger les sangs pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul pour ça. Redressant les épaules, il se détourna, retourna dans le couloir et referma la porte qui émit un léger claquement qui se répercuta dans le silence du couloir.

Le claquement de la porte de la chambre la réveilla, et elle ouvrit les yeux, tout les sens aux aguets, cherchant à déterminer s'il y avait un danger ou pas. Mais au bout de longues minutes, seul le silence répondant à ses inquiétudes, elle se détendit et s'étira lentement. Du moins essaya-t-elle, mais la présence d'un corps chaud et robuste tout contre le sien la fit se tendre à nouveau. Lentement, prudemment, elle releva la tête et se figea. Elle dormait dans les bras de Castle, la tête posée sur son épaule et sa main droite au-dessus de son cœur. Et le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui revient en mémoire. Le désespoir et la culpabilité de Rick. Son inquiétude pour Alexis. Et son propre désir de le rassurer, d'être aussi prêt de lui que possible. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant que c'était elle qui l'avait invité à passer la nuit dans le même lit qu'elle. Mais alors qu'elle l'observait dormir, un air paisible peint sur le visage, elle ne regretta pas son impulsivité. Elle se sentait si bien entourée de ses bras, son corps chaud et rassurant contre le sien. Doucement, pour ne pas l'éveiller, elle bougea légèrement, rapprochant son corps du sien et reculant légèrement la tête pour mieux le dévorer du regard.

C'était le genre de réveil auquel elle pourrait facilement s'habituer. Même si les circonstances qui précèderaient un nouveau réveil de ce type seraient totalement différentes. Tout son visage s'adoucit un peu plus alors qu'une lueur rêveuse éclaira son visage et qu'un sourire discret mais sincère et radieux éclairait son visage en pensant à ce qui se passerait entre elle et Rick la prochaine fois qu'ils partageraient un lit. Un doux soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle reprit sa contemplation. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer les traits de son visage de près, même de beaucoup plus près songea-t-elle alors que tout ces moments où ils s'étaient retrouvés collés l'un à l'autre lui revenaient, mais elle ne lui connaissait pas cette expression. Il rayonnait de sérénité, comme si tous ses soucis avaient disparus pendant la nuit. Elle le trouvait plus beau que jamais et sentit le bout de ses doigts la démanger alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas venir caresser son visage. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua même pas que Rick était réveillé, et qu'il l'observait avec la même attention. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui alors qu'elle sentait le sommeil l'attirer de nouveau à elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas céder de peur qu'à son réveil il ne soit plus là.

Rick sourit en la voyant étouffé un bâillement et se demanda s'il devait être vexé qu'elle trouve sa compagnie aussi assommante ou flatté qu'elle se sente suffisamment en confiance pour s'endormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Ils devaient aller s'enquérir de l'état d'Alexis. Bien sûr, il aurait pu la laisser se rendormir et y aller seul, mais égoïstement, il ne le voulait pas. Il la voulait à ses côtés dans cette épreuve. Même si tout comme elle il serait bien resté coucher encore un peu, surtout en sa compagnie, mais son désir d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fille prit le dessus. Il aurait d'autres occasions de se réveiller dans les bras de Kate Beckett. D'ailleurs celle-ci avait refermé les yeux, ce qui le décida à mettre un terme à ce moment intime.

« Alors voilà ce à quoi ressemble Kate Beckett au réveil.. » constata Castle avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres en resserrant son emprise autour de la taille de sa partenaire.

« Castle… » grommela-t-elle en roulant des yeux avant de demander dans un bâillement « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« L'heure d'un câlin ? » répondit Rick avec un sourire coquin et en faisant tressauter ses sourcils.

Elle se contenta de rire doucement, avant de bouger délicatement la tête sur l'oreiller, rapprochant imperceptiblement son visage de celui de son partenaire. Elle le fixait tendrement, un doux sourire au coin des lèvres. Se réveiller près de lui lui avait paru tellement naturel, lui procurant un tel sentiment de bien-être qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger et mettre un terme à ce moment.

« Tu as l'air amoureuse…. » remarqua Rick encore à moitié endormi en lui caressant tendrement la joue, repoussant une mèche de cheveux soyeux derrière son oreille.

« Je le suis… » avoua-t-elle alors qu'un sourire taquin naissait sur ses lèvres « de mon livreur de café, mais il se fait désirer ce matin… » sourit-elle avant d'ajouter en rapprochant son visage du sien pour lui murmurer sensuellement « moi qui comptait lui donner un baiser… »

A ces mots, Rick frémit et se redressa d'un bond avant de sauter à bas du lit et de se précipiter vers la porte sous le regard rieur de Kate qui s'était redressée pour s'agenouiller sur le lit. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'un ample mouvement de la main, il se retourna vivement vers elle, la dévorant du regard.

« Reste concentrée sur l'idée de m'embrasser, je reviens dans cinq minutes ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un regard lourd de promesses.

« Le café servit dans cette clinique est imbuvable Castle ! » répliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en lui adressant un regard noir.

« D'accord, dans dix minutes, mais ce baiser a intérêt à être aussi brûlant que le café que je vais t'apporter ! » se résigna-t-il en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« Tu ne vas pas te remettre de ce que je te réserve chaton… » le provoqua-t-elle en se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres.

« Femme, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience…. » marmonna-t-il en déglutissant avant de se précipiter dehors en refermant la porte comme il l'avait ouverte.

Alors qu'elle se laissait retomber contre les oreillers, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, Kate entendit un énorme fracas dans le couloir qui la fit se redresser, et tendant l'oreille, elle entendit la voix étouffée de Rick qui se confondait en excuse, ce qui la fit partir dans un nouveau fou rire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit ainsi qu'elle avait du mal à s'en rappeler, et elle se laissa aller à cet accès de gaieté, heureuse d'être seule dans la chambre pour pouvoir se laisser aller pleinement. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de se décider à bouger. En s'étirant longuement, elle se leva d'un bond gracieux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une toilette sommaire. Elle aurait adoré prendre une douche, de préférence avec son écrivain, mais ce serait pour une autre fois. De retour dans la chambre, elle constata l'absence d'Ashley et en déduisit qu'il devait déjà être aux côtés d'Alexis. Etait-elle réveillée ? Savait-elle ce qui s'était passé ? La pauvre devait être dans un état lamentable. Dès que Rick reviendrait avec leurs cafés, ils iraient la rejoindre. Soudain son regard fut attirer par une feuille de papier posé sur l'oreiller d'Ashley, et elle sourit en constatant qu'il leur indiquait où se trouvait la chambre de la jeune fille.

Son ventre gargouilla, et elle se tourna vers la porte, attendant le retour de Rick. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en songeant au baiser qu'elle lui avait promis. Devait-elle l'embrasser dès son retour, ou bien attendre qu'ils soient de retour dans un endroit plus propice à des débordements. Parce qu'elle savait qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas à ce seul baiser incendiaire. Ils en voudraient plus. Elle le ferait donc attendre, même si elle savait qu'il exigerait des intérêts, payable en nature de préférence. L'idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais elle lui rappellerait qu'il fallait parfois se méfier de ce que l'on désirait. Son ventre grogna de nouveau, et elle jeta un regard machinal à sa montre. En grimaçant elle réalisa qu'elle devrait déjà être au commissariat. Aussitôt, elle s'empara de son portable et prévint le capitaine qu'elle ne viendrait pas, prétextant se sentir fiévreuse. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre au courant de ce qui arrivait à Alexis, pas sans l'autorisation de la jeune fille et de Castle. Le capitaine se montra compréhensif et lui accorda sa journée pour se remettre et lui intima l'ordre de ne pas revenir au 12th avant le lundi matin, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle savait déjà à quoi elle occuperait son weekend.

« Le café de madame est servi ! » s'exclama Rick en faisant une entrée triomphale dans la chambre.

« J'ai appelé le capitaine et j'ai prétendu être malade » déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Merci Kate » sourit Rick avec gratitude.

« De rien, et merci pour le café » déclara-t-elle avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le brûlant nectar.

« J'ai pris des beignets aussi, je me suis dit que tu aurais faim » ajouta Rick en exhibant fièrement le sac de pâtisserie.

« Excellente initiative » approuva Kate en mordant à pleines dents dans un beignet au caramel.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que Castle l'observait, ou plus exactement qu'il la dévorait du regard. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres pour y récupérer le sucre glace qui s'y était déposé, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit-elle en mordant de nouveau dans la pâtisserie.

« J'attends ma récompense ! » déclara-t-il avec un regard brûlant de convoitise.

« Je n'ai pas dit quand je t'embrasserais » le taquina-t-elle en continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était.

« Chercheriez-vous à vous défilez mademoiselle Beckett ? » s'enquit Rick en plissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre Mr Castle, mais l'endroit n'est pas idéal pour ce que j'ai en tête… » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sensuel et provocant.

« Bien, je saurais être patient, mais je vais exiger des intérêts…. » soupira Rick d'un ton faussement désespéré.

« Chercheriez-vous à tirer profit de la situation Mr Castle ? » s'amusa Kate en songeant que son partenaire était prévisible sur certains points.

« Je plaide coupable lieutenant, arrêtez-moi ! » rigola-t-il en lui tendant ses poignets comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui passe ses menottes.

« Je garde l'option menottes pour plus tard Rick… » souffla Kate en se penchant vers lui, caressant son lobe d'oreille du bout de son nez avant de déposer un baiser juste dans le creux de son cou.

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres en entendant l'halètement incrédule de son partenaire, et fière d'elle, elle se redressa et termina tranquillement son petit déjeuner.

« Tu es diabolique ! » soupira Rick en secouant la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Oses me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça ? » s'enquit Kate en arquant un sourcil railleur dans sa direction.

« Je suis totalement sous le charme » sourit Rick avant d'imiter sa muse et de finir son café.

« Ashley nous a laissé un mot dans lequel il nous indique où trouver la chambre d'Alexis » lança Kate en allant jeter les restes de leur déjeuner dans la corbeille de la chambre.

« J'ai croisé l'infirmière qui m'a dit que la nuit s'était bien passée et qu'Alexis réagissait bien au traitement. Le docteur Allais avait des consultations ce matin, mais elle passera la voir ce midi » déclara Rick en retrouvant instantanément son sérieux.

« Allons-y, je suis sûre qu'Ashley n'a pas pris le temps de déjeuner, je l'emmènerais à la cafète pendant que tu discuteras avec ta fille » décida Kate en enfilant sa veste avant d'inviter son écrivain à la rejoindre.

« Crois-tu qu'Ashley lui ait dit ce qu'il en était ? » s'inquiéta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je pense que oui. Après tout, il est tout aussi concerné qu'elle, et il voulait sûrement être là pour la soutenir » déclara pensivement Kate en lui souriant tristement.

« Mon bébé doit avoir le cœur brisé… » soupira Rick dont le visage s'assombrit à cette pensée.

« Je sais Rick, mais nous serons là pour elle, et avec le temps et beaucoup de patience, elle sera moins triste, et un jour elle se sentira prête à fonder une famille… » souffla Kate en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« Et en attendant ? » s'enquit Rick en attrapant sa main sur sa joue, frottant son visage contre elle.

« En attendant, elle doit se sentir entourée, comprise et surtout ne pas se sentir jugée » lui sourit Kate avant de l'attirer vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

Rick noua fermement ses doigts à ceux de Kate et prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant psychologiquement au douloureux spectacle que lui offrirait le chagrin de sa fille. Comme tout bon père qui se respectait, il n'avait jamais supporté de voir sa fille pleurer, et malgré les années passées, le visage baigné de larmes d'Alexis avait toujours le même effet sur lui. Mais Kate avait raison. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Il devait être fort pour elle et dissimulé sa propre tristesse pour se concentrer sur celle de sa petite princesse. Elle était celle qui comptait, celle qui devait passer avant tout le reste. Alors prenant sur lui et puisant sa force dans l'apparence sereine de Kate, il afficha un sourire de façade qui n'aurait pas déshonorée Martha et pénétra dans la chambre.

« Coucou Pumpkin ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de se figer en même temps que Kate.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Voir Alexis en pleure dans les bras d'Ashley, ou une Alexis furieuse qui hurlerait sur son petit-ami pour se défoulée de sa colère et de son chagrin. Mais il ne s'était définitivement pas préparé à ce scénario hautement improbable, même pour l'écrivain qu'il était. Surpris, il adressa un regard interrogateur à Kate qui se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux en haussant les épaules d'incompréhension. Rick reporta son attention sur sa fille et arqua un peu plus les sourcils. Machinalement, il se retourna, vérifiant qu'il se trouvait bien dans la bonne chambre, ce qui fit rouler des yeux à Kate, avant de reporter leur attention sur la jeune fille qui semblait indifférente à leur étonnement.

« Papa ! Kate ! » s'exclama joyeusement la jeune adolescente dont le sourire s'accentua.

« Euh…. Pumpkin ? » s'enquit anxieusement Castle en observant attentivement sa fille avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Kate « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont filés comme cachets ? Des champignons hallucinogènes ? » souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Je ne pense pas que son état ait quelque chose à voir avec les médicaments Rick. Peut-être Ashley ne lui a-t-il rien dit finalement… » marmonna Kate tout aussi déboussolée par la gaieté de la jeune fille.

« Je vais bien papa, vraiment » rigola Alexis, amusée par l'expression de son père et de Kate qu'elle trouvait fort divertissante.

Amusée, son regard passait de l'un à l'autre, et elle attendait patiemment qu'ils sortent de leur torpeur. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir de réagir comme ça. Après tout ils n'étaient pas au courant que cette histoire de grossesse molaire n'était qu'une fausse alerte et que son bébé allait parfaitement bien.

« Pumpkin… est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu es ici ? » s'enquit prudemment Rick.

« Bien sûr papa. Ashley me l'a expliqué ce matin » sourit Alexis, mi-amusée, mi-agacée par le ton de son père.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une cancéreuse en fin de vie. Mais elle allait bien, et son bébé aussi. Inutile de prendre des pincettes avec elle et de la traitée comme une grande malade.

« Donc tu sais ce qui est arrivé au fœtus… » voulut savoir Rick du même ton prudent.

« Mais il ne lui est rien arrivé justement, toute cette histoire n'est qu'un immense malentendu papa ! » rigola Alexis en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

« De quoi parles-tu Alexis ? » s'étonna Kate en ayant peur de comprendre.

« Mon bébé va bien, il est toujours là…. » leur apprit Alexis en guettant leur soulagement et leur joie, mais rien ne vint.

« Dis-moi ma chérie tu n'aurais pas un peu trop joué avec la pompe à morphine? » s'enquit Rick en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non, tu me connais tout de même ! » s'indigna la jeune fille en perdant enfin son sourire et en fronçant à son tour les sourcils, blessée par la réaction de son père et de Kate « On dirait que la nouvelle ne vous fait pas plaisir ! » s'exclama-t-elle son regard se voilant de larmes.

« Ce n'est pas ça mon ange, c'est juste que… » hésita Rick en lançant un regard perdu à Kate, la suppliant de lui venir en aide.

« Alexis, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tout va bien pour le bébé ? Est-ce que tu as vu le docteur Allais ? » s'enquit Kate en venant prendre place à côté de l'adolescente.

« Non mais… » bafouilla Alexis troublée par l'attitude de son père et par la lueur de tristesse qui brillait dans le regard de Kate.

« Mais quoi mon cœur ? » demanda doucement Rick en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit et en prenant la main libre de sa fille entre les siennes.

« Mais…. Le bébé ne peut pas être parti papa, il ne peut pas ne plus être là, ce n'est pas possible, pas alors que mon ventre semble encore marqué de sa présence en moi ! » s'exclama Alexis en laissant échapper ses larmes sur ses joues devenues d'une extrême pâleur.

« Je sais mon bébé, et crois bien que je préfèrerais que tu n'ais pas à endurer cette souffrance, mais le bébé n'a jamais été dans ton ventre… » souffla Rick alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

La souffrance de sa fille se répercutait violemment en lui comme si elle était sienne, et il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait en ce monde pour la faire disparaître. Et le pire c'est qu'il savait que ce n'était que le début.

« NON ! » hurla Alexis en se dégageant violemment de l'emprise de son père et de Kate, essayant de s'éloignée le plus possible d'eux. « Vous mentez ! Le bébé n'a rien ! » cria-t-elle en secouant farouchement la tête, ses larmes redoublant à chaque minutes.

« Alexis ma chérie… » tenta Rick en tendant une main vers sa fille.

« Ne me touches pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle en repoussant furieusement la main de son père avant d'ajouter « En fait tu es heureux ! ça te fait plaisir que je ne sois pas enceinte, comme ça tu ne verras pas ta parfaite petite vie chamboulée par ce bébé ! » gronda-t-elle en lançant un regard haineux à son père.

« Ne dis pas ça Pumpkin, tu sais bien que ce n'es pas vrai ! » réagit Kate sachant que même si Alexis s'exprimait sous l'emprise du chagrin et de la souffrance, elle s'en voudrait de ses paroles malheureuse.

« Si c'est vrai ! Comme ça papa et vous pourrez tranquillement faire un beau bébé Castle que vous pourrez exhiber fièrement alors que moi j'aurais du vivre ma grossesse dans la honte et le secret pour ne pas nuire à la carrière de monsieur l'écrivain ! » cracha Alexis d'un ton méprisant.

« Maintenant ça suffit Alexis ! Tu te rends compte des horreurs que tu nous lance à la figure ? » s'exclama Kate d'un ton ferme mais doux, voyant que Rick restait choqué par la réaction violente de sa fille et se trouvait incapable de réagir à ses attaques.

« Je veux qu'on me rende mon bébé ! Je veux mon bébé ! » s'écria Alexis le corps secoué de sanglots en se laissant aller dans les bras de son père.

« Je sais mon ange, je sais… » souffla-t-il en se ressaisissant enfin au cri du cœur de sa fille alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur son visage en harmonie de celle de sa fille.

Levant son regard baigné de larmes, il constata que Kate pleurait silencieusement, et d'un sourire tremblant, il l'invita à se joindre à l'étreinte. Doucement, hésitante, craignant d'être repoussée par la jeune fille, elle vint coller sa poitrine au dos d'Alexis et se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

« Pourquoi Kate ? Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-elle entre deux sanglots tout en attrapant une des mains de Kate qu'elle pressa contre son visage mouillé.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse à cette question ma chérie…. » soupira Kate en dissimulant ses larmes dans les cheveux d'Alexis sur lesquels elle déposa un baiser.

**Ils **restèrent ainsi un long moment, consolant comme ils le pouvaient la jeune adolescente dont les larmes paraissaient intarissables. Le corps secoué de lourd sanglots, qui leur déchiraient le cœur, ils la berçaient dans leurs bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes sans véritable signification, mais le son de leurs voix semblaient faire du bien à Alexis, alors ils continuaient inlassablement.

« Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie… » murmura doucement Kate en repoussant une mèche de cheveux d'Alexis.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Rick acquiesça, et dans des gestes délicats, ils se dégagèrent de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et l'allongèrent confortablement avant que Rick ne la borde comme il l'avait si souvent fait par la passé et ne l'embrasse tendrement sur le front, restant de longs instants penchés au-dessus de sa fille, la regardant dormir. Les bras croisés autour d'elle, Kate l'observait faire, le cœur lourd de son impuissance à soulager leur peine. Mais elle savait qu'il n'existait pas de remède miracle, et que seul le temps leur permettrait de se relever plus fort de cette épreuve. En soupirant, elle détourna le regard du visage ravagé par les larmes de Rick, pour constater que même endormie, Alexis continuait de pleurer, des gémissements plaintifs s'échappant régulièrement de ses lèvres. Machinalement, elle tendit la main et se remit à caresser les cheveux de l'adolescente, souriant en constatant que ce geste semblait l'apaiser.

« J'ai peur qu'elle ne se remette jamais de cette tragédie » soupira finalement Rick en essuyant ses larmes d'une main tremblante.

« Elle n'oubliera jamais, c'est certain, et c'est une blessure avec laquelle elle devra vivre toute sa vie, mais ta fille est une battante Rick, elle surmontera cette perte et se construira une belle vie » souffla Kate en tendant une main par-dessus le lit pour atteindre celle de Rick qu'elle pressa tendrement.

Rick ne répondit rien à ça. Que pouvait-il répondre qu'ils ne savaient déjà ? Alexis allait mettre un long moment avant de pouvoir tourner la page et se concentrée sur son avenir. En frissonnant il s'imagina une vie dans laquelle Alexis ne serait pas venue au monde. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Et sa fille, elle devrait vivre avec ce vide, avec pour seule compagnie le souvenir de ce qu'aurait été sa vie si cette grossesse s'était déroulée normalement. Il sursauta légèrement en entendant Alexis gémir plus fort alors qu'une de ses mains se crispait douloureusement sur son ventre.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en se levant d'un bond, prêt à appuyer sur la sonnette d'alarme.

« Les médicaments doivent faire effet. Le docteur Allais nous avait dit que cela risquait d'être un peu douloureux. Nous devrions demander au médecin de la garder sous tranquillisant le temps que son corps expulse le fœtus, elle souffrira moins, et je pense que ce serait mieux si elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qui arrive. » déclara Kate en passant un linge humide sur le front en sueur de la jeune fille.

« Tu as raison. Elle souffre suffisamment comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter une couche ! » approuva Rick en tendant de nouveau la main vers le bouton.

L'ouverture de la porte de la chambre d'Alexis le stoppa dans son élan, et il tourna la tête vers celle-ci, découvrant Ashley et le docteur Allais. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il se rua vers la doctoresse.

« Ah docteur ! Vous tombez bien ! » s'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le lit où Alexis gémissait de douleur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit le docteur Allais en lançant un regard à Kate avant de rapporter son attention sur Alexis.

« Il se passe que ma fille souffre et que personne ne fait rien ! » s'exclama Rick d'un ton colérique.

« Calme-toi Rick et laisse le docteur faire son travail » le tempéra Kate en adressant un sourire d'excuses à sa gynécologue.

« Désolé, mais je ne supporte plus de la voir souffrir ainsi » soupira Rick en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

« Je vais vous demandez de sortir le temps que j'examine Alexis » déclara le docteur Allais en attrapant le dossier d'Alexis au pied de son lit.

Kate acquiesça d'un signe de tête et entraîna Ashley et Rick dans le couloir.

« Comment était Alexis quand vous êtes arrivés ? » s'enquit Ashley après un moment de silence.

« En plein déni » soupira Rick en se laissant aller contre le mur, son épaule frôlant celle de Kate.

« C'est pour ça que je suis allé chercher le docteur, je me doutais bien que sa réaction n'était pas normale » remarqua tristement Ashley en s'asseyant lourdement sur un des fauteuils qui meublaient le couloir.

« Tu as bien fait » le rassura Kate en se laissant aller contre l'épaule de son partenaire, repliant une jambe contre le mur.

« Je pense que je vais demander au docteur Allais le nom d'un psychologue qui pourrait aider Alexis à faire son deuil » déclara Rick en penchant sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la masse soyeuse des cheveux de Kate.

« C'est une bonne idée, elle se sentira sûrement plus à l'aise face à un inconnu… » approuvai Kate en souriant tristement.

« La dernière fois que je me suis senti aussi impuissant, elle se faisait opérer de l'appendicite » chuchota pensivement Rick.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour aider Rick a se sentir mieux, Kate tâtonna dans son dos jusqu'à trouver la main de son partenaire et entremêla leurs doigts, pressant fermement ses doigts entre les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, attendant que le docteur Allais sorte et vienne leur donner des nouvelles, ce qu'elle fit dix minutes plus tard.

« J'ai augmenté les doses de morphine, donc elle devrait dormir au moins jusqu'à demain. Je pense qu'elle devrait pouvoir sortir dimanche. Nous lui ferons passer une nouvelle échographie dans la matinée pour nous assurer que toute la môle a bien été expulsée. Ensuite elle devra venir faire des analyses de sang et d'urine tout les mois pendant les six prochains mois afin de s'assurer que son niveau de HCG est revenu à la normale » expliqua le docteur Allais.

« Pensez-vous qu'il sera utile qu'elle voit un psychologue ? » demanda Rick d'un air sombre.

« Je pense en effet que ce serait bénéfique pour Alexis, mais aussi pour le père du bébé. Ce genre de traumatisme est déjà difficile à gérer dans un couple plus mûr, alors je pense vraiment qu'ils vont avoir besoin d'aide pour se remettre de ce traumatisme » approuva-t-elle avant d'ajouter « nous avons un très bon psychologue spécialisé dans ce genre de cas ici-même. Je vais demander à ma secrétaire de fixer un rendez-vous pour Alexis et son petit-ami aussi rapidement que possible »

« Merci pour tout docteur Allais » soupira Rick, soulagée de savoir que sa fille recevait les meilleurs soins possibles.

« Je ne fais que mon devoir Monsieur Castle » déclara-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers l'accueil, le dossier d'Alexis en main.

En soupirant, Rick acquiesça de la tête et retourna auprès d'Alexis, espérant qu'ils puissent mettre cette histoire très rapidement derrière eux.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**J'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont lu et surtout ceux qui ont pris quelques minutes pour me laisser un commentaire. **

**Voici donc la fin de cette fic, qui je l'espère vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
><strong>

**Epilogue : **

En soupirant, Alexis sortit du bureau du psy. Il lui avait dit que c'était leur dernier rendez-vous. Enfin. Cela faisait six mois maintenant qu'elle le consultait régulièrement, et même si au début elle avait été réticente et en avait voulu à son père de lui avoir imposé ces rendez-vous, elle avait apprécié pouvoir se confier sans craindre d'être jugée. Et au final, elle s'était surprise à aborder des sujets autre que sa grossesse. Elle lui avait parlé de sa mère absente, de son père éternellement gamin, de sa grand-mère excentrique, de Kate, et bien sûr d'Ashley. Surtout d'Ashley. S'il l'avait accompagné lors des premiers rendez-vous, il avait vite déclaré que ceux-ci ne lui étaient d'aucunes utilités puisqu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à accepter ce qui était arrivé, et avait prétexté l'empêcher de s'ouvrir pleinement pour la laisser y aller seule. Et si au début elle ne s'était pas inquiétée de son comportement, elle avait fini par s'en alerter.

Les choses s'étaient faites subtilement. Si subtilement qu'elle avait mis du temps avant de s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle en avait donc parlé à Ashley, mais il l'avait rassurée, lui disant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien, qu'il était juste débordé avec ses examens et les formalités d'inscription à Stanford. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de bébé, il avait décidé de ne pas renoncer à l'université de ses rêves, même si elle n'y avait pas été admise. Et si sa décision l'avait blessée, elle l'avait acceptée, ne voulant pas être celle qui le retenait en arrière, qui se mettrait en travers de ses rêves. Elle l'avait donc laissé faire, le soutenant de son mieux. Il s'était donc fait de plus en plus absent, et lorsqu'elle l'appelait, elle tombait invariablement sur son répondeur. Mais là encore elle avait refusé de voir l'évidence. Elle était persuadée que l'amour qui les unissait les aiderait à surmonter cette épreuve, et qu'ils formeraient un couple plus soudé que jamais.

Malgré tout, elle avait fini par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque lassée de tomber sans cesse sur son répondeur, elle s'était rendue chez lui pour trouver portes closes. Surprise, elle était redescendue, et le portier l'avait informée que cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Mr Linden fils avait quitté la résidence, et qu'au vue des bagages qu'il emmenait avec lui, il ne comptait pas revenir avant un long moment. Déboussolée, elle était rentré chez elle, souriant de découvrir Kate assise confortablement au salon, lisant pour la énième fois un des livres de son père. Depuis six mois, Kate passait de plus en plus de temps ici, au point que ses affaires se mélangeaient de plus en plus aux leurs, et Alexis espérait bien que très bientôt, elle emménagerait définitivement. Heureuse de la trouver seule, elle alla s'installer à ses côtés, se lovant contre elle avec plaisir. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les bras de Kate se refermèrent autour d'elle et qu'elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée l'une de l'autre, et Kate était devenue sa confidente préférée. Elle s'était attendue à ce que son père cherche à entraver cette complicité, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Au contraire, il l'avait même encouragée, et Alexis avait su que cette fois, sa relation avec Kate durerait. Non pas qu'elle en avait jamais vraiment douté, mais que son père laisse Kate prendre une si grande part dans sa vie prouvait à quel point il l'aimait et lui faisait confiance. Et ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre. Pas alors qu'elle avait enfin cette présence nécessaire à son équilibre. Kate était parfaite avec elle, sachant être là quand elle en avait besoin, mais ne l'étouffant pas en se montrant trop protectrice, laissant ça à son père qui d'ailleurs se montrait bien moins protecteur depuis que Kate était là pour le tempéré. Une routine familiale s'était très vite installée entre eux trois, ce qui l'avait beaucoup aidé dans son processus de guérison.

Et puis sa psy l'avait aidé à comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, et que ce qui s'était passé était une bonne chose. Au départ, Alexis n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, se mettant en colère chaque fois qu'elle avait abordé le sujet, mais finalement, elle avait compris ce que la psy essayait de lui expliquer. Si le fœtus s'était formé, le bébé aurait souffert de graves malformations et n'aurait pas survécu plus de quelques jours. Et la douleur qu'elle aurait éprouvée aurait été mille fois supérieure que celle qu'elle éprouvait encore par moment. Et elle avait compris qu'aussi cruelle soit elle, la nature avait agit pour le mieux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec Ashley, il lui avait dit que cela ne servait à rien de ressasser sans cesse le passé, qu'elle devait s'en remettre et aller de l'avant. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu pleurer dans sa chambre le jour où il lui avait appris la tragédie, elle aurait pensé que la perte de leur enfant ne lui faisait rien.

« Tu as vu Ashley ? » s'enquit doucement Kate, la tirant de ses pensées.

« Il est parti… » soupira-t-elle dans un souffle douloureux.

« Parti ? » s'étonna Kate en stoppant la caresse dans ses cheveux.

« Le gardien de son immeuble m'a dit que cela faisait une semaine et qu'il avait emporté la quasi-totalité de ses affaires » expliqua-t-elle alors qu'une larme silencieuse coulait le long de sa joue.

« Il t'avait parlé de ce départ ? » voulut savoir Kate en tentant de dissimuler sa colère ace au comportement du jeune homme.

« Oui, mais il ne devait partir pour Stanford que dans plusieurs semaines… » répondit Alexis en secouant la tête d'incompréhension avant d'ajouter « Cela fait plusieurs semaines que les choses vont mal entre nous, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était au point qu'il parte sans me le dire »

« Tu as essayé d'appeler sur son portable ? » demanda Kate en reprenant le mouvement de sa main.

« Oui, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il filtre mes appels » admit Alexis avec tristesse.

« Utilise le mien, tu seras fixée » proposa Kate en lui tendant le cellulaire.

« Merci Kate, mais… » sourit Alexis en se dégageant de l'étreinte rassurante.

« Mais quoi ? » s'étonna Kate en fixant attentivement la jeune fille.

« Mais je crois qu'il ne mérite pas que je m'accroche à ce point. Son comportement est plutôt explicite non ? Je veux dire, il n'aurait pas agit autrement s'il cherchait à rompre. Et j'en ai assez d'être celle qui tente de recoller les morceaux. Si Ashley tient encore à moi, c'est à lui de faire le premier pas et de se faire pardonner. Moi j'en ai assez fait. » déclara posément Alexis en reposant le téléphone de Kate sur la petite table.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? » s'enquit doucement Kate, fière de la maturité de la jeune fille.

« J'aime Ashley Kate. Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Pas alors que je commence à voir le bout du tunnel. Le perdre sera très dur, mais ce serait encore plus dur de vivre dans l'incertitude permanente. Alors je vais lui laisser un message, et après la balle sera dans son camp. A lui de voir ce qu'il veut faire de notre histoire » s'exclama Alexis avant de sortir son téléphone et d'appuyer sur la touche de raccourci attribuée à Ashley.

« _Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie vocale d'Ashley ! Je suis parti vivre ma vie, et si j'ai un conseil à vous donnez, c'est d'en faire autant ! Laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerais !_ »

« Ash.. c'est moi… Je sais que tu es parti, et je pense avoir compris le message. Alors c'est la dernière fois que je t'appel. Rappel-moi, ne le fais pas, peu importe dans le fond… Je vais suivre ton conseil et vivre ma vie… Alors si on ne se revoit pas… Soit heureux Ash, et j'espère que tout tes rêves se réaliseront… Bye… »

Le bip indiquant la fin du message retentit au moment où elle terminait et lentement, elle coupa la communication avant de laisser retomber son bras sur ses cuisses. Une autre perle salée glissa le long de sa joue, mais le pouce de Kate vint l'arrêter dans sa descente, et sans un mot, elle attira l'adolescente contre elle.

« Merci d'être là pour moi Kate… » souffla-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« Always Alexis… » murmura Kate en resserrant son étreinte autour d'Alexis.

Un bruit près de la porte attira son attention, et elle fut surprise de découvrir la présence de Rick. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer, et au vue de son regard étincelant de larmes, elle comprit qu'il avait surpris toute la conversation. Leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un à l'autre, et ils eurent une de leur conversation silencieuse. La lueur dans le regard de Rick fit battre son cœur plus vite, et elle sut qu'il lui était reconnaissant d'être là pour sa fille, de si bien prendre soin d'elle. Elle avait craint qu'il ne lui en veuille d'avoir utilisé ce mot qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, mais le sourire sur son visage lui démontrait que ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que c'était Alexis, et qu'elle faisait partie d'eux, de cette promesse d'un futur qui serait tantôt gris, tantôt plein de couleurs, mais où ils seraient ensemble, plus unis que jamais, et dans le fond c'était bien tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
